Summer Changes Everything
by DamonandBonnie4ever
Summary: Nikhole Cena had no clue that her mom would ship her off with her dad for the summer. Not only does she not talk with her dad,she hasn't seen him since she was 9. Will summer change everything for Nikhole and her dad or will it make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I thought I might try this idea so please review and tell me what you

Have you ever felt like you weren't meant to be? How about when you grew up most of your life knowing that you weren't meant to be. Well if you have then Welcome to my life.

The past 16 years I have grown up knowing that I was a mistake. I conceived during a homecoming night gone wrong. My mom Kelsey was a sophomore when she got pregnant with me. When her parents found out they kicked her out on the streets and left her no place to go. Let's just say my dad's parents were a little bit softer on the whole thing. My dad John was a senior and was all about partying in his days. He wasn't exactly dad material. You see my dad never planned to be with my mom. It was a onetime thing that was no strings attached.

But it didn't work out that way because sooner rather than later my mom had to tell my dad about me because she didn't exactly have any place to go. My mom had lost almost all her friends and her social life when she had me. Before, my mom had everything. She had loads of friends and the social life that a social outcast would die for. That all changed.

When her "friends" found out that she was pregnant with me they all dropped her faster that you could imagine. No one wanted to be friends with the pregnant girl. She was the laughing stock of the whole school but she stuck through it day after day.

My dad also went through a major social change too. He had to deal with the sneers and dirty looks as he walked down the hall. The teachers gave him dirty looks. But he stuck through and with my mom through thick in thin.

And one early morning, on May 7th at 2:42 a.m. a little girl named Nikhole Abigail Cena was born weighing 5lbs and 3oz 20 in long. She was perfect with her tiny 10 fingers and toes. There were bumps along the way but the real problems didn't start in till she was around 4. It all changed with one phone call. The sad thing is that I still remember clinging on my dad begging him not to go.

_Flashback_

_I'm playing in my room with my toys. I am so happy that my birthday is coming up. I think I might get the Barbie house that Cassidy has. I hope so. NIkhole continued on playing while down the hall her parents where having a much more important conversation._

_"John you can't go!" Kelsey had argued with john. Let's just say when john had come home telling her all about how Vince McMahon had called him with some job opportunity and how they wanted him on a flight by tonight and that he actually wanted to go she was shocked._

_"Kelsey I don't think that you understand! This is my dream I have been working at this since I was 12 years old! I can't just give up on it and let it slip away! This is once in a life time Kelsey!"_  
_"John what about me? What about your daughter? Did you even think about what this is going to do to her? John if you go this will crush her!"_  
_"What about NIkhole? Kelsey she is 4 years old she will get over it. This is my dream that we are talking about how can you act like it something that we can just pass up?"_

_"She'll get over it! John she is 4 years old what is she going to think when she sees that daddy cared more about his job than me? What am I going to say to her?"_

_"Don't even try and guilt me to stay by saying that to me!"_

_"John I am going to give you two choices either you can stay here in Massachusetts with me and Nikhole or you can go on the road with WWE and leave behind me and your daught but I am just going to let you know that if you leave me and NIkhole that unless NIkhole wants you in her life yu will not be able to see her. The only time that you might even be allowed to see her is maybe her birthday and Christmas. John it's your choice."_

_An hour later my dad was standing by the door with his bags packed and my mom called e downstairs to say goodbye but I didn't know that. As I walked into the living room and say my dad's bags packed I started to get curious._

_"Daddy, where are you going?"My dad got down to my level_

_"Sweetie Daddy is going away for a while. I don't know when I will see you again but just remember that I love you so much." I started to cry. Was it my fault that daddy was leaving us?_

_"NO daddy, please don't go!"I pried hands around his legs in hopes of him staying._

_My dad frowned and un-pried my hands gave me a kiss on the head then got in his car and left. I cased his car as far as I could and yelled for him to come back._

My dad came back for a couple Christmas's and a few birthday but when I was 9 and finally realized he wasn't coming back I stopped seeing him.

When my dad left me and my mom picked up and moved to Philadelphia. She then went back to school and opened up a restaurant in down town Philadelphia. It was a hit. But that also were I meet my best friends Kody and Kyra Angle. Kody was my rock he was there for me and didn't care what my home life was like. He didn't care that me and my mom were no as financially ready as they were.

Kyra was that big sister that everyone wanted to have. I could talk to her about basically anything and she was there to listen. I was almost like a part of the angle family.

The only other time that I saw my dad after I called it quits with my dad was when I was 14 and found out that I had diabetes. It was a scary day for me because I almost went into a diabetic shock because my sugar was way too low. So that day I was pretty out of it. So now every day twice a day I have to take 25 units of insulin to regulate my sugar not fun

So anyways now that you know my life story up to now I think it is about time you get to hear about how one summer changed everything in my teenage life and how I got to reconnect my dad .

So what did you think please review because reviews are critical to this story and ideas are always welcome. xoxoxoxo and Cody Rhodes


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I would like to thank those who reviewed and those who added the story as a favorite. Sorry I took so long to update.

I don't own WWE. I only own Nikhole and any other character I decide to add in.

* * *

Today was the Monday before school got out. So the last thing I wanted to be doing was sitting in class listening to that old hag of a teacher ramble on and on about poetry. It's not like I didn't all ready know how to write a poem. I mean come on if you can't write a simple poem than you have problems.

I was so glad when the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. Since Kyra was a senior we weren't in the same lunch period. So I sat with another good friend Danielle. As I had gotten ready to sit down and eat my lunch Kody motioned me to come join his table.

Kody sits with the popular kids at school. THE kids who have the money and the looks and they know that they have them. I don't know why Kody even hangs out with them . He isn't like them. If only he knew that I liked him. I took a seat at his table.

"Hey Nikhole, Guys this is NIkhole." He introduced me. What the hell was I thinking when I decided to sit here. Ashley and Abigail Two of the most popular and let me add bulimic girls in are school gave me a dirty look as I ate my fruit.

"Is there something that you need from me?" I asked wondering why they were staring at me.

"Why are you eating? Normal people don't eat." They looked at me like I was crazy

"Well you see I have this disease called diabetes and if I don't eat I could die. So let's see my options eat and live or not eat and die I think I'll keep my life."I thanked god when kody came back.

"So Kody are you going to that party at Greg's house tonight?" Ashley asked

"I don't think so my dad is coming home tonight and the family is just going to hang tonight." Kody replied .

"So NIkhole since your dad works with kody's dad when is he coming home? Oh yeah that's right NIkhole's dad doesn't love her. How could I forget?"I ignored her.

"NIkhole didn't dady pick his job over you. Awww poor baby. And her mommy works two jobs because mommy can't afford anything. Day job as a waitress, night job as a hooker." That's when I had had enough and I had gotten up and walked right out of school. Once out of school I started running home.

I am so sick of people judging me because of my mom and dad. No my Mom was not a hooker nor would she ever be she has morals people! During the day she waitresses and at night she was a cashier at a local book store. I continued to run all the way home when I got home I realized that my mom's car was parked in the drive way along with another car.

I walked into the front door and slammed the door, I heard someone getting up in the kitchen. My mom walked in the living room and I ran into her arms looking for a hug.

"Mom I have had the worst day ever. " She let go of me.

"So you left school? NIkhole. You can't do this! How many times have I told you that you can't act out in spite." She yelled. Wow did she not get that I had had a bad day? I heard someone getting up in the kitchen. Ignoring it I continued on.

"Mom, you don't understand the bulimic bitches were insulting me because I have to eat. Then they brought you and him into it. I don't really care what they say about him but mom they called you a fricken hooker! And then I couldn't take it any more I had to leave before I got punched her in the face and you know that I can't get in another fight."

" Nikhole that is still no reason to walk out!"

"MOM what would you like me to do?"

"Well about that. Nikhole I think that you should go with your dad this summer. Maybe you and him could reconnect." I laughed right in her face.

"You're joking right? Oh god you are serious! There Is no way that I am to travel with him. You out of all people should understand why I can't travel with him. I hate him! Mom he left us and you want me to travel with him." My dad the very own John Cena came out of my kitchen.

"Nikhole, apologize." My mom scolded

"No, I am not going to apologize nor, will I go and waste my summer vacation with him." I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut. This day sucked with a capital S. My phone vibrated telling me that I had a new text.

"What happened today? Hope it's all ok. Wanted to know if you wanted to hang, Kody"

OK this day officially sucked.

* * *

Once again thanks for everyone who reviewed I appreciate it more than you know do if you could please review I would love it. Also ideas are more than welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys thanks for the wonderful review. I cannot thank you enough for all of the reviews. It really gives me motivation to write. So know before I get rambling on and on I am going to stop. So enjoy and once again I do not own any person, place or thing associated with WWE.

* * *

I had to get out of this house before I have a total diva moment and fliped the roof on this house. Downstairs my mom was trying to act like we were some big happy family. I hate to break it to her but our big happy family ended the day my dad got that call. Since my mom would freak out if I left out the front door I opted for the window. I opened the window and climbed down the tree. Thankfully when we were in the process of moving into this house I had picked the room with the trees so I could listen to all of the little birdies in the morning,

I started down the road. I wasn't sure where I was going but all I knew was that I had to let my thoughts out. I hated my mom for trying to act like we were some big happy family. Who was she trying to convince? I need someone to talk to so I texted the only person who was available and who would actually care.

'Hey, Kody I know your dad is home but I REALLY need to talk to you please it's important.' I sent it to Kody now the next thing is if he even comes. But I got a reply from him almost a minute after I sent him the message.

'Yeah I can come, where are you? Nik what's wrong?'I replied almost instantly

'Meet me at our park k?

'Yeah I'll be there in 10' I turned around and walked towards our park remembering how it became to be known as mine and Kody's park.

* * *

Flashback

It was a cold fall day. Most the leafs had already fall on all but one tree who still had the maple leafs covering its branches All little girl was climbing up that tree. Well she wasn't really climbing but she sure was trying hard. Little did she know that a little boy was sitting there studying her. After of about 20 minutes sitting there watching her to attempt to climb up the tree he decided that he would walk over and introduce himself to the little girl.

"Hi my name is Kody." He said shyly

"Hi my name is Nikhole but everyone calls me Nik or Coley" She said confidently

"Well people just call me Kody" He said embarrassed

"Well I like your name I think it's cool and simple to spell because you only have 4 letters mine has 7 and my teacher gets really mad when I spell it wrong so I learned how to spell my name really good so I don't get yelled at."Kody gave her a weird look

"She sounds like a Meany!"

"She was at first but she was nice after I learned how to spell my name. She brings in popsicles every Friday for snack time sometimes we eat other stuff too."

"My teacher does the too. But instead we eat fruit snacks in all different shapes and colors." Nikhole was amazed.

"Wow that's really cool I wish my teacher did that!"

"So how many years old are you?" Kody asked.

"I'm 5 my birthday is May 7th when is yours?"

"I'm 4 but my birthday is in a week, my birthday is on October 26th. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope it's just me and my mommy. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yup I have a sissy her name is Kyra she's over there on the big kids playground." He pointed over towards his sister.

"Do you want to build a big pile of leafs and jump in it?"

"Yeah let's go!"From that day on it was Kody and me.

* * *

My memory had lead me all the way to the park. I walked over the jungle-Jim that I had broken my right wrist on when I was 7. Kody dared me to c limb on the top of it and I did as well as falling and fracturing two bones in my wrist as well as I sent my whole summer, At Mrs. Angles house with coloring books and Barbie's instead of in their pool.

"You still come near this thing after it shattered your wrist?'I turned around and saw my best friend,

"Yeah I figured that we needed to reconnect I mean it's been almost 9 years."

"So what's up?"I looked up at him thinking about how I should state wording of my confession.

"Kody, my dad is back and my mom wants me to travel with him and I can't Kody there is no way that I can. I can't leave you and Kyra and my mom and everything. I can't Kody!" I burst into tears about half way through my tear felt confession. Kody just pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his chest. When I had calmed down a little bit I pulled away to continue.

"Ok start from the start."Kody said

"Ok so when I had gotten home I had noticed that my mom was parked in the drive way and another car was parked out in front of the house too. So when I had walked inside me and my mom had gotten in this big argument about me walking out of school and she said that's it you are going with your dad this summer and then my dear old dad came walking out our kitchen into the dining room. And what pisses me off the most is that she is acting like we are one big happy family." He sat there and listened to me so I continued.

"I am so sick of having t everyone control my life. My mom wants me to do every extracurricular activity under the sun and wants me to keep my grades up and be the perfect daughter. My dad wants me to accept him after everything that he has done. I'm starting to feel like my life isn't mine to control anymore it's everyone else's and I am so sick of it. " I sighed in frustration

"Then you have to put a stop to it and live your life the way you want to live it Nik because if you don't then people are going to think that it is ok to run all over you and control you. I know you Nik and you are not the type of person to sit there and experience things from the sidelines." I had to agree with Kody on that one if there was one thing I didn't do it would have to be to sit there and watch things happen from the sidelines.

"Kody have you ever felt like if you show who you really are then people will reject you?"

"Yeah. Nik, all the time." Was I hearing this right my best friend the most popular guy st school was insecure.

"With who?"

"My dad, some of my friends. I know what you are going through when you say you are scared that if you show someone the real you that they won't feel for you the same way . My dad thinks that I don't want anything to do with WWE but the thing is I want to wrestle and I want to do all of that and the same thing for my friends. So yeah Coley I know what you are going through."

But if it makes you feel any better about your dad I am traveling with my dad too this summer, so you won't lose me over the summer."I laughed and gave him a hug.

"What would I do without you Kody Logan?"

"I don't know Nikhole Abigail, I don't know." We laughed as we walked towards kody's car. This night didn't turn out so crummy after all.

* * *

Ok so now kody is going to be on the road with Nikhole… I have many ideas floating around in my head right now. Just letting all of you know that Kurt is in the WWE and he and Karen are still together. So review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner. I got a little discouraged with the amount of reviews that I received for the last chapter so I am hoping for a higher amount this time around. I wrote this chapter while in the hospital.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything else affiliated with WWE I only own Nikhole

* * *

It had been 3 days since I left my nice little home on the outskirts of Pittsburgh to come travel with my absent father. We spent little time talking and doing things together.

The First day was spent mostly on airplanes and being bombarded by crazy fans. Gosh why don't they just jump him. Well they basically already did that. By the time we reached San Diego we got to our hotel to be attacked by another round of fans. Well my dad did. I escaped and got to the hotel room. He gave me the key earlier because during the 2 minutes that we actually did talk he gave me the key card because he knew that something like this would happen. When I got to the hotel I hopped in the shower quick. But when I got out my dad must still be downstairs. Oh well.

I crawled into bed and texted my mom saying that I was here. Why I was texting her I had no clue. I had given her the cold shoulder when we said goodbye earlier in the day. I turned on the TV and started looking to see what was on. I smiled when I saw that my favorite show One Tree Hill was on. Before long, sleep over took me.

The second day I was dragged to multiple signings and gigs. I swear to god i need to start carrying pepper spray with me.

But today was different. Today I was actually in an arena saying that it was Monday night. We got to the arena around 2ish and I was sitting in my dad's locker room while he had to go see Mr. McMahon. I got bored so I decided to go wander around even though he told me not to. Hey even more the reason to go.

I wonder if Kody had got in yet he was coming a couple of days later. He had some family thing to do so he was coming later than me.

As I continued to wander around I came across a little girl who was maybe 3 years old and who looked very lost so I walked up to her.

"Hi sweetie." I asked her

"Hi" She looked u at me

"Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know I walked away for a minute and I couldn't find daddy any where's." She began to quiver

"Ok Don't cry. I'll help you find your mommy and daddy. What is your name?"I picked her up

"Alanna. What's yours?" She had stopped crying now.

"My name is Nikhole. So Alanna, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." I saw a stage hand and asked him where catering was and he pointed me in the right direction.

"Alanna?' I heard a male voice call out. Apparently that was Alanna's dad because she jumped from my arms and ran to him. I turned around to see who the man was.

"Nikhole Abigail Cena get your ass over here and give me a hug"

"Oh my god, Uncle randy bears." I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Gee thanks. You don't even remember me." I laughed

"Well it's been what 6 years."

"True ok I give you that." We started to walk

"So what you have a kid now?"

"Yeah she is amazing. I am so blessed to have her. Sam and I are blessed every day."

"Who is Sam?"I asked wondering.

"Oh I forgot that you don't know Sam? Sam is my wife for like 5 years. I sent you a wedding invite."

"I never got it."

"That sucks. So I hear that you haven't been the ball of sunshine that you are?" Crap I forgot about that. My dad and Randy had been friends since like forever. Of course he would tell him.

"Well, uncle rands, we haven't seen each other in almost 7 years with the exception of the time when I found out I had diabetes. And know I have to spend my summer with him. If it wasn't for Kody I probably would still be home arguing with my mom and giving her reasons why I shouldn't go so next time you see him you should thank him."

"I will. So are you and kody?"

"Together? No were just friends."

"Good because you don't date." I looked at him

"Yeah you keep thinking that. What is going to happen when Alanna brings her boyfriend home?"

"Alanna won't because, Alanna what do boys have?"

"Cooties!" I laughed.

"She's adorable."

"Yeah I know."

"You're not a proud daddy are you?"

"No not at all."He joked.

"God I missed you."

"I missed my coley too, but I take it that you were supposed to stay at your dad's locker room "

"I was but then after an hour left alone because my lovely father had to go somewhere and left me in his locker room so I decided to go look around."

"Well as much as I love visiting with you, I have to get you back to your dad's locker room."

"Aww, darn. Well if you have to."He brought me back to my dad's locker room.

"Ok well thanks for bringing me back and I hope that we can hang out."

"Well you were my first niece so I think I can fit you in." We hugged and he walked was nice being able to know someone in this god forsaken place. I turned and opened the door to find my dad making out with some broad on the couch. I turned and walked out as fast as I could. I needed to talk to Kody. I need to. I heard my dad calling my name as I walked down the corridor getting several looks from other workers and back stage crew. As I was walking caught u in my own thoughts I bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking!" I quickly apologized to the girl who looked about my age.

"Oh its ok I was caught up in mine to. What is your name?"The girl asked me.

"Nikhole. Yours?"

"Lindsey DiBiase. I am Ted's sister. Who are you here with if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I am here with my dad against my will. My dad is John Cena."

"Aren't we all here against our will? I was forced to come to "reconnect" with my brother. Yeah right he tore our relationship when he became the star of the family. When he joined WWE he took all the attention and he was the main priority of the family. I am sorry to vent with you."

"Oh no I am actually glad that I'm not the only one with family problems and believe me I know firsthand what this 'family business' can do to families. So please do continue I want to compare stories."

"Well when I was thirteen my brother got a call for Vince saying that they were interested in him and his talents. I was so happy for him. But then my parents started missing concerts and plays that I was in and they missed my promotion from middle school to high school. It wasn't that they needed to be there but it's just the fact that I would have liked them there and they totally blew it off. I was always compared to ted. My parents would say stuff like "Oh Lindsey, Ted wouldn't do that "and "Ted would have done it right the first time." I was just like, ok I am not Ted nor do I want to be him. But when they forgot about my 14th birthday I had a enough. So since then I haven't talked to Ted at all."

"Wow that's intense. My story is like cake compared to yours."

"Well I am ears."

"Ok so basically my mom and dad were teen parents and when I was 4 my dad got the call telling him that they were interested in him. He had the choice between me and my mom or WWE. He choose WWE and left. We saw each other on holidays and birthdays but other than that nothing. But when I was 9 I stopped the visits completely. I felt that if he chose his job over me then he really didn't deserve to see me. But when I was 11 I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes so he came home but we really didn't talk and three days later I was ambushed by him saying that I was supposed to come with him. So yeah my story is cake."

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

I will post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews! Idea's Welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy well tonight as I was on twitter I had a sudden urge to write the latest chapter so I am sorry about the wait!

* * *

I think that was the most awkward car ride I have ever had to deal with. I am so glad I get amazing cell service in Boston. Most of the car ride I was texting Lindsey most of the way back for some odd reason Kody wasn't texting me or answering any of my texts.

When we got up to the room I set all my crap down and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to make John think that I was taking a shower. I sat with my legs crossed and pulled out my phone. I called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie, how are things with your dad?" She asked like she didn't all ready know the answer.

"Mom, seriously? How do think things are going with him? Why the hell did I have to waste my summer vacation with a father who slams people around for a living? The only good part of this trip is meeting Lindsey. She is like the only person I can relate to anymore. "

"Well that's good that you meet another girl. What happened to Kody?" She asked disregarding everything I just said before that.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him that saying how he won't answer any of my texts!" I heard the door bell ring.

"Who's at the door?" I asked

"Oh Natalie, she is a friend from work. She and I are going out for a couple of drinks." She said casually.

"Now it makes since why you wanted me to go with dad so bad this summer. You wanted to be able to go out and have a good time without the guilt of having a kid. Well mom I hope you are happy and you go and get wasted." I hung up on her. By know it had been easily 20 minutes that I had "been in the shower" and John was pounding on the door.

" Come on Nikhole!" I really wasn't in the mood for his garbage tonight so I turned off the water and walked out the door. I jumped on the bed and laid on my stomach with my face down.

"So you were in the shower."

"Didn't you hear the water running or are you hard of hearing?"

"Well When I am in the shower I my hair is usually wet and I change my cloths afterward." Damn it he noticed.

"First off you don't have hair baldy. Second if I were you thank god I am not I would wash my mouth out and sit in a bath of chemicals and third mom says hi."I retorted.

"Well she is coming over later so you will get to meet her and what do you want for dinner?"

"God, why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Because I get to be that way so that's final what do you eat on your pizza?"

"White with Broccoli."

"We agree on something."

"So I ran into uncle Randy today. Well actually I meet Alanna before I saw uncle randy. She's looks so much like uncle randy it's not even funny."

"Yeah she's quite the personality! So there is something you need to know." There was a knock on the door. John got up and looked to see who it is.

When he opened the door it revealed a late 20's looking woman with a little girl about 6 years old and a 5 year old boy. So this is what he wanted me to know that he had moved on. It was like a slap in the face. So this must have been the woman who I saw in the locker room and why I was getting looks all day long.

John hugged the woman who I assumed to be his wife and he picked up the little girl and the boy. I was having all I could do to hold my tears in. When they finally stopped hugging John looked over at me.

"Nikhole this is Maria my fiancé." She out stretched her hand. I shook it.

"Hi Nikhole I have heard nothing but good things about you." I put on the most unbelievable smile in the world. John then introduced me to the rest of his family.

"Nikhole this is Alyssa and this is Ethan."I felt a pang of jealousy towards the two. I knew I shouldn't be feeling it towards them but it killed me that my dad in away forgot about me and started a new family. I mean sure I acted like I didn't want my dad around but there is not a day that I wouldn't kill to have my mom and dad together as a family. I was envious because these two kids are going to grow up with their dad to see every birthday, every Halloween, first day of school, Christmas.

All of the things I never got. I never had my dad to teach me how to ride my bicycle or to be there on my first day of school.

I couldn't last another minute in that room with the picture perfect family. I felt like I didn't belong in the same room because to me I wasn't included in that family. I was just the girl who was forced to travel with her dad and her dad didn't even want her in the first place.

"Umm I am going to go get some air." Before anyone could object I grabbed my purse which held all of my diabetes stuff and my phone and walked out of the room and I took off running to the elevator. As I got on the elevator I noticed that there was 1 other person on it. It was a really pretty girl,

"Sweetie are you ok you look kind of flustered?" She asked me.

"Not really"

"Ok well how about you tell me your name and what's going on."

"Well, my name Is Nikhole, Nikhole Cena. And it really just a lot of issues at the same time."

"So you're Nikhole. John talks about you all the time with you in all of your sports and all of your accomplishments. Oh by the way my name is Torrie Wilson I used to work with your dad now I just interview occasionally and travel with my boyfriend Matt Korklan but you know him as Evan Bourne."

"Oh." The elevator stopped.

"Well here's my stop. But here's my number if you ever want to hang out or just even talk." She handed me the piece of paper with her number written on it as she exited the elevator.

When the elevator stopped at the lobby I decided that maybe an hour at the gym would possibly cool me down. So lucky me I just happened to have a pair of cotton shorts on and a t-shirt on.

I popped in my head phones and turned the volume up full. I knew that I really shouldn't be doing this saying how I haven't really eat anything all day and that with me working out right know I am burning all my calories which is making my sugar plummet. But right know I didn't care and it beat going back up there with picture perfect family.

I knew I had to get something to eat before I passed out from my sugar being so low. So I got of the elliptical and checked my blood sugar. 86 great if I don't get some food I am really going to pass out. I looked in my purse to see how much money had. I had exactly $2.59 in my wallet.

I ran out to the main desk and like butted in front of a line of people.

"I know I just butted in line but I am a diabetic and my blood sugar is really low so if you could just tell me where a vending machine."

"Coley?" I looked over and I saw Kody.

"Hey Kody, Do you have like a candy bar or something?"Kody handed me a candy bar,

"Coley, have you been crying?"

"Yeah I sort of had a confrontation with my dad and his family."

"Do you want to stay with me and my dad tonight?"

"Kody that's exactly what I want to do right now." Of course didn't care I was like another daughter to their family and they treated me like they would Kody and Kyra. As we walked up to their room Kody held me close.

For the rest of the night I told Kody everything that happened and he held me close when I cried my eyes out and he held me close as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Reviews are great ! 10 reviews then you get the next chapter. Oh also **Cenationxprincess **i hope you like it! Ideas are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mi amigos. I'd like to thank all of you for your support and your review which really do mean a lot to me. Also some of you may wonder why I choose for Nikhole to have Type 1 diabetes. Well the reason for that is because I know what I am writing about and I have a lot of experience with this disease being that one of my best friends almost lost her life recently with this and thank god that she pulled through and my father has Type 2 diabetes. So that's basically why I choose that.

Oh and I would also like to say 2 things. One, I am sorry for all of the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter when I went upload it I thought that I had fixed everything but when I read it over I saw mistakes and it was like 3 in the morning.

And two **I DO NOT OWN WWE IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up around 8ish the next morning. It was very unusual that I would even be up at this time in the morning saying how I usually crawled out of bed around 11 o'clock 12'ish. I knew I was already in trouble that I walked out last night but know I knew I was in hot water. So I grabbed my purse and wrote a quick note to Kody telling him that I had went back to my hotel room.

As I walked towards the elevator I turned on my phone to check how many missed calls, messages and texts that John and various other people had sent me. 36 missed calls. 8 voice mails. 45 texts. All from John. You know if he wasn't my dad and someone didn't know me and they got a hold of my phone I could have my own personal stalker! I laughed to myself as I got on the elevator. I Decided lets listen to a couple voice mails from daddy dearest.

"Nikhole it's your dad. I just called to tell you that dinner is here so you need to come back to the room. Ok so I'll see you in a couple."Message 1, down. Let's see when he called… 10:57, Next message.

"Nikhole it's dad again. I'd like to know where you are it's almost 11:30. When you get this call me,"I can't wait to hear the next one.

"Nikhole Abigail where the hell are you it's past midnight and you are nowhere to me found! Call me as soon as you get this!" I laughed it brought me great pleasure knowing that I had made my daddy dearest a nervous wreck and that he probably hadn't slept at all in the past 24 hours. The Rest of the messages mainly consisted of that but when different times and may more curse words. That put a smile on my face.

When I got off the elevator I had started going through and deleting most of the texts that I had gotten the night before. As I turned the corner to our hotel room I saw my dad sleeping against the door so if anyone (anyone meaning me) tried to get into the room it would wake him up. Oh well what the hell if I am up at this time he disserves to be too. I inserted my keycard in the slot and when I saw the green go sign I yanked the door open to hear Johns head cluck with that hard carpet floor. I stepped over him while he was nursing his head. When he noticed that it was me he scrambled to get to his feet.

"Nikhole where the hell have you been all night and why do your eyes look like you have been crying?" Damn it I forgot that I never washed the lines of my running mascara off mf my face.

"I've been around."I said with my back towards him

"No I don't think you are hearing me. I want to know exactly where you where last night!" He yelled. Oh so he wants to yell. Well I have news for him two can play that game. I quickly turned around.

"Why do you even care you got to spend time with your family? Huh?"Nikhole hold it together don't cry in front of him he doesn't disserve you or your tears .

"Nikhole, I care because you are my child and my responsibility. Maria, Alyssa, and Ethan really wanted to get to know you. What's the matter?"

"Oh yeah that's right dad's other family wants to get to know me, Why do you suddenly care about me now? Why now? Huh why not when I was 7 and shattered my wrist or on my first day of school! Or when I used to get teased on father's day when everyone else did projects while I had to sit there. Or maybe when I was 9 and I realized that you weren't coming back. Or lets go with every birthday I waited for my dad to come back or even send a card. But I never got that."I was crying.

"Nikhole what do you mean. I sent you cards and letters and gifts and everything."He looked genuinely confused. I motioned for him to continue.

"Nikhole I have sent you 12 birthday cards along with gifts. 326 letters telling you how much I missed you and that if you wanted to visit me to call and I had sent you and your mom numerous tickets. So don't ever say that I haven't tried to have a relationship with you." Oh my god it was moms fault she kept me from him. My dad opened his arms and I fell into the sobbing. I knew that he was telling em the truth because it seemed like something that my mom would do.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry that Ignored you . I am sorry that I left last night. I'm sorry that I thought that you replaced me. I'm sorry that I have been really rude.."

"Nikhole you thought that I replaced you?" He asked surprised.

"Well kinda when I saw you with Maria, Alyssa and Ethan. To me it felt like you left and started a new family because I wasn't good enough."I looked down. My dad raised my chin.

"Why would you ever think that no one can replace you. You are my first born and you are my baby girl." I knew for me to ever have a normal relationship with my dad I needed to get those letters and cards. All of the sudden his cell started ringing. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Hello?"His face turned to a saddened look.

"Now, Vince?" Yes perfect opportunity to sneak off and go get those letters and cards.

"Ok will be there in 10 minutes." I hung up the phone. Now only if I can get him to ride with who ever he is supposed to go with.

"What was that all about?" I asked faking my curiosity.

"Vince just surprised me and Randy with an autograph signing. Sorry I can't miss it hype for Summer Slam." He told me with a saddened tone.

"Oh dad it's ok. So are you riding with Randy?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm not sure how long I will be gone but when Maria wakes up can you tell her where I am?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled. If only he knew that I would be taking his mustang out on my own little drive! He quickly changed his cloths and was out of the room. I figured I would be nice and leave a note to not give everyone a little heart attack.

_Hey dad,_

_ Umm I don't know how to say this but I took your Mustang. I went back to Philadelphia to get some of my things and the letters. I should be back by late tonight so don't worry. I just need to have these letters. _

_ -Nikhole_

The note was straight and to the point. The way a note like that should be. But I am glad that I will not be around to see him blow up when he gets the note. I pulled out my cell and decided to call Lindsey to see if she wanted to come with.

"Hello, you better have a pretty damn good reason for calling me at… 8:46 in the morning!" I had to laugh.

"Hey it's Nikhole, Get up and get dressed we are going on a road trip today."

"Give me on good reason why I should get up I mean I have this nice warm and cozy bed."

"It will get you away from your brother and It will also piss him off."

"Ok I'm in."I heard her jump up.

"Ok give me a half hour and I will be there."I hung up and jumped in the shower quick and did my make-up. Before I left I grabbed my bag and my phone. As I was about to knock on Lindsey's hotel room she opened the door and came out quickly. I gave her a questionable look. She quickly caught on and gave me a reason.

"Ted's still sleeping like I should be and I remembered that he is such a fricken light sleeper it's not funny l got up in the middle of the night to go pee and on my way to the bathroom I stubbed my toe and said oww kind of loud and he yelled at me for being "to loud"." I laughed.

"Dude it's not funny! I do not enjoy getting yelled at in the middle at the night because I cannot control my voice when I stub my toe."

"So don't stub your toe!"I laughed

"Ok I'll remember that next time!"When we had got out to the parking lot I quickly found dad's car. I walked over to it while Lindsey just looked at me.

"This is your car?"She asked in shock.

"Nah it's my dad's. " I said as I got in the car.

"Are you going to stand there all day with your jaw to the floor or are you going to get in?" She quickly closed her mouth and got in the car.

"Wow your dad let you borrow this!" she said amazed.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"She said.

"Well let's just say he is going to be shocked when he gets back from the signing and his car isn't there."

"Oh my god you stole your dad's car!" She joked.

"I did not I just borrowed it for let's say 10 hours."

"Wait you never did tell me where we are going."She asked curiously.

"We're going to my house in Philly to get some things that I need."

"Just asking but what are these things that are so important that we have to drive there?"

"Ok well it's a long story. Just saying."

"Well I have loads of time."

"Ok well last night my dad's fiancé and their kids came to see him and to meet me last night. So I basically felt like 'Wtf you leave me and then start a whole new family' and like I wasn't good enough. So I stormed off and went to the gym for about an hour but my blood sugar got really low. Like so low that I almost passed out. But as I was cutting in front of everyone at the main desk I ran in to Kody. Oh yeah that's right you don't know Kody. Ok so Kody is like my best friend and I like have a huge crush on him. But anyways I ran into him and his dad and I like stayed the night with them…"

"Wait you stayed the night with them?"She asked suspiciously.

"Not like that! He only thinks of us as friends."

"Ok so go on."

"So when I left this morning I had a million texts and voice mails from my dad. Some of them were actually quite funny. But when I went back to the room he had actually slept against the door. So naturally I enjoyed it a lot when I heard his head hit the hard carpet. But then we had a huge blow out and I found out that I never knew that my mom had been keeping all of my letters and everything so all of these years that I blamed him for leaving me and everything when I really shouldn't have been blaming him at all."

"Like what were you blaming him for?"

"Like the fact that he has tried to spend time with me and he had sent me letters and cards. He even sent me and my mom tickets to some of his events so I could see him. But my mom hid them from me. And I Sort of believe him because it sounds like something that my mom would do."

"Wow and I thought that my family was crazy!" She laughed.

"Hey you haven't met all of my crazy family you still have my mom to meet."

"I'm not sure that I want to!" I laughed

"Dude what the hell is your brother going to say when he wakes up and you are no where's to be found? Did you even leave him a note?"

"Pshh, no. and he will probably freak out and when I get home I will get a lecture from him."

"Wait your brother is four years older than us. How is he qualified to give you a lecture?"

"Because he is holier than Jesus Christ himself didn't you know that Ted is automatically better at everything?"I laughed.

"You really don't like Ted do you?"

"It's not that I don't like ted it's more of the fact that I don't like who he has become and the way my parents treat me and my brothers Brett and Mike…"

"You have other brothers?"

"Yeah Mike is 25 and Brett is 11. It sucks because I can't tell anyone except you what is going on and me and Brett always get compared to Ted."

"I'm sorry."

"What can you do about it?"

We carried on small talk the rest of the way to Philly but It wasn't in till 4 in half hours later when he arrived to the little house that I grew up in.

"OK so I am just going to run in and get that it might be a while though."

"Cole take as long as you want I understand." I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Mom?" I called out to her.

"Nikhole what are you doing here?" She asked me as she came from the kitchen.

"Mom where are all the letter's that dad sent to me?" I asked calmly.

"What do you mean NIkhole?"

"Mom you know what I mean I want everything and don't give me that crap that you don't know what I am talking about because I know damn well that you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Nikhole…"

"No mom you made me think that my own father didn't want me because you were mad because you gave him and ultimatum and he took his job. Mom he tried to see me and you were to pissed at him and destroyed my relationship with my own father mom! Do you know how bad not having that relationship with dad was on me? Huh? All the crap I had to put up with?No so give me my letters and my cards!"

"You really want them?"

"No mom I just drove 5 hours to stand here!" She then walked up to our attic and got a box with a top on it labeled John.

I had the relationship that I should have had with my dad in my hands.

* * *

OK so that was a long chapter but I thought that you guys deserved it. I have pics of the characters up. I am just going to sayh that drama is coming u in the next couple of chapters.

I have two questions for you.

**1)**Which WWE superstar do you think that Nikhole should date? **It cannot be Kody.** I sort of have an idea but I would like your opinion.

**2)**Oh also I am looking for someone to make a banner for this story so if you are interested please leave me a review or pm me about it.

So if we can get 8 reviews i will be extremely happy and for every reviewer who reviews you guys will get a sneak peek! So reveiw


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel good knowing that people actually like my story!

* * *

Lindsey and I were on the way back home as she read me most of the cards and some of the letters. I didn't have her read me all of them because I wanted to read some of them by myself later that night. We were about maybe 3 hours away and Lindsey's phone had been ringing non-stop! It rang again.

"Lindsey if you don't answer that phone I will chuck it out the window!" I said aggravated and I guess she knew that I was serious but before she picked up I added to it.

"Oh and when you do pick it up put it on speaker!" I laughed she gave me the look that read "Shut the hell up or else"

"Hello?"She put it on speaker.

"Where the hell are you?" Ted was obviously pissed off.

"In a car."

"Lindsey I am not playing this fucking game! Tell me where you are!" You could see that Lindsey was taken back from Ted's outburst. I also knew that with this outburst it would challenge Lindsey to rebel even more.

"Sorry Ted I know that everyone treats you like your so above everyone but I my book your zero!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't I'll be back maybe in 4 hours. I don't know maybe I might hop on a plane and head back to Missouri."

"Lindsey…."Ted got cut off by Lindsey hanging up on him. I heard her silently crying. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Linds… what's the matter?"

"I am so sick of it. Everything is always about Ted. I can't do anything without it not being ridiculed by him or my parents."She told me in tears.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh there's nothing you can do I am just so sick of it I could scream." I laughed

We were about 3 hours away. We in a somewhat serious conversation.

"Ok so do you agree with me that Angelina from Jersey Shore needs to get the hell out of the house?"Lindsey asked me.

"Seriously who doesn't! Did you watch it on Thursday?"

"Yeah. I love Snooki when she said that Angelina died! And how did you watch it you were MIA(missing in action)?"

"Kody and I watched I have him addicted to most of my shows. He currently watches American Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, Jersey Shore, One Tree Hill, Make It or Break It, and the Secret Life. Half of them I had help from Kyra." She gave me a clueless look.

"Kyra is his sister."

"Ok well you like really need to introduce me to him and his sister! They sound like cool people." She laughed

"Yeah they are. They have helped me through most of my problems."Just as she was about to say something my cell rang. I looked at my caller id and my heart dropped. It was my dad. And Lindsey realized it.

"Speaker now!" she ordered. Oh god well it was now or never.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Where is my car? What the hell would possess you to take my car and take a little road trip? If that car does not come back in 1 piece…" He trailed off.

"Ok one question at a time! We are two hours away. Your car, I'm driving it. What would possess me? Umm I had to get some things from Pennsylvania. And don't worry your car is in one piece!"

"What the hell is so important that you had to get in my car and drive all the way to Philly to get it?"HE asked angry.

"I can't tell you but its worth it trust me." I said reassuringly. He sighed.

"Ok Nikhole but you better be back by morning."

"Not that I won't but why?"

"We are going to a family dinner at my mom and dad's house."

"Oh my god! Grammy and Poppy! Are the uncle's going to be there?" It had been almost 12 years since I had seen them!

"Yeah they will be there."

"Ok well it's not really safe for me to be talking to you while driving."

"Oh ok well get home soon and don't damage the car."

"Ok will do." I hung up.

"How come my call couldn't have gone like that?" I laughed.

"So, not funny!"

"It actually is."

"Whatever." All of the sudden my speed started to slow down. I pulled over.

"What's happening?" Lindsey asked me.

"I wish I knew." I looked at the gages.

"We're out of fuel."

"Oh this is great just great! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere with no gas!"

"Oh yeah like I planned to run out of gas. Check your cell to see if we have service!" I checked my cell. Damn it no freaking service!

"You got service?" I asked.

"Nope, how about you?"

"Not a bar."

"This is exactly what I want to be doing on a Tuesday night!"

"Ok I am going to go in search of service. Stay here and keep all of the windows rolled up and the car locked. If you see a tow truck wave it down."

"Ok but don't leave me here all night please."

"If I am not back in 2 hours then start to panic. Ok?"

"Ok." I set off on journey to find some type of human to take me to a gas station.

It was an hour later and I was still walking. The sun was starting to set and it was getting cold. I wrapped my arms around my body. As I turned the around the corner I saw a little old restaurant. It looked very quiet. As I was walking up I saw someone very familiar walk out.

"Ted!" I ran up to him.

"Look I am not in the mood to sign anything." He said very rude to me.

"I'm not a fan. I am John Cena's daughter."

"Look girl. Nice try but Cena only has a 6 year old daughter and no offence but you sure as hell don't look like 6. If you catch my drift." He looked me up and down.

"You don't think I am Cena's daughter ok. But I know your sister and before you even question me. Name? Lindsey Helen. Why her middle name is Helen. It's yours and her grandmother's name. Why she left this morning? I asked her to come with me. Why she was crying after the phone call with you in the car? Well that you will have to talk about with her. "

"Wait you're the girl that she's been texting so much lately and the one that made her go with you."

"Hey I didn't make her do anything. But I would like to know why you are three hours away from the hotel at a diner?"

"Oh, well I had to come to a signing in New York and I was on my way back when I got a call from Torrie saying that Lindsey wasn't back at the hotel. I got pissed. So I was like 20 minutes away and I stopped here to cool down. Now why are you here and where is my sister?"

"About that… we need fuel so the car is pulled over and Lindsey is sitting in the car."

"Ok well there's a gas station about 5 minutes away and I have a gas can in the back of my rental car so hop in."

The ride to and from the gas station was mostly quiet in till about 2 minutes away from the car.

"Don't yell at Lindsey." I said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't yell at your sister."

"Why not she deserves it?"

"Umm, maybe because you are like 4 years older than her. You're not her dad. And believe it or not she puts up with more crap then you think she does." He didn't have a chance to respond because we were at the car.

Lindsey hopped out of the car faster than a shark attacks when it smells blood. She trough her arms on me.

"Thank god you are ok I was so scared!"She then realized Ted was there.

"Nikhole what's Ted doing here?"

"Oh I found him at the diner."

"Why me? Why me?" She looked up at the now almost black sky.

"Hey I could have just left you out here." I realized that I needed to step in before a big blow up was bound to happen.

"Ok well all of us really need to get back to Boston. So to prevent anymore sibling drama Lindsey you drive Ted's rental car back while Ted rides with me and don't worry it has a GPS."

"Why should I?" Ted questioned

"If you ever want to have children someday, you will." I said to Ted.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh watch me." He quickly realized that I was serious and tossed his keys to Lindsey. I turned to face Lindsey.

"Don't do anything to Ted's car!" She also grumbled. I laughed to myself I had just pissed both Dibiase siblings in less than 5 minutes.

I hopped back in the car as I saw Lindsey drive off in Ted's rental car. As I started driving it was mainly silent.

"So why does John have a bunch of letter's in his car?" He asked while holding up the box of letter's.

"There not his, there mine from him."

"Ok so you carry around a box of letters with you everywhere?"

"No. That's why I had to go to Philadelphia to get them."

" You drove 5 hours for a box of letter's?"

"How many times are we going to go over this? Yes I drove 5 hours for a box of letter's!"

"Please clue me in because I am like lost to why a person would drive 5 hours for a box of letters!"

By the time we were done I had just crossed over in to Massachusetts. Ted was like amazed that I had went through so much stuff.

"Wow! I can't believe that your mom would hide those letters and cards from you!"

"Imagine how I feel."We were silent for a little bit.

"So can you tell me why my sister basically hates me?" I was taken aback by this.

"Umm… that's not really my place to say anything."

"Come on you need to tell me."He pleaded with me.

"I'm not going to say anything but I will tell you that your sister has been treated differently and forgotten about." It suddenly got really quiet.

"So tell me about yourself." I said in my lame attempt to start conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Ok his answer was defiantly not helping my attempt.

"Anything?"

"I can bench press 350."

"Not to be rude but I don't want to know how much you bench press. How about we play 20 questions."

"20 questions?"He asked unsure.

"Yeah like I ask. 'What's your favorite food?' I answer then you answer. Easy enough. We can just alternate who asks the questions."

"Ok sounds simple enough? Ok what's your favorite movie? Mine's gotta be Remember the Titians."

"A 3-way tie between Dirty Dancing, The Notebook, and A Walk To Remember. Favorite TV show? Mine's Jersey Shore."

"Not that I watch that much TV but probably Family Guy. Do you like that show? I love it.

"Dude I love that show! What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine's Orange cremecicle!

"Rocky road or death by chocolate. What's your favorite sport to watch? Mine's football.

"Well if you said play I would have said field hockey but to watch that would have to be football. What's your favorite team? Mine's the cowboys."

"Same here! Ok what do you do in your spare time? I usually am hanging out with my friends."

"In my spare time I am usually on facebook or playing sports or hanging out with my friends back home. If you were stranded in the desert and you could only take 1 thing with you what would it be? I would take my cell so I could call someone to get me the hell out of there!" He laughed.

"I'd have to say the same. Ok what is your favorite thing to do on a Saturday night? I like to go out with friends but I also enjoy quiet time at home too."

"Well my favorite thing to do on a Saturday night is spend some time with friends and have a total girls night or just to be completely lazy and watch a movie in my pj's. What's your favorite type of food. Mine is Italian."

"Italian. It looks like our game of 20 questions only turned out to be 10. He said while I parked the car. It was now almost midnight. A 10 hour trip ended up being 14 isn't that great.

"I know how sad." I fake pouted. He laughed.

"I had a really great time tonight! We should hang out again but under better pretenses."

"Yeah, I hope the next time we hang out you don't question who I am." I laughed.

"Hey I didn't know who you were for all I know you could have been some psycho stalker!"

"Gee so now I am a stalker thanks Ted I appreciate it." I said as I got on to the elevator. We were both going to the same floor.

"I never said that you were a psycho stalker I said I thought you were."

"I totally look like a stalker! Just for that you get to hold my box of letters."

"Oh my god what did I do to disserve such a cruel punishment?"He joked.

"Theodore you know what you did!" We exited the elevator.

"I called you a pack rat which you are!"

"Just for that I am going to do this!" I jumped on his back, His knees buckled because of the surprise but they quickly recovered.

"You want to injure me don't you?"

"Maybe?" We laughed. He dropped me off at my hotel room.

"Give me your cell." He told me.

"Only if you give me yours!" He pulled out his cell and handed it to me as I gave mine to his. I quickly added myself to his contacts. As I handed his phone back to him, he had finished with mine and handed mine back.

"So I should go check on Lindsey. I had a lot of fun we should do this again."

"Yeah we should." I opened the door and set the letters down on the desk. Everyone else was sleeping. I ot a text from... Ted is the man.

**_Goodnight stalker:P _**I laughed.

As I crawled into bed the only thing I was thinking about was Ted.

* * *

Ok so thank you for all of my reviewers who mean the world to me! Please review. I am also still looking for someone to make a banner for this story so if interested review or message me. OH and idea's are welcome! **REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A PREVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:30 in the morning. I was being jumped on. By munchkins.

"Go away!" I said tired.

"No get up where going to see grandma and grandpa!" Boy these kids were way to hyper for it being 6:30.

"Who told you to do this?"

"Daddy." She said proudly. I moved her off of my chest and rolled over.

"Nikhole we're leaving in 15 minutes either you can sit up and get dressed or you can go in your pajamas. I don't really care!" I groaned and got up. I was so tired I didn't even take a shower. I through on my Adidas sweats and an American Eagle hoodie. I tossed my hair up in a messy bun and through on some make-up so I didn't look like a total zombie. It was quiet when I exited the bathroom. I walked over to my duffel bag and tossed my cloths in the bag. When I was done, I set my bag by the door with everyone else's bag.

"So, we need to talk." My dad said to me as I was picking other items of mine that had become scattered across the hotel.

"About?"

"Why you took my $60,000 mustang to Philly."

"To get those." I pointed towards the box of letters. He walked over to the box opened up the top and took out a couple of them.

"Oh ok it makes since now. But why were you so late getting home?"

"Well we ran out of gas on some road in the middle of nowhere so while Lindsey stayed the car it took me an hour to find someone. That someone being, Ted. We got gas. And road back to the hotel together. That's it."

"Ok well I trust you so get your stuff in the trunk." He pulled me into a hug and then returned to bringing things down stairs. I saw Alyssa and Ethan playing some game.

"Hey Alyssa, Ethan! Do you want to do me a big favor?" They nodded. "Ok so I'm going to need some super strong muscles? Do you guys have those muscles?" They nodded again. "Good! Now you see that big box over there. Well with your strong muscles you guys are going to help me take it out to the car." They quickly picked it up as I got there duffel bags along with mine.

Just as the elevator, doors were about to close a hand stopped them. I was happy to see that it was Ted that had gotten on the elevator.

"Hey," I said happy.

"Hey." He looked down at Alyssa and Ethan. "You do know that we abolished child labor laws right?"

"A little child labor laws never hurt anybody! What are you doing up this early?"

"Gym. Then I have a bunch of signings. God I think Vince is trying to kill my hand. So what are you doing up this early and with munchkins?"I laughed

"We're going to see my dad's family today. Before you comment on my wardrobe I don't really feel that good so you can keep your comments to yourself." I put with a semi serious tone.

"Chill I wasn't going to say anything but now that you brought it up. You look fine and if you didn't have two sets of ears I would say some other things too." I could feel myself blushing.

"So did you and Linds work some stuff out?"

"Nah, when I got back to the room she was passed out."

"You guys really need to talk about things!" I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ok so you now have stalker, violation of the child labor laws, and assault to a celebrity! Let me guess you're a prostitute on the side?"

"What's a prostitute?" Ethan asked me. Ted burst out laughing. I almost died right there in the elevator. Hmm how do I tell my 5-year-old brother what a prostitute is without not being out of the line?

"Umm, Ethan a prostitute is someone that sells them self for money and the people that buy them do naughty things to them."

"So they are bad people right?" He looked up at me with those crystal clear blue eyes. I shared that one thing with Ethan and Alyssa. My dad's crystal clear blue eyes.

"Yes and prostitute is a bad word so don't either of you repeat it. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied. They then went back to talking about some cartoon they had watched earlier in the morning.

"Are you happy? My life is now complete because I have now told my brother and sister the joys of prostitution?"

"Overjoyed."

"You're a jerk you know?"

"Yup I get told it all the time."

"You should like totally text me today. I mean I do have an hour car ride!"

"Yeah I will." The elevator doors opened.

"Hey when Lindsey get's up can you please talk to her Please for me?" I looked at him begging him.

"I will. But only because you asked me too."I gave him a hug.

"Ted and Nikhole sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Before they had a chance to continue I pulled away and had them out of the elevator like lighting. Ted continued to laugh as I walked towards the main doors.

As we were walking towards the car, it was pretty quiet.

"So you like Ted?"Alyssa asked me. I was kind of taken back.

"Yeah you could say that."

"I know that you don't like daddy and me and Ethan but I am glad you're my sissy because I have always wanted a sissy." I stopped both of them and had them look at me as I got down to their level.

"You guys don't think I like you?" They nodded.

"Why don't you think that I like you?"

"Because when we got here with our mommy you left us."Crap. I never meant for them to think that I hated them.

"I don't hate you guys. I might have issues with dad but I don't hate you."

"Good because I like you!" Ethan smiled up at me.

"Well that's good because I like you too." We then got to the car where Maria and my dad were standing there. They looked at Alyssa and Ethan and laughed. After we had put all of our crap in the trunk, we piled in the mustang. I started out on the first letter. It was dated 2 months after he left.

**Letter 1**

_Dear Nikhole,_

_Hey baby girl. How are you doing? I know that right now you are confused about why I am __not at home with mommy and you. Sweetie I made it! I got my dream. I am a WWE superstar! I want you to know that I still love you very much and I never stopped. There are two plane tickets and two backstage passes with this letter. These are tickets to my first show. I want you to experience this with me._

_Love always,_

_Daddy_

_

* * *

_

It was an half an hour later, and I had gotten through most of my letters that I had picked out. I pretty much lost all concentration on reading when Alyssa and Ethan started singing the "song that never ends." I had to put a stop to this.

"Ok, ok! This just in, the song has been arrested and taken to jail for being so annoying. I have a new game called…the yellow car game?" They looked at me as if I was an alien with 4 heads.

"What's the yellow car game?" You have to be joking me.

"You guys don't know what the yellow car game is?" The responded with no. I took a breath. Ok the yellow car game is like this. The first person to call a yellow car when you see one gets a point and by the time we get to grandma's the person who has more yellow cars gets a prize." I knew adding the prize would spike there interest.

"What kind of prize?" They asked interested.

"Hmm… ok Ethan if you get more cars then I'll play GI-Joe with you for as long as you want. And Alyssa if you win then I will take you on a lovely shopping trip for 2." Their eyes got huge. While they were busy looking for yellow cars I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Hey where are you today? Maybe you can introduce me to your friend…_ I quickly responded to Kody.

_Hey sorry no can do I'm in the car on the way to my grandparents_. I quickly got a response.

_Oh ok I might try and find her today. I am getting dragged around with my dad to a signing. So maybe i might meet her._

_K well I have to go. _I really was not in the mood to hear about Kody's undying need to meet Lindsey. So I started texting Ted.

_Heyyy what are you doing?_ I texted him.

_**Heyyy I'm on my way to a signing with Lindsey.**_

_Please tell me that you guys have talked?_

_**No not yet but I will tonight.**_

_Promise?_

_**Yes stalker I promise. So how is your car ride? **_

_Ok I am stuck between a 6 year old and a 5 year old. How do you think its going?_

_**Lol are you excited to see your grandparents and your family.**_

_If I told you yes, I would be lying. Truth is, My grandparents were not the most supportive of me being here and when I say me being here I don't mean me being with my dad this summer I mean here all together. The only really quality time I spent with them is when I was 4 and spent 2 weeks with the when my mom and dad went on vacation. But after my mom and dad split up I never heard from them again._ Yup that's right all that stuff I said to my dad yesterday on the phone about being excited about seeing them was a big fat lie.

_**Don't worry they will love you. Doesn't your dad have a huge family? **_How could ted me so sure that everything will be ok?

_Yeah he has four brothers. _

_**And I thought my family was big.**_

_But you have to remember I never grew up around these people._

_**Don't worry! Ok we just got to the venue so I can't text but if you need anything or just to talk text Lindsey and have her tell me.**_

_Ok I'll try not to make an idiot out of myself. _I sighed. We had pulled up.

"So Alyssa how many cars did you have?"

"Seven." She said proudly.

"Ethan?"

"Four." He said sadly. I gave him a hug and slyly whispered in his ear. "Hey buddy, don't be sad. I'll play with you tonight." A smile lit up on his face. If you were to monitor my heart rate, right now it would probably be off the chart. My dad rang the doorbell. My grandmother opened the door and greeted us and when I say us I mean everyone except me.

"Hello John." She gave him a hug ad a kiss on the cheek.

"Maria you look beautiful." She blushed.

"Those are the two beautiful grandchildren. Alyssa you have gotten so much taller! And my little man Ethan or should I say big!" Yet again, these kids have more experiences that I never had. She looked at me and didn't say anything. She apparently doesn't like me for some god awful reason.

"You guys made perfect timing I just finished dinner! Everyone is out back." I was not sure if I should just stand here or follow. Alyssa apparently thought that I should follow as she pushed me out back. I just stood there as everyone greeted them. Dad was right every brother was there, Steve, Dan, Matt and Sean. They were all there. As soon as everyone had been done with, greeting each other everyone just stared at me. They stared at me for a while before my dad spoke up.

"Guys this is Nikhole. Nikhole this is the family." I awkwardly waved and got more stares. They all shifted their focus on eating the food that my grandmother brought out. I scanned the table to see what I could eat. The dinner consisted of a huge pasta salad, corn on the cob, and a huge fruit salad. Great I can't eat anything. I lightly pushed my dad.

"Dad?"

"What's wrong?"He looked almost expecting me to tell him that I felt unwanted.

"I can't eat anything?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me oddly.

"I mean I can't eat the pasta salad due to the pasta being starchy. I can't eat the corn because the carbohydrates. The fruit because of the natural sugars."

"Oh ok. Well then here." He handed me his keys.

"Go get something to eat and 10 minutes away from here there's a mall. Ok. I will give you a hundred dollars and my credit card to take Ethan and Alyssa with you so they don't have to see this." We acted as if him giving me the hundred and the credit card was a drug deal. I had to laugh.

"Munchkins who wants to go on that shopping trip now?" They hopped up and were by my side I am surprised they didn't get whiplash. When I got out to the car and as I was putting Alyssa in her booster seat my phone vibrated but I just let it vibrate.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to you?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"They were kind of surprised to see me." I said while I got in the driver seat. Before I started the car I looked at the text I had gotten. It was from Ted.

_**Heyy I just go done with the signing. How's the fam?**_

_Horrid... hey do you know where the mall is in West Newbury?_ I hoped to god he did.

_**Yeah why?**_

_Would you and Lindsey be willing to drive up here and spend the day with me and Alyssa and Ethan? _

_**Well Lindsey went off with Kody for the day. So I have nothing better to do. **_The old Nikhole would wanted to kill Lindsey for spending time with Kody. But right now I really didn't care because Ted was coming up. I looked in back.

"Hey guys. Would you guys mind if ted came with us to the mall?"

"Ted's coming! That's so cool. He can take me in the video game store!" Ok so Ethan seemed happy now I just needed Alyssa's opinion.

"Alyssa?"

"But you said that it would just be me and you?"

"I know and it will be because Ted and Ethan will be hanging out while we go do girlie things like shopping and manicures and maybe if your lucky I might let you get a pedicure." She smiled.

"Ok then Ted can come with us."

After I stopped and got me, Alyssa,and Ethan some food. We were off to the we got there I texted ted asking him if he was there yet.

_**Yeah i'm here I am sitting in the food court while dealing with fans. Hurry! **_I laughed because just as we walked in Ted got attacked by another mob. I reminded me of the first couple of says with my dad and all the crazy fans. Once they all disbursed we walked up to Ted,

"You've got yourself quiet a fan group there Dibiase."

"I know because everyone just loves me" I laughed at his ego."Hi Alyssa. Hi Ethan."

"Hi Ted."

"Ok so the plan is that you go off with Ethan and do the whole man thing while I girl it up with Alyssa."

"Sounds fun."Ted and ethan started to walk away.

"Ted." I called to get his attention. They walked back over to me.

"Here this is for Ethan." I tried to hand him the hundred but he wouldn't take it.

"Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"He nodded."Don't spoil him please?" I got an ok mother look from Ted. As we both parted ways.

By the time that we had gotten back home it was almost 7:30. All of us had a pretty good time. Alyssa and I went shopping and I got two new outfits while she got four. I took her shoe shopping to match her new outfits and I got a new pair of puma's and a pair of flip flops. Then I took her to the nail salon in the mall and had her get a manicure and a pedicure. My dad really doesn't want to look at his credit card bill. Ethan has been giving me all the details about his day with Ted the whole way home. Him and ted bought 3 new video games, 2 new wrestlers which just happen to be the Legacy set and John Cena and 3 new packs of toy soldiers. For the final treat we all went out for ice cream before Ted headed back to the hotel. We were 5 minutes away and Ethan was sleeping soundly while Alyssa was talking my ear off which I didn't mind. When we finally pulled up I got Alyssa out of her booster seat and I had her wait with a couple of the bags as I got the remainder of the bags I also had to carry Ethan in the house.

When we walked the family was watching a movie in the living room. Alyssa dropped the bags and ran to my dad. I handed Ethan to Maria whose arms were open.

"Daddy I had so much fun with Nikhole! We went shopping and I got for new outfits and I got new shoes and look at my nails and my toes daddy!" I felt good knowing that I had made there day.

"Wow Alyssa! They are really pretty." She went around the room showing them to people.

"You tired Ethan right out!" Maria laughed

"Yeah I actually invited Ted to come with me so we had a lot of fun." I was glad that Alyssa decided to show everyone her outfits. I walked up next to my dad and bent down.

"Hey dad, can you show me where I am sleeping tonight."

"Yeah." We walked upstairs and then down a hall into a room with two beds. I plopped down on the one closest to the window.

"So I am sorry about my family." My dad blurted out.

"What can you do? I am just wondering what I did to make them not even want to talk to me."

"They blame you for your mom's actions. That's wrong."

"Don't beat your self up about it."

" I really appreciate you taking Ethan and Alyssa with you today."

"It was no problem really. It was really fun!"

"Sounded like it was. Why don't you come downstairs and join us?"

"Nahh I'm good. Who's the other bed for though?"

"Oh you are going to be sharing a room with Alyssa. Who should be up here any minute," Just as he finished that sentence Alyssa walked through the door in her PJ's.

"Daddy can I watch a movie with sissy?"

"I don't care but not to late got it?"

"Got it."Alyssa decided to watch the little mermaid and also decided that she was going to come over in my bed and watch it in bed with me. As the movie started she cuddled right up against me. And in the first 20 minutes we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Ok so that was chapter 8... Yay It took me longer then I expected to write this chapter because I really wasn't motivated to write because I didn't get as many reviewers as I thought I would get. So if you would like the next chapter up 8 reviews!  
Also I am looking for someone to make a banner for this story! So if you are interested leave a review or pm me.

Oh and as i was reading i decided to clear somethings up.  
1) Kurt still works for WWE  
2) Don't worry there will still be some major family drama.

Love, Jenn


	9. Chapter 9

Ok thanks for the reviews! I appreciate everyone's opinion!

* * *

I woke up around 7 and hopped in the shower quick. I got dressed in a pair of straights and a peace love happiness American Eagle shirt, dried my hair and did my make up. While doing this I prepared my self for another long day of dirty looks and being ignored. I am praying that breakfast has food that I can eat. I could only hope. I texted Ted before I woke up Alyssa.

_You and Lindsey should come up for the day or just in case I want to make a run for it._

_**I was already on my way. Lol me and ted were going to surprise you.**_

_Lol ok and heyyyyy linds._

When I exited the bathroom I saw that Alyssa was waking up. I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Hey munchkin."

"Morning." She said tired.

"You have to get up and take a shower. I put your cloths,towel, and a wash cloth in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you." She said politely as she went in the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she called me in the bathroom to curl her hair because she knew that I had taken my hair curl and straightener with me. About five minutes in to me doing her hair she brought up me and Ted.

"So you like like Ted?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I like him."

"Thanks for your approval." I laughed but she didn't seem to notice.

"How come daddy's family is so mean to you?" Hmm I wondered the same thing.

"I don't know sweetie." I decided to leave it at that.

"Oh well they are being meanies!" I laughed.

"I agree, but just because they are being mean to me, doesn't mean that you can be mean to them got it?" She gave me a hard look

"Why they aren't being nice so I shouldn't have to be!" Even though she did have a point there was no way that I was going to let her disrespect them as much as they were me.

"Maybe that is so but they are adults and you are 6. You are not going to be disrespectful."She pouted.

"I guess but I don't like how they are being big Meany heads to you."

"I don't either." It took me 10 more minutes to finish her hair. In the end it ended up up in a pony tail with loose curls. We were watching tv when my dad came in. Alyssa of course ran over to him.

"Good morning daddy!" She said excited as he picked her up.

"Hi sweetie you look very pretty today with your outfit and your hair. Did Nikhole do your hair?"

"Yeah daddy" He set her down.

"I just came in to say that breakfast is ready."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." I sighed as he left the room. I laid there on the bed deciding when to make my appearance not like anyone would care. After five minutes I figured if I didn't go down there then they would come find me.

When I got down stairs they were all involved in a conversation amongst themselves. UGH! I took a seat down at the table and grabbed a couple pancakes and sat them on my plate.

"Can someone pass me the syrup?" There conversation halted. They gave me a glare and went back to eating. You know what. Screw it. I am going to get there attention. I stood up.

"I said can one of you people instead of looking at me like I am a mass murderer reach with your hands that are perfectly fine and grab me the fucking syrup that is right in front of you so I can eat the pancakes that I shouldn't even be eating!" They didn't move an inch.

"You know what I'm done with you people! You know I was trying to manage trough all you ignoring me!" I turned to my dad. "Thanks for sticking up for me dad! I can't believe you! I bet that you didn't even want me at all! In fact I know that you didn't." I heard Lindsey and Ted pull up outside so I ran upstairs grabbed my bag that I didn't bother to unpack and grabbed the cards. I quickly texted ted to wait for me outside. When I got downstairs I saw that my dad had now stood up. I flung the box of cards down on the table.

"Here take them. I can't believe that I almost forgave you. You are the same person that left me when I was four years old crying in the driveway. All you care about is yourself. You won't even defend your own daughter. So I am going to leave since no one wants me here. Who know's maybe you won't ever see me again I mean no one wants me here." Alyssa came running towards me,

"No you can't leave."I looked down at the girl and saw what I had been like with my dad all of those years back. I bent down and got to her level.

"Munchkin, I have to."

"No you don't I'll make them be nice. I promise. I just got you! You can't go!" I looked up at my dad.

"Hey dad does this situation bring up any old memories?" I got no answer. " Don't worry you will see me on Sunday at SummerSlam." I hugged her, stood up and looked at my dad.

"You lucky that what she said hit home and reminded me of what my dear old dad did to me at four years old or else I would be on the next flight to Philadelphia." I said before I picked up my bag and walked outside to Ted's car. I had tears coming down my eyes. My mascara wash running and I probably looked like a total wreck.

When Lindsey saw me she got out of the front seat and got in the back seat and hugged me. I told Ted and Linds everything from what had happened when I met the Grandmother from hell to when I flipped out on my family.

Lindsey is what you call a true best friend. Through everything she sat there and listened occasionally adding comments. She whipped my tears and let me cry on her shoulder like I would her. When I finally got done bawling my eyes out we had a normal conversation.

"So what did you think about Kody?"

"Total hottie! But he's great awesome personality and everything."

"So you like Kody?" I can't believe I am asking this. But I don't think I would have a problem if she did.

"Yeah but only as a friend. I just couldn't see myself dating Kody. I mean he's a total hottie and everything. Also you told me that you liked him."

"About that... I like someone else now." She gave me a questionable look.

" Who?"

"I'm not going to say because it's to early to tell."

"Ok but later I want total details."

" Got it."

" So what's going on with you and Ted?" I asked curiously.

" Well last night when I had gotten home we talked and for once in about four years I felt like I had my brother back."

" That's really good."

"I guess but I have forewarned him that I will still annoy him to death."

" Linds you wouldn't be your self if you didn't."

" I know I am just that amazing."

"Edders, are we almost there?"

"Edders?" Ted and I both said at the same time.

"Yes! I used to call him that when I was little because I couldn't get my T's right."

"Oh yeah then you would call Mike, Ikey."

"Yes you were 8 when Brett was born so you might remember all of Brett's adventure's."

" He got in the most trouble when he was a kid then Mike, You and me all put together." Lindsey looked at me.

"Don't worry you will get to meet them tomorrow."

"What?'

"We are going to Mississippi tomorrow to visit my family."

"Didn't you just see that I don't do good with meeting people's families."

"Yeah but there is like no way to not fit-in in our family." Ted said with that stupid grin.

Here I am standing in front of the Dibiase household scared out of mind hoping not to screw this meeting the family up too. I had to face my fears when the door opened to reveal a short southern looking housewife.

"Ted and Lindsey get over here and give me a hug!" Once done with there hugs she looked at me the smile never once leaving her face.

"Now who is this sweet looking young lady?"

"Mom this is my friend Nikhole. She is traveling with her dad but they had a disagreement so she is going to travel with me and Lindsey for a couple of days."

"So this is the girl that Lindsey has been telling me about. Sweetie Lindsey told me about your diabetes so don't worry I am a nurse I have got the cooking under control. By the way my name is Kelly." She out stretched her hand. I shook it as we entered the house. I was quickly introduced to Ted's dad. Who seemed very down to earth. Then I met Brett as I was talking to Lindsey. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hi I am Brett."

"Nikhole."

" So you are friends with my sister?"

"Yeah." He then walked away mumbling something about that I had no clue about. Lindsey and I laughed about it and then went back to our conversation. About half an hour later when I was sitting on the couch with Lindsey talking ted came up to me.

"Hey Nikhole come here I want you to meet someone." I followed him as he took me to the dinning room. I saw almost the exact copy of Ted. There was a baby seat on top of the table.

"Hey bro. Who's this?"

"Oh dude. This is Nikhole. Nikhole this is Mike my brother, Melanie his wife."

"Hi nice to meet you." I shook there hand's

"Uncle Ted don't forget about me!" The little girl said. Ted bent down and picked her up. I could tell that he spoiled her rotten every time he got the chance to.

"How could I ever forget about you! Nikhole this is Kylie and that little bundle over there is my nephew Breyden." Wow the Dibiase gene's are dominate. Mike, Ted, Brett, and Breyden all look the same.

"Have you guys ever been told that you all look oddly the same?" They laughed.

"All the time!'"

"Just checking." They laughed. Melanie and Kelly pulled me aside.

"What did you do to make Lindsey and Ted be able to be in the same room? We have tried everything." I looked over and I saw Lindsey, Mike and Ted talking and laughing.

"What did I do? All I did really was listen to Lindsey. She told me things, I listened, Ted told me the things, I listened, then told them that they both needed to talk it out."

"Wow! Do you know how long it has been since we have really been able to have a family dinner?"

"Almost four years Kel almost four years." They both separated ways. I went over and started talking to Ted's niece.

" Hi Kylie." She was playing with some barbies.

"Hi... umm I don't know your name. I was playing with my barbies when uncle Ted said it." I laughed.

"It's ok. I'm Nikhole. Could you teach me how to play barbie with you?"

"Ok well..." She went off in a long explanation about the expertise of Barbie and Ken. We played in till Kelly called everyone for dinner.

" So Nikhole tell us about yourself." I gulped. But remained confident.

"What do you want to know Mr. Dibiase?"

"I like that. Someone who doesn't chicken out or back down. Plus you get extra brownie points for calling Mr. Dibiase."

"Ok well since you didn't really give a thing to tell you about I will just tell you my basic history. Ok I'm 16, going to be 17 in a couple of weeks. I live in Philadelphia with my mom. I play Field Hockey for my school and I have been on the varsity on team for 4 going on 5 years. I have led them to 3 back to back state championships."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. That's my life basically in a nut shell." We continued on with dinner and once everyone was done with dinner I helped Kelly clean up the mess.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to help me with these." She gushed as I set the plates in the sink.

"No, it's ok. I'm a guest in your house it's the least I can do. Plus you made a meal that I could eat which is more then I can say for my dad's family."

"Why what's wrong with your dad's family?" She asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Sweetie you wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't bothering you."

" Ok, well I would usually tell my mom all this stuff but since my mom is back in Philadelphia and I am here I'll tell you. My dad and I don't have the best relationship. He left when I was four and my mom wants me to reconnect with him this summer so she forced me to travel with him. On Tuesday we went to spend the week before Summerslam with my grandparents. I was fine with that. But they and everyone else in the family totally ignored me. Like they didn't even say "Hi" or "How are you?" I thought I could live through it. But it just really got to me yesterday morning at breakfast and I flipped. I had Lindsey and Ted pick me up. I just feel like my dad is ashamed of me." I confessed to her.

"Oh sweetie come here." She outstretched her arms towards me. I gave in and gave her a hug.

" I just wanted to be welcomed into there family." We broke the hug.

"Well you are welcomed into the Dibiase Family."

"Mom, Cody is here." Lindsey came into the kitchen.

"That's good."

"Come meet him Nikhole." She said while dragging me out of the kitchen and in to the dining room.

"Ok Nikhole this is Cody Runnels other known as "Dashing" Cody . Dashing this is Nikhole." Lindsey joked.

"Hi. You look oddly familiar." He said to me.

"I probably look like my dad. Nikhole Cena aka Nikhole Cena."

"Dude I need to talk to creative! Every where I go that's all the superstars and apparently there kids and sisters call me." I laughed.

"Hey Coddles. Uncle Ted let's play Singstar!" Ted of course said yes. We all plied in the living room while they got it hooked up. Kylie went first. She sang some Jonas Brother song.

"I think that Nikhole should go up."

"Ok Kylie but then ted has to sing don't stop believing with me. The Glee version too." Ted's face dropped.

" Ok game on." I sang my heart out and laughed a couple of times when Ted couldn't hit the high notes. In the end I beat Ted miserably. When I turned around everyone stared at me with there mouths open.

"What?"

"Your really good?"Melanie said amazed.

"Thanks?"

"No you are like frickin amazing." Cody told me.

"Thanks can we continue playing the game?"

Later this night Lindsey and I where sitting on her bed doing what any normal teenage girl and her best friend do. We had a bowl of popcorn in the middle of the bed while we had facials on and where painting our toes.

"You totally like Cody!"

"You like my brother." She said grossed out.

"So what you like the Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

"But ewww I mean my brother! I thought you liked Kody with a K?"

"I did but I like your brother a lot. Like when I am around him I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not.."

"Awww! You like Ted."

"You like Cody." The night was filled with many giggles and inside jokes.

* * *

So there's Chapter 9. Chapter 10 will be SummerSlam! Right now I am going to thank my lovely reviewers emma217, biblicalforte, ctina, pajama pants5, Brezzyroo, Sonib89, and Cena's Baby Doll.

**Keep the reviews coming they are great. 10 reviews for chapter 10. Oh by the way I am still looking for someone to make a banner for the story. Reviews and Idea are welcomed and encouraged.**


	10. Chapter 10

So I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but I would like to thank the people that did reviews. They mean so much to me.

* * *

It was Sunday and as promised to Alyssa, I was walking in to the Staples Center where SummerSlam was being held. It was Ted, Cody Lindsey, and me.

"So what are you going to do when you see your dad?" Lindsey asked me.

"Honestly I have no clue I think I am just going to come up with something on the spot."

"Great plan..."Cody joked

" Dashing it is a good plan!" Cody made a dramatic sigh.

" I hate the creative team so much for coming up with it."

"I think that it is great!" Lindsey said.

"You only think that because it is the punch line of every joke you have!" Cody retaliated.

"That may be so but you have to admit that my jokes are amazing Mr. Dashing."

"That's it I am going to Vince and demanding he balks to creative!" Cody aggravated turned and started to walk away.

"Wait I'm coming with!" Lindsey ran off to go catch up with Cody leaving Ted and I to talk. We walked for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Your sister is so into Cody." I said to Ted wondering if he saw the same thing  
"So I'm not the only one that saw that!"

"Nah does he like her?"

"I think he does but, he doesn't want to admit it."

"I don't she does either because she's scared that he doesn't feel the same about her," I wasn't talking about Lindsey anymore.

"Now all they have to do is both realize and come to there senses and realize their feelings for each other." If only he knew! We walked and talked. Ted had dropped his bags off in Cody's and his locker room and we headed to catering in search of some good food.

" So you have to poke your self with a needle everyday?" Ted asked.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really you get used to it after a while."

"How old were you when you found out about it?"

"I was 12 and I almost died of my sugar being so high. It was 836,"

"That's like really high!"

"So like you can't eat anything with sugar?"

"I can but like, I can't get like big out on a whole plate full of chocolate of cookies even though I would like too!" He looked at me oddly.

"That sucks..."

"Oh well you learn to deal with it." As we entered catering I saw the person I had been trying to avoid all day long. My dad. As soon as Alyssa and Ethan noticed me they ran toward me and Ted.

"Hey guys why don't you just knock me down." I laughed as when they ran up to me they knocked me right into Ted.

" We missed you Nikhole! It was no fun I didn't have you to help me pick out my outfits!" I laughed yet again and I heard Ted chuckle.

"You never played GI-Joe with me!" Ethan exclaimed upset. I bent down to his level.

" Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise."I saw out of the side of my vision my dad and Maria coming closer.

"Hey guys over there" I pointed to Lindsey. "Well you are going to hang out with Cody, Ted and Lindsey."

"But I want to hang out with you!" Alyssa whined to me.

"I have to talk with your mom and Daddy." She seemed to realize that there was no way around it. She and Ethan ran over to Cody and Lindsey while Ted gave me a look of sympathy. My dad guided me back to his locker room while Maria went off to talk with Mickie James.

"So you've been staying with Ted and Lindsey?"

"Yeah in Clinton with there family for a couple days."

"So do you want to explain yourself?"

"Explain myself? What the hell do I have to explain?" My voice started to climb.

"How about when you made a spectacle of your self in front of my family and took off."

"I don't know what need's explaining I thought I covered everything the other day? Let's see I was tired of having my father's side of the family treat me like shit and my father stand there and let it happen. You know what is Alyssa hadn't reminded me so much of me when I was little I would have walked out that door, had Ted take me to the airport and get on a flight back to Philadelphia."

"If you want to travel with us there are rules..."I cut him off mid sentence.

"But here's the thing I don't want to travel with you! I don't even want anything to do with you! I can't believe that I was going to let you back into my life after all the stuff I went through."

"Nikhole!" He yelled.

"What daddy dearest?" I yelled back at him.

"I know for a fact that your mother doesn't let you act like this1 so why are you acting like a spoiled stuck up brat?" Oh now it was on.

"No you don't know! You never will so don't act like you do! Why can't you process that through your huge ass head?" I yelled and then decided if I didn't leave there would be a huge ass fight. I pulled out my cell and started texting Ted, Lindsey, Kody, and Cody. I was so involved in texting people that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and walked into what felt like a wall of bricks. That wall made me fall to the ground as it stood tall and mighty.

"Watch it!" The guy said rather rudely. I looked the guy up and down. He had a black shirt on with a yellow N on it.

"No you watch it! I was walking fine along and you had not watched where you were going. You didn't even have the decency to help me up and ask me if I was ok!" I was so not in the mood for this creep.

"Who's your dad? You look like someone I know."

"Dude I don't even know who you are?" Something was off about this guy.

" My name is Stu Bennett but you can call me Wade. So now tell me who you are?"

"Nikhole Cena." I said dryly. He mumbled something under his breath and then walked away. I pushed this little run in out of my head. I walked into Ted's locker room and plopped on the couch in between Lindsey and Cody.

"I take it that the talk with your dad didn't go as well as planned," Linds said.

"Not at all. Is it possible to have a migraine on top of a head ache."

"Umm I don't think so sorry. But if you could I would have one." Cody responded to me.

"I second that! What was so hard about your day?" I ask him.

"Lets see a 5 year old who happens to be your brother gave me a 45 minute explanation on how to play GI-Joe. I never knew how many ways a GI-Joe could die in till I met Ethan." I looked at Ted.

"How come you didn't give him the low down on how to play GI-Joe?" I said with a smile. Cody's face went from confused to royally pissed off.

"Dude you knew how to play the whole time and you never said anything? I had to sit through 45 minutes of sitting there listening to a a five year old telling me the different ways to kill a GI-Joe. Your a real class act asshole." Cody said beyond pissed off.

" Hey don't feel bad the first time I met him he thought that I was some fan groupie." I recounted.

"Well I was a newborn when I met Ted so don't remember him but if I did I might have an opinion like Nikhole's and Cody's."

"Ok let's not have an I hate Ted club! Anyways we have a meeting that we have to go to with Vince." Ted said faking offense.

"Consider your self lucky this time." They said as they left.

"Wow they are freaks hey I'm going to catering you want anything?" I asked Lindsey. She shook her head.

As I started walking through the corridors of the area. I popped in my head phones and started jamming out to Taio Cruz.

Then it went black. The last thing I saw and heard was me in my dad's arms while I was clutching my leg screaming in pain. As my dad whispering in my hair that everything would be ok and that Wade Barrett wouldn't get away with it.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it really needed to be updated! So Idea please and Reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appriciate it! So here's another great chapter.

I woke up with a jabbing pain in my leg and head and I the sound of monitors beeping. All I remembered was getting attacked and blacking out. Oh and my dad telling me that everything would be ok. Then everything from there was blank. I looked over and Ted was sitting in the chair reading a magazine. While my dad was sleeping over in the chair next to me.

I tried to hold my cough in as long as a could but I just couldn't anymore, So I finally gave in and coughed. I saw Ted jump up and my dad wasn't far behind him they were at my bed side before I was even done coughing,

"Nikhole?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How long have I been out?'"

"Four days you had a major concussion." I was afraid to ask about my leg but I did anyways.

"And my leg?"

"Broken... you needed surgery to fix it so we were just waiting for you wake up to cast your leg. They want to know what color you want your cast to be." Ted told me.

"What color do you want Ted?"

" Nikhole I don't care, you're the one that has to wear it for 8 weeks."

"Well then I guess lime green."

"Lime green?" My dad and Ted looked at me.

"Yeah that's my favorite color!"

"You definitely got your mom's style!" My dad laughed. Ted must have noticed that my dad and I needed a moment together because he came up with some excuse about going to go get Lindsey and bring her here.

"Hey dad?'

"Yeah?"

" I'm sorry I kind of walked out on you and your family last Sunday. I was just pissed off and I was sick of being treated like I was not wanted. Then Sunday at the area I was pissed off because, well I was just pissed off and I sort of blew it off to you." I looked down while I talked.

"Hey it's ok I should have stood up for you. So it was some what my fault," he hugged me.

"Are you and Ted together. Because he hasn't left your side since you got in the ambulance." I smiled at that.

"Honestly I don't know. Where are Alyssa and Ethan?"

"They are with Torrie and Evan. Maria is really good friends with Torrie so she offered to watch them. Your mom is her too. She's out in the waiting room. She's got all your stuff packed."

"Why does she have my stuff packed I'm not going any where's?" My dad looked confused.

" Aren't you going back to Philly with your mom?"

" Do you want me to?" His face lit up.

"No, I like having my baby girl here with me,"

"Good because your not getting rid of me." He laughed and came over and hugged me again. It felt good to be in my dad's arms I felt safe. A knock on the door interrupted our embrace. I looked up and I saw my mom.

"Hey can I come in?" I didn't say anything, I just gave her a hard look. My dad noticing the silence just gave her a nod.

"Nikhole, they say you can leave the hospital by Saturday. Then we can be home by Saturday night."

"You honestly think that I am going to go with you?"

"Yeah why wouldn't you want to come home with me?" I looked at her honestly wondering how she could think that I was going to come home with her.

"Mom you hid my letters! I am not going to go home with you-"" My dad cut me off before I could continue.

"Nikhole it's not worth it and with your concussion you can't get your blood pressure up." He said calmly said in my hair just loud enough so only him and I could hear it.

"What ever, I am just not going to go with you... I am staying here with my dad and my family and friends." My mom sighed.

"Nikhole you know if you change your mind you can come home at anytime" She came over and hugged me, kissed my head, told me she loved me and then left.

"Hey can I use your cell?"

"Why you have your own?"

"Because I need it." He didn't argue and just handed it over. I scrolled down through his contacts and when I found who I was looking for I hit send.

"Hey babe. How is Nikhole?"  
"Umm I'm ok. But please never call me babe again that was just creepy." I shuttered as dad laughed.

"Deal. But it's good to hear that you are ok."

"So, would you be able to put me on speaker with the munchkins?" I asked politely.

"Yeah no problem." I heard in the background Maria yelling to Alyssa and Ethan to come.

"Hello?" Good it was Lissa who talked. I motioned for my dad to talk.

"Hey guys are being good for your mom?"

"Yeah how is sissy?" I smiled. For the short time I have known them they had grew on me quickly.

"I don't know why don't you ask her." It took them a minute to answer him. He passed the phone back over to me.

"Hey guys."

"Sissy your okay!" This time it was Ethan.

"Yeah I'll be fine. So they need me to decide on a color for my cast which do you think that I should get?"

"Green!" They both said as if they had had it picked out since they found I would be in a cast.

"Awesome that's the color I picked too!"

"Cool! Mommy can we come see sissy?"

"Only for a bit because it's almost 8 o'clock and you guys need to get to bed soon."

"Ok, Ok! Sissy I'll see you in a bit!" They hung up before I could even say goodbye.

"Today's Thursday right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Yes! Tonight is Jersey Shore!"

"You watch Jersey Shore?'

"Of course! Every Thursday night Kody and me get together and watch Jersey Shore, or we used to."

"Care to explain?"

"There's not much to explain. Kody and I used to be inseparable and then we grew apart when we hit high school. He started hanging out with the people who had the latest and greatest of everything. The only reason Kody was accepted with them is because his dad was famous and he had money. Then we just started to drift apart." Before he could say anything Ted, Lindsey, and Cody came through the door with Chinese. Linds came over and and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm glad your ok."

"Yeah me too."  
"We got you Chinese! I got your favorite! Chicken and broccoli with a pint of white rice." Ted said.

"Awesome! Your the best."

"Hey it was my idea!" Cody said.

"And I greatly appreciate it dashing!"

"Oh John we got you food too!" Dad just laughed and thanked them. We all sat around, eat and laughed. Everyone was happy to see Ethan and Lissa. They ran over to my bed and hopped in bed with me. Well Ethan needed helped up on the bed so Linds helped him up. I noticed that he had a bag with him but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hey Munchkins!"

"I thought you were getting a cast?" Lissa asked.

"They are going to do that in the morning so they can set it right." My dad answered for me.

"Hey Ethan what's in your bag?"

"My GI-Joe's. Mommy said that you probably won't be up to playing with me. But I brought them anyways." I smiled.

"Well since I know how to play them and I am pretty sure Lissa does to, I'll play with you guys."

"Awesome."Ethan the looked up at me and motioned for me to bring my ear down to his level. He cupped my ear with his hands and then whispered softly into my ear.

"Ummm Coley... Do you think that Cody and Ted could play too because I don't want them to be left out and they are a lot of fun when they play with me." I then in effort to play along I cupped his ear and whispered softly.

"I don't see why they wouldn't if you asked nicely and politely." His face lit up. He got down with the help of Linds and walked over to Cody, Ted, and my dad who were in some conversation about story lines or something.

"Wpuld you guys like to play GI-Joe with Nikhole, Lissa, and me! Pretty please." He stopped then added. "And I promise I won't correct you if you do the GI-Joe move wrong even if it is against the rules." Cody and Ted looked at each other. Then came over and sat on the sides of my bed.

"Dad, why don't you and Maria go on a walk or go to the cafeteria?" They nodded and then walked out of the hospital room.

We spent a good hour playing GI-Joe. Even Linds joined in. Then Maria and my dad came back and she took Ethan and Lissa back to the hotel. Everyone just stayed in till Jersey shore was done. For some reason my dad,Cody and Ted went out in the hall to talk.

"Hmm I wonder what they are talking about?" I said to Lindsey.

"I am wondering the same thing."

"So are you and Cody together yet?"

"Yeah... we got together really your first night in the hospital. Because I was crying hysterically because for those couple days they weren't sure if you were going to make it and Cody was there and he just let me cry on him. So last night we just like hung out all night just like talking about anything and everything. So we got talking about how in third grade how Kyle Smith asked me out by writing down on a piece of paper will you go out with me check yes or no. But anyways we continued on and then 20 minutes later he hands me a note. So when I open it I see "Lindsey, will you go out with me check yes or no." She gushed to me.

"Aww Linds, that's sweet!"

"You know my brother hasn't left your side since you got up here on Monday. We have tried to get him to come back and take a shower and a change of cloths but he won't and insists we brig them her just encase anything happens." I blushed but quickl hid it when Ted, Cody, and my dad walked in the room.

"So tonight I am going home to spend some time with maria and get somethings taken care of. Ted's going to stay with you tonight ok?" My dad said.

"No Ted, you should go home seriously I really don't need a babysitter,"

"Your no use my mind is made up!"

"Ugh whatever." I said my goodbyes to Lindsey, Cody and my dad. I fidgeted in my bed for about 20 minutes trying to get comfortable. Then I just kinda gave up on it and sighed deeply.

"Nikhole move over."

"Why?"

"So I can help you go to sleep and you get comfortable." I scooted over as much as I could with a broken leg.

"You broke your right leg?" He asked clarifying,

"Yeah."

"Ok well I am going to turn you so you are laying on your left side that way you leg can still be elevated in that lift thingee but you can lay on your side."Before I knew it I was now on my left side in Ted's arms. It was sort of awkward at first.

"So Lindsey told me that you haven't been back to the hotel yet?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you stay here with me? You could have went home?" I honestly wondered.

"I left once to go back to the hotel for a couple hours early Tuesday morning and your blood sugar dropped really low so I raced back to the hospital. But I couldn't get any sleep when I was at the hotel. I was to busy thinking about you?" I blushed.

"Oh really... what were you thinking about?"

"Your smile, about how your smile can light up a person's day. Your eyes, how the can be so soft but at the same time be so fierce. Your personality, you can bring happiness to about anyone's day but get out of your way when your mad" I laughed and I was blushing fiercely.

"I tried to figure out how my life would be with out you and I just could see it. Because if iy wasn't for you I wouldn't have a relationship with my sister. I wouldn't have memories of you being a fan groupie. And I just couldn't picture my life with out you." He then bent down and gently kissed me. It was soft but held so much passion and emotion. He pulled away.

"Your not going to let me live with out you are you?'

"Mr. Dibiase are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

"Why yes I am. What do you say?" I kissed him.

" I take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" I laughed. He pulled me close and that;s how we fell asleep. In each others arms.

YAY! So I finally have chapter 11 up! I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. I really need to hear what you guys think because I haven't been getting much feedback lately and that is starting to get me down and everything. SO PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster that chapter goes up! Idea's are welcome! Also if you confused about anything just leave me a review or pm me. I usually respond fairly quickly.

Oh and I am still looking fir someone who is interested for making a banner for this story! IF you are interested please leave a review or pm me. So anyways thank you for reading!

~DamonandBonnie4ever


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating. I hope you guys still love me :)

* * *

It's official. I hate this leg cast and I hate having to sit in this stupid hotel room.

Everyone seemed busy. Dad, Maria and the kids went to dinner. Ted and Cody are hanging out playing the new COD game and I had basically given up all hope on my friendship Kody.

I had come home from the hospital 2 days ago and all I had basically done was lay in bed. On my first day home Ted, Lindsey and Cody came over and we hung out. Yesterday I just basically spent all day with Alissa and Ethan. How pathetic am I? A 16 year old who's traveling the country this summer and all I want to do is hang out with my 5 and 6 year old brother and sister. I picked up my cell phone and decided that if I stayed cooped up in this hotel room anymore I'd go crazy. So I called Linds. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hey Coley! You have no idea how happy I am that you called me!"

"Ahahah heyy you want to do something... anything to get me out of this hotel room?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at your room in 20?"

"Sound's good see you chica?"

"See you." After we hung up I crutched my way to the bathroom so I could get changed and put some make-up on. It was a light shade but it fit my outfit. I heard Linds at the door and grabbed my purse and the cell and joined her outside the door.

"Hey! I love you for getting me out of that hotel room!" She greeted me .

"Aww to tell you the truth I was going crazy in my hotel room too but why what was so horrible about your hotel room?"

"Dude I have Cody and Ted yelling at the TV and then right before you call they causally tell me that oh now we got Matt(Evan), Matt(hardy), Jeff and Randy coming over to come play with them. Sorry to much testosterone for me."

"Are they playing that new COD game? Black Ops?"

"Yeah and it's annoying as hell they have been playing since noon and it is now... 7."

"Dude my Dad has been talking about that game ALL day long!"

"I don't understand what is soooooo special about that game?"

"Neither do I? Maybe it's just a guy thing?"

"Yeah probably is. We laughed as we got on the elevator. Coincidentally as we got on the elevator Kody just happened to be there.

"Hey Lindsey. Coley how's the leg I saw what happened I just didn't have the time to get to the hospital." He sounded like he felt that he needed a reason to explain why he wasn't at the hospital visiting.

"Hey Kody, the leg is sore." There was just a really uncomfortable silence the rest on they way down. When we finally hit the lobby. I has happy to get the hell out of that elevator.

"So I'll see you around Coley?"

"Yeah come find me sometime and will hang out."

"Will do." He gave me a weird type of hug and then walked over to the gym.

"Well that was awkward." I laughed.

"So I'm not the only one who thought it was awkward."

"Hey you wait here and I'll go get Ted's rental."

"Ok." I said as she walked to go get the car I started to think about me and Kody. We were supposed to be best friends. If we were best friends then why didn't he come see me in the hospital or see me before that. But my thoughts got rudely interrupted.

"Why look who it is? Mr. Cena's lovely daughter. How's that leg of yours?" It was Stu (Wade). I just ignored him and pulled out my cell phone just in case.

"Not much of a talker ay?" He came over a touched my arm.

"What the hell do you want? I mean let's see you've already broke my leg and gave me a concussion. Stay away from me you got it." I shrugged him away

"First off I'm the one that gives the orders not you and secondly consider you getting hurt a preview to your dad if he doesn't stop this against nexus bullshit." He grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"Excuse me get your hands off of my god daughter!" Uncle Randy said with his viper face on. I knew that if Stu said one wrong thing Uncle Randy would attack.

"Ah if it isn't Randy Orton."

"If you ever touch or come near her again I will get every guy in the Raw locker room to beat you to a bloody plup to where you won't ever know your first name got that?" Stu just shot him a dirty glare and walked away but not before adding his two since.

"Nikhole give your Dad that message." Then he walked off. Immediately I gave Uncle Randy a huge hug.

"Oh My God thank you so much."

"No problem but what the hell was the asshole harassing you about?"He asked wondering.

"He was just saying that if dad keeps up the anti-nexus thing that me getting hurt is just a preview to what he'll do. Uncle Randy I'm Scared, I mean what if he actually hurts Ethan or Lissa. I would kill him!"

"I know you would, but he won't hurt Ethan or Lissa because me and your dad won't let him hurt them. I mean if he ever comes close to them along with your dad, I'll kill him." Just then Lindsey drove up with the car which was an '07 Escape.

"You guys going some place?" Uncle Randy asked.

"Yeah were going to dinner and then to get mani pedi's ." Lindsey answered.

"Well that sounds fun... I guess oh well you guys have a fun night I'm off to go play COD with a bunch of guys." As Randy started to walk away I got his attention.

"Hey Uncle Randy?" He turned around. " Would you mind not telling Ted about this little situation? I'd rather tell him."

"What situation?" He smiled.

"Bye uncle Randy love you!"

"Love you too!" I got in the car carefully and tossed my crutches in the back seat.

"So what was the situation?"

"Oh nothing really just Stu wanting to cause some trouble."

"What an asshole!" I laughed.

"Glad to know that it's not just me who thinks that!" We both laughed

~4 hours later~

Lindsey and I were on our way up to her room because I decided that it was to late to go home and that everyone was probably sleeping so I left my dad and Maria(in case he didn't get it) a text telling them that I had just decided to crash at Linds and that everything was fine and that I had my insulin on me. When we got to her hotel room the first thing I saw when we came in was a bunch of snacks and Ted laying in one of the bed's watching TV. Ted looked up.

"Hey babe, hey linds."

"Hey." We both said as she handed me a pair of pj pants. After I had gotten changed and had gotten my Insulin taken care of I hopped over to Ted's bed and climbed in bed and cuddled up against him.

"Mhmmm your warm baby. How was COD?"

"Good. But not as good as this. How was your girl time with my sister?" I heard Lindsey go in the bathroom so I decided now was my chance to tell Ted about Stu.

"Fun I needed it. I had a run in with Stu." I felt Ted stiffen up like a board.

"What did he want?" He remained calm.

"Just to harass me and threaten me buy saying that what he did to me is just a preview for what he is going to do if my dad doesn't stop with this anti-nexus shit. But Randy stepped in and mad him back off." I felt him sort of relax.

"What an asshole." I nodded.

"It feels good to have you in my arms."

"It feels good to be in your arms."

* * *

I know that nothing good really happened in this chapter and that it's short but is basically just a filler chapter. But like I say every chapter idea's are welcome and appreciated just like reviews are. 7 reviews for the next chapter.

Love Jenn


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy guys liked promised here's chapter 13 hope you enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to Lindsey shoving me. Great way to wake up I know. I looked up at her with a dirty look half awake.

"Good morning Lindsey would you like to tell me why you just shoved me?"

"Morning and I woke you because your phone has been going off non-stop since about 8 this morning and it is now.. 10:34. Answer it or I do and I'm telling you if I have to answer it the person who is calling you is not going to have a nice conversation." She thrust the cell phone at me. So I half asleep still trying to gather my thoughts was forced to answer the phone.

"Hello? I don't know who you are but Lindsey says that you keep calling me so if you could stop that would be great because I would really like to get some sleep before my dad screams at me so thanks for calling." And with that I hung up the phone and buried my had back in the pillow.

"You know I'm going to laugh if that's your dad!" I could basically hear the smirk that she had across her face.

"With my luck it probably was." I grumbled. I heard the door open.I decided to ignore it.

"Damn is she still sleeping?" I heard Ted ask.

"Yeah..."

"Then I guess she doesn't want the Iced Caramel Latte that I got her." My head shot up so fast I wasn't sure if I had sustained whip-lash or not.

"Hi babe." I smiled at him. Ted just laughed and walked over towards me.

"Hello beautiful." He gave me a kiss lightly on the lips.

"So about that coffee?" He laughed and handed it over. I graciously accepted it.

"How was your work out?" I said after I sipped some.

"Good." After a few minutes of silence Ted spoke.

"So is your dad going to kill me?"

"I think if he's going to kill anyone it would be me. He's probably going to kill me when I walk in to the hotel room. I'll get attacked with a million questions." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you afraid of what your Dad is going to do?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You think that I am afraid of my dad?"

"You should be!" I laughed.

"Why on earth would I ever be afraid of him?"

"Because he has the power to said you home in one sentence."

"But he won't because this is the first actual bonding we have done in a while."

We continued in conversation for another 20 minutes before I decided that I might better head back to the hotel room before they send out a search party for me. As I got closer and closer to the hotel room the more nervous I got. I stood out side of the door for a good ten minutes before I actually got the courage to go in.

When I went in I shut the door carefully and quietly. But I guess not quiet enough because Dad was right there in a mater of seconds.

"Hey." I said cautiously

"Hey? Hey? You mind telling me why you were at Lindsey's last night with Ted and I got a Text message saying that "I'm staying at Lindsey" and then this morning I call you a total of 13 times and you don't pick up your phone once and then when you do I get you being a smart ass on the phone."

"One, I was at Linds' because last night we got home late from shopping because she took me out shopping because I was bored to death and we actually spent friend time together. Two nothing went on with Ted last night I sleep in linds' room with her. Three Even if I did sleep in Ted's bed I would have hoped that you would have trusted me enough and didn't think that I was that much of a slut for the first time I get in someones bet to sleep with them. Four what the hell do you expect call me 37 times and your going to get a smart ass answer when I finally decide to answer the phone."

I crutched my way into the next room. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that I slept in Ted's bed with him right next to me but I was more pissed that he thought that I was going to jump tight in bed with Ted. That pissed me off.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Nikhole! And when I call I expect you to answer."

"Hate to tell you dad but there's this thing called sleeping most people do it! So when you decide to call my cell at 7:30 in the morning I am not going to be answering your call due to me doing this thing called sleeping you should try it sometime it's really fun and time consuming. Oh and you made it pretty clear that you think that the first thing I would do is fall right in bed with Ted sorry Dad I have class." I was now yelling so loud that if you were in the room over and were still sleeping you were now awake. I crutched away to the door.

"Nikhole Abigail!"

"John Felix Anthony! See now we know everyone's middle name!" Just as I was about to shut the door I decided to add something. "Oh dad I ran into Stu Yesterday! He said I was just a preview!" I then slammed the door shut. I crutched down the hallway towards the elevator...I stopped right outside of the elevator and pulled out my cell and dialed up Kody's cell.

"Hey Coley!"

"Hey Kodes, you up to hanging out like now?" I prayed that he said yes.

" Yeah sure."

"Cool meet me in the lobby?"

"Yeah I'll see you in 5"

"Ok.." I decided that I needed my best friend I mean yes Lindsey was one of my best friends but me and Kody go back far and no one could be a Kody just like no one could be a Nikhole. When I finally got down to the lobby I saw Kody standing there waiting for me. I hobbled over to him on these stupid crutches..

"Hey Coley where are we off to?"

"Hey Kodes, umm how about the park I remember seeing on with Lindsey last night."

"The park it is!"

When we finally got to the park and were sitting on a bench I decided that I needed to tell Kody how I had been feeling.

"So did I do something for to like not hang out with me since I got here for the most part and not come visit me in the hospital?"

"What no what would make you think that?"

"Umm maybe the fact that you really haven't hung out with me and you didn't even visit me in the hospital?"

"Well I thought with you having all these new friends that I wasn't really on the top of your friends list at the moment."

"What no. Dude I have known you since we we're like 5 years old there's never going to be another Kody in my book and no one can ever replace you ever!"

"Good just like no one can ever replace you!" I laughed and game him a hug.

"Coley you sounded aggravated when I talked to you on the phone what's going on?"

"My dad and me got in another fight..."

"About what?"

"The fact that I told him last night that I was staying at Linds and He felt the need to call me 13 times last night and was pissed off when I pick up and gave him a smart ass remark. Oh that and the fact that he thinks I'm a slut and that the first chance I get I'm going to climb in bed with Ted."

"Nik the whole point of this summer is for you and your dad to get close! Not for you guys to fight every chance you get."

"Tell him that!"

"Hate to tell you babe but your part of the problem too!" I put my hand to my heart and looked shocked.

"Me why me?"

"You both are so stubborn !" He mumbled.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 13! I personally enjoyed writing Nikhole this chapter! Oh well tell me what you think and give me a review and I will give you presents( a.k.a The more reviews I get the quicker you get a new chapter)so let the reviews fill up my email believe me I won't be complaining! OH ad don't forget the favoriting and story alerts!

Love, Jenn


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating for awhile. I am currently recovering from major hip surgery so I got some time one my hands. Oh well here's chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

I sighed and leaned against the window frustrated. It was only hour 2 of the 6 hour drive we had to the next city and me being bored was an understatement. In the car it was myself, along with Uncle Randy and Dad. Maria and the kids had went home the previous day due to some family issue that Maria had. I'm not going to lie, I shed a couple of tears when saying my goodbyes to Alissa and Ethan. For only knowing them for a week those kids really grew on me. They would be back on the road with us in two weeks. Great that's two weeks that I have to try my hardest not to kill. Him.

It had been 3 days since the whole situation with my dad went down and we really haven't talked since. When I had come back to the hotel room from talking with Kody he didn't say anything. In the two days in between we exchanged as little words as possible. To tell you the truth we really only said words like yes, no, hi, bye, night. Like I said little words nothing like full on sentences. Maria was going crazy about it. Right before she left she actually gave us a huge lecture on how we were both acting like babies and needed to talk sometime. This car ride was actually her idea. I wonder if she is feeling my silent curses towards her?

I was getting totally ignored. Dad and Uncle Randy were having there own little conversation up in the front while I was forced to sit in the back seat. To make it even better Daddy dearest decided to take my cell phone and IPod away for the car ride (he felt that this would be a sufficient punishment).

So I was forced to sit in the back of Uncle Randy's hummer in listen to that carp he called music (which made me want to cut my ears off) and be bored out of my mind while we traveled to god knows where.

I finally had enough of this crap he called music and I knew that Uncle Randy has the new IPad. So I popped my head up front with them.

"Hey Uncle Randy?" I said with a super sweet tone in my voice.

"What do you want?" He laughed.

"Do you have your IPad with you?"

"Yeah you want to use it?" I nodded my head. I saw him give my dad a look that I could read perfectly. It was that look of "Man I'm down with it. But I figured I'd ask you because your her dad". I was relieved when I saw him nod at Randy.

"Ok it's in my bag on the small compartment." I gave him the best hug that I could since he was driving an then dug through his bag in till I found it.

I checked my email, which might I add was more full then usual. Once I was done with that I logged on to my Facebook to see what everyone was up to lately. After about half an hour of doing that I got bored on Facebook. I decided to log into my twitter. I checked to see what some of the people where doing but then became very bored. I then remembered that I followed Uncle Randy on Twitter and got an idea.

"Hey Mr. I Listen to bad music that makes your niece want to cut her ears off?"

"Yes Miss. I wouldn't know good music if it bit me in the ass?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I was on twitter and I was just wondering if maybe I could answer some of your fan mail questions with you help of course you know to pass time."

"Why not. I've been slacking on my twitter anyways." Once I got all signed in I was amazed at just how many fans asked questions.

"Nikhole, there are some rules though."

"Yeah?"

"No personal information. Like if you think that it's going to be too personal just skip it or ask me and I'll be the judge. Oh and no questions about story lines either. Either way you have to ask me the questions."

"Okay question one. Who is the funniest person to travel with?"

"Easy hands down, Santino." I laughed but typed away.

"If you could change one thing about your life what would it be?"

"Entering the Marines." I looked at the next question and laughed. My dad and Randy looked at me like I had four fricken heads.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Randy asked me.

" Boxers or briefs." Why the hell would someone want to know that I mean seriously people lets be real?

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Favorite TV show?" Ah this one is a more practical question.

"I don't really get to watch TV that much but I like Dexter."

"Lana's favorite TV show?" I was border line ok with this question.

"Mickey Mouse Club House."

"Who are you currently traveling with?"

"Umm Cole can't you answer that one for your self?"

"Ha ha, very funny I just didn't know if you wanted them to know?"

"Cole it's fine" I got bored with Randy's.

"Hey dad?" My dad looked surprised that I was even talking to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you log me on to your twitter?"

"Sure why not?" He smiled. That right there. That was like mine and my dad's way of saying yeah I guess were cool together. Because I wasn't ready to have yet another heart to heart quite yet. My dad handed me back the IPad.

"Thanks."

I looked at some of the questions. Some of these questions were just outrageous others weren't even questions. I did a couple sets of 10 just hi's and Happy Birthday's.

"What makes your day?"

"When I get to make a fan's day or I get to see my children and wife happy."

"Who do you enjoy traveling with most?"

" With a superstar it'd have to be hands down Randy. But otherwise I love traveling with my wife and my children. It's fun to have them along with me for the experience." I smiled.

" So out of everybody in the entire WWE roster you'd pick Randy to travel with?" I asked my dad.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why Randy No offense." He just looked at me and gave me a small shrug.

"I don't know. Like I have traveled with other superstars before. But I've known Randy longer than anyone else here. So I know almost everything about Randy and Randy knows almost everything about me. Like we just click. If that makes any since."

"So let me get this straight. You and Randy are like Me and Kody with a k?"

"Yes." They both said flatly. So I moved on to the next question.

"What is a normal day like?"

"What is a normal day and when am I entitled to one?" randy and him started laughing. But it really was the truth. Ever since I had arrived 2 weeks ago I have yet to see my dad have a "normal" day. His day was always jam packed and he relied on a tight schedule. But he always made time in his day to hang out with Ethan and play toy solders or go and play tea party with Alissa (which by the by was quite entertaining to watch.) He never forgot about Ethan and Alissa or Maria.

"What causes are you passionate about besides make a wish?"

" I donate to JDRF( Juvenile Diabetes Research Fund) and Feeding America also." That made me smile. I decided to take a break from my dad's twitter. I looked at his past tweets and say that he had tweeted back to Ted. Out of curiosity I clicked on the link to take me to Ted's twitter profile. I looked down through some of his tweets. I laughed at some while other just left me wondering. As I scrolled down the page I saw 2 tweets which caught my eye.

The first tweet was around 3 o'clock on the day when I had first met Ted at the Diner. It read " Long unnecessary car rides really suck. Oh well a full stack of chocolate pancakes make it all better." There was also a picture attached showing his pancakes. Then there was a tweet an hour later. It said " It's all about rocking out in the car and playing 20 questions :)". There on the web page was a picture of me laughing while behind the wheel of my dad's Mustang. I looked through some of the comments. Most of them where just "Who is that?". I was so focused on twitter I hadn't realized that we had pulled over to a quite little rest stop. It wasn't in till Randy opened the door to the backseat that I had finally realized that we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in general.

"Like 2 hours away." My dad answered.

"So then why are we stopping?"

"One because Randy and I are about to die of starvation and you need to eat and two because we need to put fuel in the car." I laughed hysterically when he said that him and Randy were going to die from starvation. Once I finally stopped laughing I grabbed my purse. I was seriously loving that Uncle Randy picked the rest stop that was basically dead and had maybe 4 cars because I looked like carp. My hair was in a messy pony tail and I had on one of my old field hockey t-shirts and to go with it a pair of sweats that said "Huskies"(It was our schools mascot)down one of the legs. Not exactly what you want the whole world to see you in. I started to debate if I wanted to use my crutches or just have my dad or Uncle Randy carry me in.

"Hey Uncle Randy how much do you love me?" He gave me the what-do-you-want-now look.

"Why?"

"Well how would you feel about carrying me into the restaurant? Please! It'll be like old times!"

"Why not. Wait a minute and I'll get you dad to help me."I smiled. I knew that Uncle Randy loved spoiling me. You see Uncle Rand and I go way back. When I was five m mom actually let me spend 2 weeks in the summer with my dad. During those two weeks, let's just say that ToysRUS got to know Uncle Randy's credit card very well. I smiled remembering the memory. Dad had to lift me up and set me on Uncle Randy's back because of this stupid leg cast.

When we had gotten gas in Randy's hummer, Uncle Randy had dad park the hummer while he carried me over to the front of the restaurant. I had to laugh at some of the old memories that this brought back.

"What are you laughing at short Stuff?" I groaned at two things. The fact that my dad got ambushed by a couple of fans and didn't look like he was going to be able to get away for at least 15 minutes and that Uncle Randy still remembered his old nickname for me.

"Well I was laughing at you but you know you just had to bring up that name."

"What do you mean short stuff?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Alright Shorty, were going to ditch your dad because one I'm hungry and two, you are getting heavy on my back." I hit him with some force behind it. When we entered the restaurant I saw that there was only like 4 people in there. All of which gave me a weird look. The waitress came over and showed us to a booth. I scanned through the menu and decided on some Pancakes with 2 slices of bacon on the side. I loved breakfast food.

I reached next to me and rummaged through my purse for my diabetes testing kit. Aha! When I found it I set it on the table and got out my little book that held my charts and the carb translator. As I was looking up the carb translation I felt dad slide in next to me. When I was finally done with the carb translation. I pricked my finger and put the little droplet of blood on the testing strip. When my meter beeped I looked and saw that my sugar was 102 which means that it was starting to lower so I needed to eat. I took out my insulin pen and set it on how many units I needed and then attached the needle and injected myself with my insulin in my arm. After I was done recording all the information I put my needle in the mini sharps container that I had and then finally put it all away. I looked up to see my dad and Randy staring at me.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"You have to do that everyday?" Randy asked doubtful.

"Everyday four times a day."

"Doesn't it hurt though?"

"No not really. I mean you just get used too it. I've had to do it for two years." The waitress then came over to the table to get our order.

"Hi, I'm Gina I'll be your server this morning what can I get you?" She looked at Randy,

"Hi, I'll have an egg white omelet with ham and cheese in it with coffee black." She then look to my dad.

"Hi, I'll have the same thing he's having but can you add some wheat toast to mine. I'll also have coffee black." Once she was done writing down the order she looked at me.

"I'll have a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon on the side and for a drink can you bring me a large orange juice asap?" She looked at me strange as did my dad and Randy.

"I'm a diabetic and my sugars starting to go down so I really need something to bring my sugar back up." I explained.

"Oh sure honey!" She looked at me sympathetically, gathered our menu's and walked away to go get it.

"Nikhole, are you ok?" My dad asked concerned.

"I'm fine right now. I just need to get something in me before my sugar gets to low and I start to get dizzy. So if I start to get dizzy then get me something asap because it will get bad." As soon as I was done talking the waitress came over with our drinks.

"Thank you!" I said to the waitress.

"Oh sweetie it's no problem!" Once she started to walk away I pealed the wrapper off my straw off and stuck it in my drink. Before you knew it half my orange juice was gone. I looked up and saw my dad and randy both giving me looks.

"What?"

"Is that safe?"

"What? For me to down that much orange juice? It's either that or pass out due to low sugar." I said dryly. After that it got very silent. So I decided to break the silence.

"So Uncle Randy, where is the little munchkin?" I asked.

"Home with Sam. They were going to go spend a week with Sam's sister and help her move into her new house."

"Alanna's such a cutie!" I gushed.

"With my looks how could she not be?" My Dad and I started laughing which earned us a couple dirty looks from the other various customers in the restaurant.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Dude it's obvious that Alanna gets her looks from Sam. I mean in her teenage year's she will be thanking the gene gods up and down for not getting your big Dumbo ears!" My dad said laughing for most of it.

"Well look at Miss. Nikhole, she's probably thanking the heavens that she didn't get you huge ass nose!" I laughed even louder. "Oh and by the by, I remember when I first met you in OVW all you did was brag about Nikhole! Nikhole, You were like 2 maybe 3 and all I heard was, 'Nikhole is getting so good talking' and 'Nikhole did this.' I still hear it. Nikhole made Varsity Field Hockey in her 8th grade year!. Coley, I mean I love you and everything but I could right a book about you and I'm not to proud about that."

When he finally stopped talking I was in shock. I mean I knew that my dad cared, but I never knew that he knew about me making all Varsity sports in my 8th grade year. I smiled both on the outside and on the inside. It actually made me want to cry like right there in the restaurant. No not sad tears, but happy ones knowing that he actually cared and knew what I was doing and bragged about me to his co-workers.

"Hey do you know how hard it was to get on the Varsity basketball team? I worked out everyday. Almost to the point where I was all day working out! So be jealous!" When I said that I felt like I was on an episode of "The Dirt Sheet" with Mike and John.

"What are you? Jomo and Mike?" My dad asked.

"Why yes! Yes I am!" I said laughing. I saw Randy pull out his phone and dial in a number.

"Who are you calling?" I said with a bad feeling in my stomach. I already had a guess on who it was.

"Why I am calling Ted." He said while bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Why would you be calling Theodore?" I said while clenching my teeth down so hard that I was actually surprised that I didn't break my jaw.

"To ask him why on earth he is dating Jomo and Mike 'The Miz'." If it wasn't for the stupid leg cast on my leg I would have jumped across the table to get that phone. I looked at my dad with pleading look.

"Hey Ted." I shot Randy a death glare and mouthed to him 'Do it and die'. But much to my dissatisfaction he continued the conversation.

"Nothing much dude, just sitting here at a small diner with John and Nikhole." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I'll tell her. But man, when did you start dating John Hennigan and Mike? I mean seriously?" I just smirked. I started thinking about all the ways that I could get him back.

"Well Cole seems to think that I should be jealous of her because she made all Varsity sports in her 8th grade year. Her exact word were 'be jealous'. Which lead me to the conclusion that you were dating Jomo and/or Mike." He laughed.

"Whatever you say. I would tell you that you could talk to her but Miss. Doesn't-know-good-music-to-save-her-life got her cell phone privileges revoked for this trip which includes Ipod. But yes she says hi.

"Ok. Yeah. Well I am glad that you now know that your girlfriend is John Hennigan and/or mike. Oh and tell Lindsey I say Hi. Ok. Arena at 7 right? Ok see you there. Bye," Once he hung up the phone he looked up at me.

"What?" He looked at me with an innocent looking face.

"I hate you." I said with venom in my words.

"Oh don't be like that! He laughed at it!"

"Just remember paybacks a bitch and strikes at anytime."

"Ooh I'm scared!" The waitress came over with our food. After that we laughed and ate our food. When we had finished my Dad payed the lady and then Uncle Randy went to pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come on get on my back!"

"Your a traitor! I want Dad to carry me!" I said just as dad came back to the table. He looked at Randy than helped me on to his back. Once we got to the car I had decided to take a 10 minute cat nap. Well my 10 minute nap had turned out to be a nice 2 hour nap and when I woke up we had pulled into the new hotel. I had heard my dad and Randy talking to someone but I couldn't quite make out there voice so I just sighed and I felt my tiredness getting the best of me. I was almost asleep in till I felt a cool gust of air and someone lifting me out of the car.

I immediately stiffened up like I board. When I opened my eyes I scanned the parking lot, and just my luck no no one was around. I went into attack mode and elbowed my abductor right I the chest. I heard them gasp for air. After a minute they started to talk.

"Babe, if you want me to drop you your doing a pretty good job at doing that." I looked up and saw that it was indeed Ted carrying me. I smacked him lightly in the chest.

"Theodore Marvin! You asshole! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him.

"Nikhole Abigail! You almost made me drop you, which would have not been good. I thought that I would let you sleep and carry you into the hotel and upstairs. But seriously what's up with the relationship abuse? That hurt." He said adding the fake sadness in. I decided to play along.

" Well maybe if you didn't decide to scare me to death then I would have hit you. But here I'll make it up to you." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. We stayed like this for several minutes. When we finally pulled away I looked up to see Ted had a smile on his face.

"Am I forgiven?" Ted bent down and kissed me again. This kiss didn't last as the first one did but it held just as much meaning as the first on did. We broke apart.

"So is that a yes?"

"Mhmm." He smiled.

"You have no idea of how long I have been waiting to do that." I told him. He started walking towards the hotel.

"Oh but I do! Try being in the car with Lindsey and Cody for 5 ½ hours, I was about ready to kill myself! Do you have any idea how awkward it is to see one of your best friends with your sister?"

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him sympathetically.

"So what's with me dating Jomo?" He smirked at me.

"Shut up! But seriously he should be jealous!" He just laughed at me.

"Am I staying with you tonight or am I staying with my dad?"

"I have no clue." Ted said. I pulled my cell out and dialed my dad.

"Hey dad. Am II coming up to the room or am I staying with Ted?"

"Yay I love you! Ok. Yup, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, I love you too!" I looked up at Ted. "I'm staying with you tonight!"

"Good, It'll be just me and you tonight." I looked up at him with confusion written on my face. Which he clearly realized.

"Linds is staying with Cody tonight because Cody's younger sister who is like 8 is flying in early tomorrow so they're going to hang out with her." We quick stopped at the front desk and got the room key. Then we hopped on the elevator and rode up to the room. When we finally got in the room Ted set me down on the bed and set his bags down.

"Hey babe?" I said.

"Yeah."

"I have no pj's?" I smiled at him. He threw me a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you." I hobbled over to the bathroom. Once inside I got changed out of my clothes and fixed my ponytail which had almost completely fallen. As I was doing this I got a smell of Ted's t-shirt. Which let me tell you smelled amazing. It was a mix of his after shave and his Axe deodorant. Weird combination I know, but they just mixed together.

When I hobbled out of they bathroom I almost melted into a puddle right there on the spot. There standing in front of me was Ted wearing only, a loosely fitting pair of pajama pants which were hanging rather lowly on his waist. I was having a hard time not to drool. But unfortunately Ted caught on that I was staring.

"You like what you see?" He said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Why yes I do!" I said to him returning the smirk.

"You see what I would like to know, is why my clothes look so much better on you then they look on me?"

"What can I say?" I crawled in to bed. While I was hobbling into bed Ted turn the tv on. Then he crawled next to me. I snuggled into his chest as our legs intertwined.

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Night handsome." I looked up at him and we kissed each other goodnight. All I remember from that point on is falling asleep in Ted's arms. The perfect way to end this day.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I promise that I will start to update more! But It's time for your input I am think about two new pictures for Nikhole and you can decide I will but the pictures up on my profile and you guys can vote and which ever one wins will be the picture of Nikhole. Choice number 2, Would you like to see Legacy get a new female member? Ok well leave a review and let me know! Chapter 15 is typed up so the more reviews the fast it gets posted.**

**Love, Jenn :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Well my fanfiction account hasn't been the greatest lately! But thanks to everyone who reviewed/favored/and story alerted! Seriously you guys make me want to write more :)

* * *

I has walking around backstage tonight was Raw and it was around 8 so everyone was just going crazy. Well most of backstage people were. I was just listening to my Ipod which I had gotten back this morning, when I got back to the hotel. The morning was just me waking up to a note saying that Ted had to go to a signing. I was just disappointed. I wanted to spend the day with Ted. But of course I would never let anyone know that I was feeling this way. My thoughts were caught short by my cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Uncle Randy. Can you come down to Vince's office?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a few."

"Ok we'll see you in a few." He hung up. As I started towards Vince's I racked my brain wondering why on earth Vince would want me in his office. I hadn't done anything wrong? Had I? I had finally gotten to Vince's. I waited outside as I nervously knocked on the door. I heard someone yell 'Come in'. I took a deep breath as I walked in. I surveyed my surroundings. The office was anything from shabby. Vince was seated behind a huge desk with multiple paper's scattered around the desk. Then there was Randy sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hello Nikhole." He held his hand out for me to shake. I quickly shook his hand.

"Hi."

"Please call me Vince." He said with an easy tone in his voice.

"Ok but if you don't mind me asking, what am I doing here?" I said trying to put it as polite as I could. Which earned a laugh from Randy.

"You always did have to get right to the point. Even when you were little," I shot him a glare.

"Yes, you see, ever since the Nexus attacked you, which by the way I am so sorry about and that situation has been handled accordingly, the viewer's have been dying to see how your dad will react." He told me. I was wondering how this all affected me.

"No offense sir, but how does this relate to me."

"Well we were hoping that you could tie into our new story line."

"Umm, how about you tell me the story line before I say anything."

"Well creative is really pushing for Legacy to have a female member. Right now not for wrestling but mainly just for show. You would just mainly appear in promo's with them, go down the the ring with them and do some occasional commentary. Nothing big. The story line would be that Legacy want's to knock Wade off of that high pedestal that he's standing on and make him realize that Legacy is the ultimate stable on Raw not Nexus and you want to get revenge on the Nexus due to your injury." I looked at Randy than back again to Vince.

"And my dad knows about this?"

"To a certain extent." Vince said.

"How far?"

"All he knows is that your in a storyline with me and that I promised to let nothing happen to you." Randy anwered

"Ok, how the hell did you get him to agree to that?"

"I just told him what I knew at the time." I looked back up at Vince.

"I'm in but there's a couple of things."

"Shoot."

"One, I want only Randy and I to know what's going to happen tonight. That way Cody and Ted look genuinely surprised. Two I want to be able to do my own hair and make up. And three, Please do not put me in an outfit that makes me look like a whore." Vince laughed.

"Sweetheart, I'm one step ahead of you. Only you and Randy will know what is going to happen out there. That's fine that you choose to do your own make up. But the makeup artists are there just in case you need them. Your outfit is simple. Legacy t-shirt and shorts. Oh and you will be going out to Randy's music since it's kind of a last minute thing." He looked down and saw that my leg was no longer in the cast. "What happened to the cast?"

"They said that I was healing better than expected so they decided that I could put weight on it I just have to wear this boot."

"Damn girl." For the next hour and a half I was running lines and trying to get comfortable in his office. When we left his office I looked over at Uncle Randy.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you think Dad is going to bitch at me when he finds out."

"13." He said with a smirk.

"So not even funny. And Ted?"

"He's not going to take it so well."

"Great, just perfect."

"Well say how it is now 10 I'm going to go get ready because I need to warm up. But right after We go out you need to up in the gorilla because it won't be long after we are out there till you make your debut."

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me! But I'll be there." After that we both parted ways. Once I was at the make up and hair I decided to let one of the hair stylist but some curls through my hair as I did my make up. Once that was all done I quickly dodged into a bathroom and shed my t-shirt for their or should I say my Legacy t-shirt, my skinny's for some tight fitting jeggings and a closed toed flat. I took one look at myself in the mirror before I left. My make up was done just right. I made sure to bring my eyes out and had a little bit of help from a makeup artist but for the most part it was just me.

Once I left the bathroom, I set my clothes down in Randy's locker room and made my way to the gorilla. The guys had just went out and I was nervous as hell. I had no clue where my dad was, which right now I really didn't want to see him. I knew that we would absolutely hate the storyline and there would be no budging with him. It was just a proven fact.

But Ted. I had no clue on how Ted would act. Would he be ok? Would he absolutely hate the idea? I walked over to one of the near by moniters and watched as they settled in the ring.

"You see I'm really getting sick of Nexus thinking they are the top dogs." Cody said.

"You see the Legacy is where the top people are."Ted said

"Since I am the leader of this group I say who can be in and who I can't?" Randy said with that smug voice. You know the one that he used that basically felt like he was saying I'm better than you? Yeah that one. But the crowd loved it.

"Well I say we need a female member." Cody and Ted looked at him like he was mad. But the crowd was buying it.

"A female member? Randy have you lost it?" Ted asked him. But Randy decided to ignore him.

"Well I made a couple calls and got in contact with a couple people and put some things together." He paused. "You see if were going to this, we're going to do it right!" Randy The crowd cheered. "This girl and I go way back and don't you worry she's a second generator diva. You guys actually know her." Now they looked stomped. I walked up to the curtain. I knew that my music would start in a couple of seconds and they butterflies in my stomach where driving me insane. "Legacy's new member!"

At the moment is when my music started, I walked out on to the stage and the crowd erupted. They obviously were loving it and seemed to still remember me. As I walked down to the ring I slapped a couple hands and when I went to get in the ring Randy sat on the ropes for me. I mouthed thank you to him and walked over to the other side of the ring, grabbed a mic from the tech guy and returned back to the middle of the ring. I looked over at Ted and I saw the anger growing. He had a look between pure shock and anger. Cody, well Cody just looked surprised.

"Meet Legacy's newest member Nikhole Cena!" The area erupted yet again. When they died down I started to talk.

"You all are probably wondering why a Cena would ever consider joining Legacy? I'm in this group for one reason and one reason only, and that is to put an end to Nexus. You all saw them attack me 2 weeks ago, well that's minor compared to what will transpire of them once I am done with them." I dropped my mic and then the Legacy music hit and Uncle Randy held my hand up. I got out of the ring and slapped many of hands as I walked up the ramp when we got to the top we all help each others hands up. Then we walked backstage. Once back there I got ambushed by my dad. Right before I got screamed at I saw that the decided not to stay for he show.

"Nikhole Abigail Cena! What the hell were you thinking? When they said story line I thought that they meant small! You just got your boot on today! How could you do this?" I would have been madder if I didn't already expect it.

"I was thinking that maybe I want to end the guy who almost made me die? About the story line talk to Randy because I honestly have no clue. Dad I thought you would be happy?"

"What the hell would posses you to think that I'd be happy? "

"Maybe the fact that I just earn you much points for the fans and I just went out there and killed it!" I said trying to stay excited.

"No what you earned me is multiple interviews and the press being all over me. Lucky me. That's why I didn't want anyone to know."

"But they know about Alissa and Ethan?" I said faintly. Apparently not to faintly enough because he heard me.

"That's a different story." I walked away. When I got down the hallway I stopped in front of Legacy's locker room and debated on weather or not going in. I decided it was now or never. When I opened the door all conversation ceased.

"Well look who it is, Nikhole Cena Legacy's newest member." Cody said but he sounded.. happy? I spun around so fast.

"So your not mad?" I ask being hesitant.

"Mad? No. Surprised majorly. Happy yes. But mad no." I ran over and gave Cody a huge hug. Ted coughed. I looked over to him.

"Hey guys can me and Nikhole talk alone?"

"Sure."They got up quietly and quickly and walked out. We sat in silence for at least 5 minutes.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The story line, not tell me, hide it, I can go on all night long." His voice started to rise.

"I want Wade to pay for what he did to me Ted! I could have died! And I couldn't tell you, Vince told Randy and I to lepp it between ourselves."

"Nikhole that's bullshit and you know it! You could have came to me! And about Wade, You know there are plenty of guys who can stop him, our dad, me, Cody, Randy, Jomo, Mike, Evan and so many more!" He yelled again.

"You don't understand I couldn't tell you and that's great but no one else had to almost die because someone decided to beat me down!" This time I yelled back,

"I can't deal with this right now!" He said calmly.

"Are we breaking up?' My voice cracked.

"Just give me a few days? Ok?" He didn't give me time to answer before he had his bags in his hand and was out the door. I kneeled down against the wall and berried my face against my knees. My phone started to ring. I sent it to voice mail and turned my phone off. I cried for awhile before anyone had came back. I heard the door slam shut and someone slide down next to me. I looked up with my blotchy face to see Randy. He didn't say anything but just took me in his arms and let cry. I had told him about my dad and about me and Ted. He didn't say anything he just let me sit there in his arms soaking his shirt and cry.

"Uncle Randy, why am I never good enough? Why do people always leave?"

* * *

Aww I know how sad! I had a lot of trouble writing the dialect though. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I am thinking about having 16 up by Thursday maybe Friday. Also please vote on my poll! Your opinion matters to me! Remember the faster you review the fast you get an email for a new chapter :)

Jenn


	16. Chapter 16

I finally got my poll fixed and my account but I would like to thank everyone who had voted and it was very close. I have been debating how to make this chapter all week so hopefully it's good.

* * *

After I had fixed my face and had Randy help me up from the floor I had decided to go back to the hotel. I was catching a ride with Randy back, saying how it was only him and I still at the arena. We really hadn't said anything. He just held me on to me while I continued to drench his shirt in my tears.

I walked over to the bench and threw my clothes in to my gym bag. Once off the floor I had changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a Legacy shirt. I zipped up the bag and hoisted it on my shoulder. I looked around the room and spotted my cell phone on the floor. Oh yeah that's right, I threw it when I saw it was my dad calling me. Normally I would have smiled but in this case I didn't. I walked over, picked it up and threw it in my bag not bothering to turn it on and see how many missed calls and texts there were. Just as I was about to leave the room I heard the locker room door open.

"Hey, you ready?" I turned and saw Randy who gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. Sorry I just had to put a couple things in my bag." I tried to not look like I was about to burst at any moment but I must not be working. We both left the locker room and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"It's going to be ok you know." I just shook my head. It must have been good enough for him because he let me go from his chest and kept his arm around my shoulder. It was like that protective big brother hold.

"You're going to stay with me tonight." He told me and then added. "I got the works. Chinese food, The Bourne Identity trilogy, popcorn, and of course Coke." God I loved this man. He knew exactly how to cheer me up. Alanna's going to have an amazing over protective dad someday.

"Your amazing you know that right."

"Well what can I say? I'm awesome. Be jealous." I playfully smacked him.

"You can not steal my line! You know maybe I should call Sam and tell her that instead of being married to the 'Legend Killer' she's married to 'Mr. I'm Awesome'!" I laughed at his face. It held a look of terror. "But I have a better revenge planned for you."

"Sure." When we reached the car we threw our bags in the backseat of Randy's rental and hopped in the front. Our ride to the hotel was filled with light conversation that held occasional laughs.

"Hey, I have to go pick up the Chinese. Your going to want to stay in the car, I'm assuming?"

"You assumed right." He parked the car and then jumped out taking the keys with him. After I had made sure that he was in the restaurant I turned and started to dig through my bag for my cell. Once I had it I called my voice mail.

"Cole, I know that everyone is prolly congratulating you right now but I just wanted to call and tell you that you did AMAZING out there. Like if I wasn't sick I would so totally be giving you like a shitload of hugs. I imagine that your probably going to stay the night with Ted tonight so I'll see you." Why couldn't everyone else congratulate me like Lindsey and Cody seriously?

"Nikhole Abigail! Are you crazy? I hope you enjoy your night because tomorrow you will be getting a visit from your mother." Gee mom thanks. No congrats. No I love you. Great mom I know.

"Nikhole, I'm leaving the arena in 10 minutes if your not at the the car by then I'm leaving without you." Hmmm Dad. I guess you left without me.

"Nikhole, why aren't you answering my calls? Call me back this is your father." I deleted it and moved on to the next message.

"Nikhole answer the phone or else I am going to start looking for you." I ended the voice mails disgusted. Typical dad. A couple tears started to fall from my face but got quickly whipped away when I saw Randy coming out of the Chinese place. He set the bag of hot food in the backseat and got in the front seat. I looked down at my hands which rested in my lap.

"What happened when I left you weren't crying now that I come back your crying?" I typed in the password to my voice mail and played my mothers message and my dad's.

"So that basically says that my mom doesn't care and that my dad only truly cares when he's fucked up."

"Coley, look at me." I looked up weakly. "Your dad cares about you so much! You don't even kn-" I cut him off.

"You want to know what I know. I know that when I was 4 years old, my dad left. I didn't get father's day. I didn't get father/daughter dances. I got occasional visits when it was convenient for him. I got a mother who I barely ever saw because she choose to work a million and one jobs. I got picked on because I was the only kid who didn't make a fathers day gift. I was the girl would didn't go to Daddy/Daughter dances, because I didn't have anyone to dance with. And you what it's pretty sad? That I am jealous of my 6 year old sister because she's getting all of that and I never did. That's what I got and it sucks. Tonight I go out there hoping to you know maybe make my dad proud for once and he tells me that I have just made him have to do a shitload of interviews explaining me." I had to stop due to the fact that my breathing was now rapid and I had more tears going down my face.

"Cole your dad would kill me if I told you this but when you had your first Varsity I think it was field hockey game like 3 years ago he went and watched it. Is still remember it like it was yesterday. It was one of the times where your mom actually told him something that was going on. He practically had to beg Vince to let him and I go. When Vince finally did agree to let us go he got me in a car so fast you'd think that zombies were attacking us. Then we made it to your game and even though we both had no clue what we were watching we cheered and he gloated about you. You scored the winning goal and I still remember John saying it 'That's my baby girl'."

"Can we please not talk about him anymore?" I said with a pleading look on my face.

"Sure baby girl, anyways your making the food get cold and I hate cold Chinese food." He said with a joking tone.

"Whatever." I lunched back. The rest of the night was filled with Chinese food, Matt Damon, popcorn and laughter. I had passed out around 1:30.

It was now 9 and I was being shook. Seriously what was with people shaking me now days?

"Ugh why are you shaking me?"

"Because you are coming to the gym with me." Last nights events replayed in my head and I groaned even louder.

"And what am I going to do at the gym with this clunky thing?" My and pointed down to my stupid leg boot.

"You my friend are going to going to watch me workout so you can get the jest of what you will be doing once you get cleared."

"Give me 10 minutes to go get changed and I'll go." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I put on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I didn't even have the patience for makeup. Before I left the bathroom I put my hair in a high pony tail. When I stepped outside the bathroom I saw Randy flipping through a magazine. I grabbed my insulin and the room key.

"Ready?" I asked. He simply nodded.

Once we had got to the gym I surveyed my surroundings. For it being 9 o'clock in the morning the gym wasn't as nearly as crowded as I thought it would have been. There were a couple WWE superstars there but not nearly as many people that I thought would be there. I gave a sigh of relief.

"You know your going to have to face him sometime."

"Which one are we talking about?"

"Both." He smirked.

"I'm going to put that off as long as I can."

"Chicken." He challenged.

"Yup that's me." Randy then hopped on the elliptical.

"So 30 minutes of this to start off." He told me. It had been 20 minutes of him doing this when my body decided I needed to go eat.

"Hey I'm going to go get something to eat. Like I need to."

"Ok but be back in 10 k?"

"Got it." I left the gym in search of a simple vending machine. I walked into the main lobby and stood in the long line that was in front of the receptionists desk. I had stood there for about 5 minutes when I had decided to get out of line and search for myself. I was almost back at the gym when I heard my name being called.

"Nikhole!" I knew and dreaded that voice...it was my mother.

"What are you doing here?" I knew that she said that she was coming down but I figured that she just said it out of spite.

"The better question is what were you doing out there last night?" She countered back.

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because I am your mother now you better start talking." She yelled which cause several people to look.

"My mother? My mother? You kept me from my Dad! A mother is supposed to have their child's best interest at heart. When during the 12 years that you kept me fro him did you think that, that's what would be in my best interest? Please due tell? What you did was hurt me in the long run!" I yelled back.

"Nikhole if anything I protected you!"

"Protected me? Does that make you sleep at night? Seriously? Mom I have serious trust issues from you. You never thought of anyone else you just saw what you were going through. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything! Mom I don't know how to let anyone in fully because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. You always taught me that if you let anyone in that they are going to just disappoint me. Yeah mom you protected me a lot." I turned and saw almost every superstar from Raw including Ted and my Dad. I started to walk away.

"Nikhole get back here now!" She yelled.

"Mom, aren't you proud? I' just doing what you do. Run away from your problems."I ran (as fast as I could with my clunky boot) not letting anyone see the tears that continued to fall down my face. I basically leaped into the elevator.

"It's Nikhole right?" I nodded. "Torrie your dad's friend, we met briefly before but sweetie what's the matter?" I explained to her about my dad, my mom and ted. Normally I wouldn't do this but I had to talk to someone. By the time we were done we were now in her room.

"Oh my god. Why don't you take a few day's off and get out of all this drama?" She said to me.

"I wish I could but I don't see Vince giving me time off." I said to her.

"Let me see what I can do." She dialed her phone with rapid speed and walked into the next room. A few minutes later she walked back in with a smirk on her face.

"All done. I told Vince your situation of course leaving a couple details out and he completely agreed that you need a couple of days out of this element. So he gave you 3 days to go home and just get out of here. Then you are flying up to Jersey for a house show."

"Thanks so much Tor! But I have no clue where I'm going to go."

"That's for you to decide not me now go get your stuff so I can take you to the airport." I gave her a quick hug before I had went to my dad's room, which thankfully he wasn't there and got my stuff. I had then met Torrie at her room and from there we had rode to the air port holding a light conversation.

"Hey Torrie?"

"Yeah?"

"This stays between me, you, Vince and Matt right?"

"Of course." She had stopped signaling that we were at the airport. She hopped out to help me with my bags. Once I had all my bags I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome and you deserve it!" We hugged one final time before she got in her car and drove off. I entered the airport and looked for a ticket seller I quickly found one and walked up to her.

"Hello my name is Haley. Where are you flying today?"

"Hi. Me, I'm flying to Tampa."

* * *

This chapter was intense! But I had fun writing it though. Anyways my poll is still open and I need the votes. Please! Reviews are amazing and they help me get chapters up faster! Idea's are welcome!

Jenn


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Due to this you guys get a chapter.:)

* * *

My flight had just landed. The three hour flight was uneventful. I had gotten many calls from my dad, Randy, my mother and Ted. They all ended the same way, me sending them to voice mail. Once I had collected my bags, got my rental car, and signed a couple autographs I set out. When I had finally got in my rental car I had put the address in the GPS that Torrie had so kindly given me. I really did owe this girl. I had a 15 minute car ride ahead of me so I decided to call Lindsey. On the third ring she picked up.

"Oh my god, girl I wish you were here to see all this drama! It's like a soap opera on crack!" I laughed.

"Glad you wish I was there but I'm fine here. So give me the low down on what's going on!"

"Ok well after you ran/hobbled away, your dad like totally bitched out your mom saying that she had no right to yell at you. Then after she was gone I like eavesdropped on your dad and Randy's convo. Randy basically told your dad like how you felt and made your dad feel like a piece of shit and let me include, his word, 'Dude she did what she did last night because she wanted to defend herself against Wade and she thought that she might make you proud. But no she didn't even get a good job.' It was intense!"

"Hmm and now are they going crazy looking for me?"

"Yes I think that Ted has called you about five thousand times. Your dad and Randy are looking for you. But Vince doesn't seem that bothered by it." She said with curiosity rolling off her words.

"Vince isn't worried because he knows where I am."

"What?"

"Yup, anyways I'm surprised that Ted's looking."

"Why wouldn't be looking?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ted broke up with me." I said recalling the event that had been playing in my head for most of the plane ride.

"HE WHAT? Why?" She screamed into my ear.

"We got in a fight about me not telling him about the storyline and then here are his exact words 'I can't do this right now, give me a couple days'."

"Wow what an asshole."

"So I have been like the most emotional person you have ever seen for like the past 24 hours."

"So where are you?"

"Tampa."

"Why are you in Tampa?"

"I need to clear my head and I know just the people to clear my head."

"Ok but once you get everything situated call me like asap so I can give you the low down on what's happening here."

"Kay, but be sure not to tell anyone anything got it?"

"Yup." About 10 minutes later I had pulled into the drive way. I had decided to leave my bags in the car. On the outside I looked as confident as could be but on the inside I was about ready to turn to jello. I rang the door bell and waited there on the door step for someone to come answer the door. A couple seconds later the door flung open.

"SISSY!" I smiled and held my arms open waiting for Alissa to jump in which actually didn't take long.

"Nikhole?" Maria said standing a couple feet away with a look of pure sock on her face.

"Yeah it's me." I said weakly which also held a VERY weak smile with it.

"Liss can you go play in the other room with your Barbie's so Nikhole and I can talk?"

"But mommy!" She whined.

"Liss, me and mommy need to talk ok?" She just nodded and sulked off to her playroom. Maria led me out to the monstrous kitchen. We sat at the huge table( which I am sure many huge family dinner took place here).

"Nikhole, I don't want this to sound rude but what are you doing here?" She said as polite as she could. So went on and explained the events that took place over the 24 hours and like the countless other times in the past 24 hours I ended up crying.

"Do you want me to tell you what I think?

"Please because I could use some motherly consoling." I looked at her eagerly.

"Nikhole, you and your dad's issues are so deep it's not even funny. You guys are going to have to work at it a bit everyday because there not just all going to go away all at once. As to what you said earlier about me hating you because you were jealous about Alissa and John, I don't hate you. I actually sympathize you, because I know exactly what you are going through right now. My mom and dad divorced when I was 6 years old. My dad got remarried and had more kids. When I used to go over there for visits I used to want to rip out my sister Megan's throat because she got time with my dad that I didn't get. But there will come a day that you just don't anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes and trust me it gets easier." So this is what it's like having and actual mother!

"What about Ted though?"

"All I can say about that, is that if it was meant to be he'll come back." She gave me a weak smile. "But by the way, you totally nailed your debut! Like I have seen a bunch of people go out but not nearly as good as you did!" She looked genuinely proud.

"Thanks, wait does this mean that I can stay for the 3 day's that I am off?"

"Of course you can stay your family, but you know that I am going to have to call your dad and let him know that your hear right?"

"Unfortunately yes. Hey where's Ethan?"

"At a friends on a play date." She walked over to the house phone and dial what I supposed to be dad's cell number.

"Hey babe." She paused.

"Well I think I know where she is."

"She's sitting at our kitchen table." I could hear him yelling from the phone.

"John, either you stop yelling or I am hanging up the phone and you are sleeping on the couch for a week." The yelling from the phone stopped.

"Thank you now she had her reasons for being here and you my dearest are one of them. You know what she is no different from Ali or Eth so I don't know where you are coming from with that one. Second, not even a congratulations seriously? Nikhole went out there and killed it! Seriously John you owe your daughter an apology." She was intimidating.

"John, You know Vince! When he tells someone to keep something between two people and you let it out. Vince has fined people."

"Whatever John you know what this girl is hurting and she is just looking for you to except her and be the father that you are to Alissa and Ethan to her! Seriously she is like jealous of Ali! So when you decide to stop being an asshole you can call me!" She hung up on him and I instantly felt bad knowing that I had just caused this fight.

"God he is so stubborn!"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Sweetie why are you sorr- oh you think that you caused this fight between us? Well you didn't. It was your dad not wanting to chew back his pride and apologizing for being a jackass." I laughed. Alisa had wondered into the kitchen.

"So mommy is Coley staying here?" She said excited.

"Yeah baby girl." I said back to her,

"YAY! Mommy we can do girl thing like go shopping and do nails and watch movies!" She said as she bounced in my lap!" I knew that I had made the right choice by coming here. Because right now there was no other place in the world that I would rather be.

* * *

Sorry it's short but it was really just a filler chapter. The next chapter Nikhole will be back on the road and she will have to face everyone :p But anyways. Awesome! Another chapter :) So the poll is still up and this is your last chance to vote so go vote! Don't forget to review! Remember the more reviews=Faster chapters get uploaded ;) SO REVIEW!

Jenn


	18. Chapter 18

So I got great reception on the last chapter and the poll went crazy. Thanks and here's the next chapter :)

* * *

The 3 days that I had came and went. I had spent them hanging out with Ethan and Ali. Ethan was overjoyed when I told him that I would be home for a couple of days. The following night Dad called Maria and apologized for yelling and being a douche. But my 3 days were up and it was time for me to head back to my emotional roller coaster. Maria and the munchkins decided to go with me to drop me off at the airport. We pulled up outside and everything went silent. Maria finally decided to break the silence.

"Cole, it was really nice spending time with you these past days, I wish that it could have been under better pretenses but what can you do? When you get back if John gives you a hard time or Ted is being an asshole just call." She smiled. Over the past 3 days this woman had been there more emotionally than my mother had in 16 years.

"Ok I will." I reached over and gave her a weird awkward hug. I then turned and looked in the back to find Ali and Eth sleeping.

"I should probably wake them up and say goodbye or else your going to hear all about it." She laughed and then mumbled "yeah you probably should do that."

I got my stuff and got out of the car and walked to the right backseat door. Once I had the door open I lightly shook Ali.

"Ali. Hey Ali." She started to wake up and was still groggy but I didn't have that much time so this would have to do.

"Hey baby girl, I just wanted to say bye and that I'll see you next week and I love you." I whispered in her ear as I leaned down. She gave me a hug a kissed my cheek. She then groggily whispered.

"I love you too sissy and I had fun." But before I could respond she had drifted back in to a sleep. I then lightly closed the door and walked around the car to Ethan's side. I shook him lightly and his eyes opened quickly.

"Hey bud, I just wanted to say bye and that I'll see you next week and I love you." I whispered again.

"Bye sissy, I'm gonna miss you and I love you." I gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. I said bye to Maria again before I walked into the crowded airport. It had taken me easily 20 minutes to get from the main entrance to the plane. Once on the plane I pulled out my iPod and blasted the music through my ears.

~Three hours later ~

My plane had finally landed. It had been a long and uneventful plane ride. I had gotten very nervous 15 minutes before my flight. I wondered who would be picking me up. What would Dad say? Who knew what the hell Ted would do. All these clouded my head and I had little time to think about it as I walked over to collect my bags. Once I had all my bags I turned to look around and try and find someone here to claim me. I stood there for about 5 minutes before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around ready to sign another autograph.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me was the last person I wanted to see, the person who had target practice with my heart.

"Ted." He just nodded, took my bags and started walking towards the exit. I quickly followed him knowing that he would not wait for me. When we had got to the car he put my bag in the backseat and started the car. We had started down the road in the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"So where did you go?"

"My dad and Maria's house." I said with virtually no expression. The conversation came to a stop.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"About what?"

"The story line, your mom and dad, where you took off to?" I had to think about how I was going to word this.

" The story line I couldn't tell you. My mom? She's a bitch and only cares about herself.. I thought that was pretty obvious. My dad we had a fight like usual. I did something he didn't like and he basically told me that I just added to his list of interviews and just made his life a whole hell of a lot harder no good job no nothing. That's why I took off."

"Nikhole you can't just take off all the time though!"

"Ted how about you answer some of my questions? Huh neat idea I know! Why are you even here?" I asked. He sighed and took a deep breath.

" After Raw tonight were going out. I have it all set up." I was so confused. The rest of the ride here was awkwardly silent. Neither of us knew what to say. When we had finally arrived at the area, not a minute to soon, I quickly grabbed my bags and entered the crowded arena. I entered Legacy's locker room and went to Vince's office to grab my script for the night.

"Hello Nikhole, how was your 3 days?"

"Amazing I truly needed it. Thank you so much!" I said to him with a smile on my face.

"No problem I am glad that you got rid of some of your stress. Ok so our script is really easy tonight. Basically you are just going out to the ring with Randy, Ted and Cody. Then your doing an interview later. You usually only have to do the hard stuff on Monday when it's live." He said and then handed me my script. I quickly looked over it.

"Thanks again Vince!" I said before exiting his office. I decided against my better judgment that I should probably go see my dad.

Five minutes later I was standing outside of his locker room. I knocked on the door which was returned with a load 'Come In!'. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst. As I walked, Dad was tying his Reebok's and had his back to me so he didn't know who I was.

"Hi." I said quiet and timid. I looked up and saw him stop tying and just turn around and stare at me.

"I wondered when you were coming back or if you were even coming back at all." He said dryly with no emotion.

"Here I am." I said not knowing what to say.

"So why out of any place in the world to go you pick my house?" I waited a couple of seconds to answer.

"I honestly have no clue. There was no way I was going to mom's. I couldn't go to Kody's. I couldn't go to Lindsey's. So maybe that's why. Or maybe I wanted to see what an actual family was like. You know Maria is awesome mother, I could argue that she's better than my own."

"You know we were all crazy looking for you."

"I know." I said

"Nikhole, you know I'm proud of you right? " He asked with curiosity. I kept silent. I mean, I guess in a way deep down I did but I should have to dig to know that my dad was proud of me. I heard him sigh. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Nik, you don't think I am proud of you? How could you ever think that? Nik, you have no idea of just how proud of you I am! Cole your my first daughter, you made varsity sports in 8th grade, you put up with a disease everyday and your still strong."He paused and looked at me. "Not to mention you totally kicked ass on Monday." He added with a smile. I felt a little bit better but I wasn't going to let him off this easily.

"So then if your all proud of me, how am I different from Ali and Ethan?" He sighed again.

"Cole I was trying to protect you by not letting everyone know about you. I didn't know how the press would react and I didn't want you and your mother dragged through the mud and all the garbage they print. I didn't do it because I was ashamed of you, I did it to protect you. You see Ethan and Ali had some shelter to it. They have both Maria and I together so the press can't bring them through the mud." He said genuinely.

"I can see where your coming from. But when you say that it is different then Ali or Ethan I tend to get aggravated. Then you yell at me because of me being in Legacy and don't even give me a good job! I am trying to tell him that he can't get a way with this!" I said trying to remain calm,

"Nikhole, I was in shock that you were out there and mad at the same time. Honestly how did you think I was going to react?"

"I knew that you were going to be mad but I thought that I would at least get a good job from you!" I said, my voice slowly climbing in volume.

"Nikhole, I mean you did good but why didn't you tell me?"

"How many times do I have ti tell people this? Randy and I could not tell people it!" I said exaggerating the sentence.

"Whatever I am not going to drag this on. It's done it's over but next time instead of running to my house please stay you had us all going crazy." He said serious.

"I'll try not to but I'm not going to make any promises." He went back to tying his sneakers.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I have an interview with me basically saying why I joined Legacy and then I go to the ring with Randy and the guys. After the show I guess Ted is taking me somewhere."

"You wanna run lines?" He asked.

"As much as I would love that, I can't I have to go find Randy, we have to go over what part I am in the ring segment."

"Ok but encase I don't see you before you leave with Ted, I want you back at the hotel and in our room no later than 1." He then handed me the key card. I said thanks and then exited the locker room glad to have one person done and over with.

When I entered Legacy's locker room I was almost tackled by the hug that someone had forced upon me. When they finally stopped hugging me I realized that it was Lindsey.

"Did you really miss me that much?"i said with a laugh.

"Yes!" She gave me another hug and then settled down on the couch in between Ted and Cody. Randy then emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, look who it is? You mind telling where you have been for three days while I have been going insane?" He said with a stern look on his face matching his tone.

"Tampa with Maria and the kids."

"Tampa? Seriously? That's like the last place I would have expected!" He said with an entertaining tone.

"Ever think that's why I went there?" I said feeling accomplished.

"Wow Cole, nice!" Cody commented.

"Ok so now that we have all recovered from the shock of me being back let's talk about what's going on tonight."

"Basically it's just us going out to the ring and Randy talking about why he chose you and then it's a 6 man tag against Otonga, Slater, and Barrett. Which you'll be at ringside for and then after that you ave an interview telling Nexus to watch out." Ted explained.

"Sounds good." The show was going to start pretty soon and I was so exited.

After the house show I walked back to my dad's locker room to change out of ring gear and into normal cloths.

The only thing that Ted or anyone else had let me know was to wear something warm. So I had decided on a simple pair of boot-cut jeans and a legacy hoodie. I left my hair and make up the way it was because it was still form from earlier. I had remembered to leave my gym bag with dad. I grabbed my purse and put on my jacket and left.

I met Ted at his car and greeted him with a smile.

"Why hello Miss. Cena don't you look ravishing tonight." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Your such a liar." I said as we got into the car. "So where are we going?"

"Now you'll just have to wait and see!"

"Well your no fun!"

After about five minutes driving we pulled into a parking lot and Ted got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door.

"Thanks." All of the sudden I was being blindfolded.

"Ted? What the hell?"

"I want you to be surprised!"

"I am starting not to like your surprises." I mumbled. Ted then chuckled. After walking alittle bit we then stopped. I stood there a few minutes before asking.

"Hey Ted, can I take this off yet?"

"Just wait one more minute." I waited for a little bit longer. I suddenly felt Ted behind me.

"Ok now you can take it off." My hands raced to undue the blindfold. When I did m breath caught. There in front of me was a section of a beautiful park lite up with lights and candles and dinner on the table.

"I know it's not much but-"

"I love it.' I said turning around to face him. He then guided me over to the table where I saw my favorite on the table. Chinese.

"Aw Ted! My favorite Chinese!" He just smirked. Half through out meal I couldn't wait any longer and had to ask.

"Ted why did you do all of this?" He took a deep breath.

"Nikhole I wanted to apologize for suggesting that we take a break and not being supportive of you being in the Legacy storyline. If anyone should have been there for you it should have been me with everything with you mom and dad, I should have been there. I don't want there to be any secrets this time."

"Your forgiven and I don't want any secrets either because the only way a relationship works is when your honest."

"I also wanted to give you this." He clamped a charm bracelet which held a sliver heart on it on my wrist. The bracelet was beautiful. "This shows that you have my heart and that I am faithful to you and only you. So it's like kind of a promise type of thing. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Ted this is beautiful! So does this mean that we are back together?" I asked with excitement.

"Only if you want us to be back together?"

"Of course I do" I then leaned over and sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

Ok so I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I decided to give you guys one more week to vote so get your votes in!

Thoughts on Royal Rumble? I am personally disappointed and think that Randy Orton got screwed.

Oh well Reviews are awesome and idea's are welcome :)


	19. Chapter 19

AHHH! So I am terribly sorry for being MIA these past months! This is a lame excuse but I have e been sooooo busy! But I am here thanks to my Twitter buddy :)

* * *

Monday had came quicker than I thought it would. Tonight was when I would actually be on mic with a Live crowd on TV. The mere thought of that scared the hell out of me. Of course I had been on mic at House shows but I mean it was a whole different ball park at a Live TV show. I finished putting the final touches on my make-up. Once done I put everything away and left the locker room getting more nervous every second. Me being caught up in my thoughts I jumped almost 6 feet up in the air when I felt my phone vibrate.

**Hey meet me in catering. **

It was from Ted I started towards catering. When I got there I quickly scanned the area for him. I spotted them quickly and took a spot next to Ted. I laid my head on his shoulder and stole one of his strawberries.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Oh be quiet you have like a bunch more!"

"Pff." He rolled is eyes.

"Your nervous." He said looking down at me.

"How can you tell?"

"Because when ever you are nervous you eat like the Big Show at an all you can eat buffet.'

"Hey!" I said l hitting his chest lightly.

"Well you do!"

"Thanks just what I need to hear. My boyfriend thinks I'm a fat ass who just shovels food in her mouth all day." I said trying to stay serious to see his response.

"No! No! NO I didn't mean it like that! Your not fat by any means your beautiful and-"

"I know what you mean I just wanted to hear you say it." I said giving him a sly grin.

"Tsk, Tsk. But just remember fan response is good. Even if it is negative, it still means that you are getting a response out of them."

"I'll remember that when I am freaking out in the ring." I said sighing and averting my eyes to the floor. Te noticed quickly and put a finger under my chin and raised my head so that I was looking in his eyes.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You've got me, Randy and Cody out there with you. Plus the more you fret about it the worse your going to screw up if you do. So stop worrying because last week you were ah-mazing!" Once he was done with his mini speech, I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Mhmm, thank you baby." I smiled. My phone vibrated just as Ted was about to kiss me.

"Uhh, I'm going to chuck your phone." I laughed and directed my attention towards my incoming text.

**Hey I got the stuff for you now all you need to do is get them out of the locker room.** The "stuff" that Lindsey is referring to is the special itching powder that I ordered. No I didn't forget about getting Randal back.

**Good, get Cody and Rand out of the locker room and I'll do it. ** I about to send it in till I saw Cody and Randy walk into catering. Instead I sent this: **I'll be there in like 2 min flat they just walked in but when I get the powder u need 2 come 2 catering so they won't think anythings up.**

"I'll be back I need to go to hair really quick and check something." I said before pecking ted on the lips and leaving catering. As I walked past Randy I gave him an innocent look. Once out of catering I sped down the hallway to meet Lindsey. I immediately entered the locker room not wasting any time.

"Wow your not in a hurry or anything?" Lindsey said smirking.

"Shut it, I need you to go find the guys and distract them by any means necessary. Got it." I said with a serious tone.

"Yup, By the by how much did this stuff cost?"

"Like 80 bucks. That's not important go!" Once Lindsey had left, I started snooping around the room for Randy's baby oil. I didn't take me long to find it since they left it out in plain sight. I quickly emptied the contents of my small box into the baby oil bottle. Once I was done I tightly screwed the cap back on and got the hell out of that locker room. Oh just encase your wondering the itching powder is safe. The effects of it only last for 5 hours max. I laughed as I went to wardrobe to get ready for the show.

An hour later I was standing by the curtain waiting for my fellow members of Legacy to meet me. I was anxious to see how the itching powder was working. I turned around and started waching the ending to Daniel Byant and Sheamus match. The bell had just rang as I heard Randy complain to cody about something while walking up to me.

"Cody why the hell am I itching this much?" On the inside I just gave myself a major high-five.

"Dude were all itching, so don't complain!" Cody retaliated back itching his chest that was covered in oil. Oh shit I didn't know that they all used the same oil.

"Hey guys, why are you guys itching?" I said playing stupid.

"I have no clue. Would you happen to know?" Randy said with suspicion in his voice.

"Why would you think that I would have any clue. I was in catering with Ted and then I was with Lindsey." I said adding annoyance in there so he wouldn't think anything of it. As I was done Sheamus and Daniel came through the curtain which meant we had roughly around 3 minutes.

Before I knew it I was walking on the stage with the guys. The crowd gave us a mixed reaction which wasn't helping my nerves one bit. One by one we all made our way into the ring and were handed a mic. Once the crowd died down Randy began.

"Now as you all saw last week we introduced our newest member of Legacy, Nikhole Cena. Yeah I know another Cena. All week I have been getting asked why another member? Why a female to say the least. Well I'll let her explain." He handed me his mic.

"Thank god your done blabbering. Your reciting the Declaration of Independence, while I'm over here talking a little nap." The crowd let out a laugh. While Randy gave me a sinister dirty look. "3 weeks ago Wade Barrett and his posse attacked me, and gave me a major concussion and a minor broken leg. What I have got from this is that because Wade Barrett and my dad have some issues he's going to take it out on me." I sighed and started to pace in the ring.

"So I left it alone. I thought hey dad will take care of it. Well 2 weeks of Raw came and passed and nothing happened. So I found someone who could get the job done." Once I had said the last word to my sentence I got interrupted by My dad's music. The crowd went wild. My dad didn't waste anytime and came right down to the ring and started shooting off.

"Nikhole, what the hell are you doing here? Once you got out of the hospital I sent you home with your mother and told you I'll take care of it.. But no you can't leave well enough alone and team up with the one person I despise."

"Sorry daddy dearest, but I gave you 2 weeks to do something and all you did was sit around while Wade Barrett and his zombies get off free. So when Randy gave me the offer to join Legacy and take down Nexus one by one I jumped right on it."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Who ever said that we wanted a female to our already successful stable? We were doing fine without a diva. Why do we need one now?" Cody said

"Because sweetie, I am going to help your lovely crew take down Nexus." I smiled at him

"Not if I have anything to say about it." My dad interjected.

"Sorry you lost that right when you failed to defend your daughter." I said exiting the ring and walking up the ramp as Randy, Ted and Cody followed. Once we all got behind the curtain I attacked my dad with a huge hug.

"So dad, how did I do?"

"Sweetie, you did awesome! You were totally believable." It felt good to know that he was proud of me.

"Thank you daddy." I suddenly got engulfed in a hug by Lindsey.

"Oh my god Chicka you totally killed it tonight!"

"Thanks."

"Ugh babe I can't stop itching!" Whined Cody. Lindsey and I just laughed.

" Why the hell are you laughing?" Randy asked still itching.

"You see remember about 2 ½ weeks ago when you thought that I was now John Morrison and/or Miz?" He shook his head.

"Well I didn't forget neither did my 80 dollar itch powder." I said while representing Randy's famous smirk.

"Wait so why are me and Cody itching?" Ted asked.

"Well I just put the itching powder in Randy's baby oil, so in all honesty I have no clue why you too should be itching." I said.

"Great the one night I forget my oil, is the night that Nikhole decides to get Randy back. Just wonderful." Cody said.

"Nikhole, fine you win. But remember this I am only LETTING you win because if Sam finds out half the stuff I planned to do to you then I'm done for." He said before sulking away. I laughed.

"Hey come with me back to my locker room there's something in there or you." My dad said. Ted and I followed next to my dad once in front of the locker room the made me enter first.

"ETHAN! ALI!" Life was good!

* * *

So I would like to give mad props to Sherribear850 for nagging me to update or else I would have probably waited for ever. Be sure to check out Before the Storm by Rosebudct. But be sure to review and favorite. Oh and check out my profile for the picture of Nikhole. Love Jenn


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. You guys seriously make me want to right more.

* * *

I'm not completely sure how I got talked into it but somehow I got stuck babysitting Ali and Ethan for a couple of days while my dad and Maria did wedding business back in Tampa. I'm not sure how much wedding stuff they would get done in 5days if you catch my drift but one way or another I got conned into babysitting. They flew back to Tampa right after Raw not giving me anytime to myself.

It was 5am Tuesday morning and I was already up and getting our stuff together. Yeah I know I am surprised too, after I had to fight with Ali to go to sleep. But somehow I was awake and functioning. I sent a message to Lindsey to see if she wanted to ride with me instead of with the guys.

**Wanna ride with me? I need some help with the munchkins! **I almost instantly got a response.

**I would love to but I can't sick. ** I sighed and told her to get better and then went back to getting ready to head out. Just as I was putting the rest of my stuff in the suitcase there was a knock at the door. I quickly ran over to it and looked in the peep hole. I was confused but opened the door to show Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"Hi, you must be Nikhole, John's daughter. Do you know if John is riding with anyone?" He said with almost a pleading look.

"Hi. My dad actually isn't here he took a week off to go do wedding plans. But if you need a ride and don't mind riding with a 6 year old and a 5 year old then you can ride with us." I said offering.

"As long as I can get to Columbus by this afternoon it's all good." He said laughing. I stepped aside and let him into the hotel room. He sat on the couch and watched me as I closed the suitcase and scanned the hotel room for anything that I had forgot to pack. Once I was finally done I put the suitcases by the door and turned to face Mike.

"Can you help me and get Alissa and carry her down to the car? I don't want to wake her since it's still early." I asked as I picked up Eth. When we got to the car I was surprised as I didn't have to tell Mike how to work the booster seat. Once I had pulled out of the parking lot I think he could tell that I was wondering.

"I have 2 nieces so I know my way around a booster seat."

"Ahh see know I don't picture you as a kid person."

"I get that a lot."

"Well no offense but on screen your like a total jerk." I said.

"Well if everyone was true to there character then your dad would went from being a thug to a do good er, Randy would be committed for hearing voices, and Kane would be in therapy." He said smiling.

"Touche. So tell me about the real Mike Mizanin."

"Ok the real Mike Mizanin loves MTV. He also likes to be around people a lot but also likes his space. Mike likes to workout but eats like a trucker. Mike has one sister named Lexi." He paused.

"Tell me about your family." I asked.

"Ok I have a mom, a dad, a sister, 2 nieces and a dog." He said simply.

"No! I want to hear about them!" I said.

"How about you tell me about yours?" He retreated.

"Ok my mom had me when she was 17, my dad left us when I was mom kept me from him so I basically hated him because I thought he didn't care. When I was 12 I got diagnosed with diabetes. Life story pretty much." I said while waiting for his "Oh I'm sorry." But it never came.

"What were you expecting me to break down and add to your pity party?" He said cocky.

"Honestly, yes. But am I going to cry about it. No."

"Well I just don't think that you need to be babied about it. Boohoo you have a disease that about 50 million other people have. You can either cry about it and have no life or live your life with no limitations."

"That's a good philosophy Mike." I said looking at him.

"Yeah I learned that when the only people who ever believed in me were my mom and dad. I could have either gave up and worked some crappy desk job or never give up and push everyone's comments to the back of my head."

"You picked a good one."

"Well if I didn't pick that one I would be at some crappy desk job."

It was around 8 o'clock when Ali woke up and Eth soon followed her.

"So when did you decide to cut of ties with your Dad?"

"I was maybe 8 years old." I heard some shuffling in the back

"Nikki, where's mommy and daddy? Who's that creepy dude?"

"Hey, I am not creepy!"

"Ali, this is Mike. You might remember him from working with Uncle Randy but he's going to travel with us and Mommy and Daddy are back in Tampa doing wedding stuff."

"Oh can I call Mommy and Daddy and say good morning?"

"Of course, Mike can you dial the number for me and give my cell to her?" He shook his head yes and I gave him the number by which he then handed back to my sister.

"So when did you decide that you wanted to do this?" Mike asked.

"Right about when I got attacked by Wade Barrett." He laughed. Our conversation continued in till Alissa interrupted me.

"Nikki, Daddy wants to talk to you." She said.

"Ali, tell dad that I'm busy driving right now in morning traffic and that I'll call him in 20 minutes when we pull over I'll call him." When we pulled over at the rest stop I conned Mike into going up and ordering food with Ali and Ethan, who had woken up after we had pulled over, while I called my dad.

"Hello."

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Eating breakfast, how are Alissa and Ethan doing?"

"Good, we left the hotel at 5 and they were still sleeping, Ali woke up around 8ish and Eth, I had to wake up. We're at the rest stop now and Mike is getting them something to eat." I explained.

"Mike? Mike who? I thought that you were traveling with Ted and Cody. Does Ted know that you're traveling with him?"

"Mike Mizanin dad. He's a good guy. And I was supposed o travel with them but they had to go to something and Lindsey is sick so I don't want Ali and Eth around that." I then remembered what he said about Ted. "Dad I'm riding with Mike, RIDING. It's not like we are hooking up we're riding so I honestly don't see why I need to tell him."

"I'm just trying to give you a heads up. Oh and probably after Ali and Ethan eat and once you get back on the road they will fall asleep." I looked up and saw Mike and the kids coming towards the table.

"Ok well I'm going to go because they're back at the table with food." We said our goodbyes and then ate breakfast and were back on the road. Like my dad had promised they were quiet and sleeping for the rest of the trip which gave me sometime to get to know Mike.

Mike was like me in many ways. No one expected anything big out of Mike and in some ways still didn't but he just kept going no matter what they said. Mike also came from a weird home. You see his dad wasn't his real dad. His real dad ran off when his mom was pregnant, but in every way that was his dad.

When we had finally got to the hotel I was honestly wondering why anyone wouldn't want to hang out with him. It was around 1:30 when we got to the hotel which meant the Mike had just enough time to check in before he went to the signing. I helped Ali out of her booster seat and picked up Ethan who had just went to sleep after begin up for almost 4 hours of the car ride. I grabbed most of our bags and the ones that I didn't get I saw that Mike got.

Once we entered the lobby I saw that Randy, Cody, Lindsey and Ted were all standing there. Ted had a dumbfounded look on his face as he saw Mike and I walk in and everyone else just looked confused. I decided to takes Mike's advice and just shove it to the back of my head. Alissa ran from m side into Randy's arms. I smiled because I remembered when I used to do that when I was her age. I felt Ted come up next to me.

"Nikhole, can we talk?" Ted asked the annoyance standing out extremely.

"Sure." I said softly trying not to wake up Ethan. I didn't feel like dealing with a sleep deprived 5 year old. Once we were off from everyone else Ted began to talk.

"I thought you were traveling with just you, Ali and Ethan?"

"I was but then just as we were about to leave Mike showed up and wanted to know if he could ride with us, so I said yes,"

"So your telling me that out of the whole roster he chooses you?" He said raising his tone.

"Yeah he did,why is that a bad thing." I said annoyed.

"He could have chosen anyone and he picked you, a diva. It sounds like he is trying to steal my girlfriend is what it sounds like. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Ted your being an asshole about this whole thing and over thinking it. Mike and I are just friends. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think that me riding with somebody was a whole big deal like you have played it out to be but I guess now I'll have to okay it with you."I said walking away mad and annoyed.

* * *

What did Nikhole get herself into now? Thoughts on Edge retiring? Oh and another question! Do you think that WWE just needs to give up on the Randy Orton/ New Nexus storyline? Me and Sherribear850 do! That and the Micheal Cole/JR! Like give it a rest!

Check out, Before the Storm by Sherribear850! It sooooo good!

REVIEWS= Faster Chapters!

So review and favorite and make me happy :)


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to Rosebudct, Sonib89, 558, Cena's baby doll, and Reina13 for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I love your reviews.

* * *

After walking away from Ted, I walked over to Mike and the kids. At this point all I wanted to do was get my room key and go to the gym to get out my frustrations. I could feel Mike watching me.

"Where are we?"I heard Ethan ask. He must have woken up from mine and Ted's confrontation.

"Hey buddy, were at the hotel. All I have to do is get the room key and then if you want you can go back to sleep." I said in a calm tone.

"Do they have a pool?" He said forgetting about being tired. Apparently Ali heard talk about the pool and raced next to me.

"Yeah do they!" She said excited.

"They do." Mike said smiling.

"But if we go to the pool you guys can't complain when we have to go because I have to train with Uncle Randy in a bit." Randy heard me and decided to make new plans.

"You know what change of plans. Today instead of training in the gym we are going to train in the pool. All of us." He said giving Cody and Ted looks almost knowing that they were going to reject the idea. "Mike if you want you can join us." He offered.

"Thanks, but I can't I have to do a signing in an hour." He said grabbing his key from the receptionist and walking up stairs.

Once I had gotten my key and got upstairs and had the kids in there swimsuits I had to decide which swimsuit I wanted. The string one that I had gotten for the upcoming diva's swimsuit competition or my halter bikini. I thought what the hell and grabbed the string one. I quickly changed into it and put a loose fitting t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom.

"Can we go now?" Ali and Ethan asked.

"I guess." I grabbed the room key and we walked down to the indoor pool.

By the time we got there Randy, Cody, Ted and Lindsey were already there. Lindsey was sitting in a lounging chair. The kids of course jumped right in the pool with the guys. I walked over to Lindsey and sat down in the chair next to her.

"So I heard that Ted flipped out about you about Mike." She said looking up.

"Yeah he thought that because Mike asked me to ride with that he was trying to get me to leave Ted for him." I said adding an annoying tone in there.

"I know that Ted jumped the gun about it and at times he can be a total jealous asshole but he had a good reason." I gave her a weird look.

"Nik, about a year ago Ted was in a serious relationship with a girl named Cassie. They were together for almost 8 months. Well when Ted decided to fly home early to surprise her he caught her in bed with one his best friends." I was shocked.

"Wow. How could she do that?"

" I don't know but he was crushed. So that's basically why Ted reacted the way he did."

"Thanks for telling me. If you didn't I probably would said something really stupid and end up regretting it."

:"That's what I'm here for! To prevent you from doing stupid shit that you know you will end up regretting it's like my job as best friend." I didn't get a chance to respond because Randy started yelling at me.

"Nichole, enough jib-er jabber, in the pool now!" I sighed and took of my shirt. I shoved it in my bag along with my cellphone.

"Damn girl where did you get that? I want one!" Lindsey said. Once I turned around I saw that Ted's jaw was at the bottom of the pool.

"I got it at Victoria Secret for the Swimsuit competition next week on Raw. You like it?"

"Yes! I love the pattern!" I laughed and got in the pool.

"Nikki, I like your bikini! To bad daddy won't let me wear that!" Ali pouted.

"Ali, I don't even think your dad will let her wear that1" Cody commented.

"Are we done admiring Nikhole's bikini? I mean Ted if you would like to talk about the color's of it then by all means go ahead it's not like we have to train at all." He said with the sarcasm just dripping from every word he said.

"Sargent Sarcasm I think we can start training now."

"Good. Well today's lesson is all about strength. I want you to do 60 triceps lifts." If you don't know what a triceps lift is good your not missing anything.

"OK now I want you to do 40 pullouts." Pullouts were the worst things I have ever done in my entire life. You had to basically lift your body almost all the way out of the water and then get back in.

"OK now this is your last thing. I want you to 5 sets of 20 ab crunches." I groaned but did them anyways. About half way through I had to stop tough because I could feel myself getting low.

"Linds, can you go get me a regular Coke and something to eat please and fast." Lindsey looked at me for a minute and then she got what I was saying and ran to the vending machine. I quickly got out of the pool and walked over to my bag and got out my testing supplies. Before I took my blood sugar I made sure that Ethan and Alissa were still playing.

When I saw that they were I took my blood sugar which read at 83 which was low for me. Ted had gotten out and came and sat next to me while Randy and Cody remained in the pool.

"Hey are you OK?" He asked me.

"I'll be OK I just need some sugar." I said. I knew if I didn't get sugar soon it could get deadly. But thankfully Lindsey came back with a coke and many many snacks.

"Thanks Linds." I said slowly sipping my soda. After giving me my food Lindsey jumped in the pool to splash Cody leaving just me and Ted to talk. I turned to face him. But before I got any of my words out he was already talking.

"Sorry about flipping out about you and Mike earlier. It's just I've had things happen to me in the past that make me jealous. I just don't want to lose you." I could have melted right there on the spot.

"It's OK. Ted you don't have to worry about losing me because I'm not going anywhere." I said leaning up kissing him. Once we broke the kiss I had to ask him something.

"So, do you like the bikini?" I said smiling.

"I love the bikini, It was almost impossible to keep my eyes off of you while you were working out." I blushed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me.

"Well since we don't have a house show, it has been deemed by my 6 and 5 year old that tonight is a Disney night. Nemo, Beauty and the Beast, Cars, all the good stuff. Your welcome to join us." I said.

"You know I might just have to take you up on that!" I laughed.

* * *

We had watched Nemo(My personal favorite) and Sleeping Beauty, but both Ali and Ethan fell asleep. I had just put them in bed and got them settled in before I walked back out to the couch. I sat on his lap.

"You know sometimes I feel like your to good for me and one day your doing to wake up and realize it." I said looking in his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" He said playing with my hair.

"Because I mean look at me. I'm still in school, I have this stupid disease, and I can't like go out and have fun with you. Seriously watching movies with a 5 and 6 year old is not the most romantic date I've ever been on in my life."

"Babe, your right you are still in school and you do have a disease, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. And watching movies with you tonight was fun. I don't have to get all dressed up and go to clubs to have fun."

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I thought you realized that by now?"

"I love you too." I whispered before kissing him.

* * *

I had to add in the cuteness scene! Leave me some reviews people. I barely got any reviews last chapter and I was all sad. But read Before the Storm :) Oh and follow me on Twitter xxDuke4Everxx.

Oh and There is a picture of Nikholes bikini on my profile.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's Chapter 22 :) Enjoy

* * *

If whoever got stuck rooming in the room next to me liked me, they sure as hell didn't like me now. I was taking full advantage of having Ethan go with Randy and Ted for a guys day. While I was busy in the gym, on the treadmill Ethan found my cell and called Randy up to tell him exactly how he felt about spending another day with his 2 sisters.

I guess Randy and Ted felt the pain of the 5 year old because they canceled training for the day and decided to go do "man things". I didn't care to object because at that point in time, speaking for both myself and Ali, all we wanted to do was go back in bed and sleep.

Some day off, this was for me. No training, no house show, and no kid brother begging for me to play GI-joes with and I spend it in bed with a bottle of Dayquil and cough syrup. Wonderful.

Tissues surrounded the bed that myself and Alissa occupied along with a bottle of ginger ale and a thermometer. Alissa and I were sharing the TV. For every episode of Spongebob, we watched an episode of Vampire Diaries. She wasn't complaining so neither was I. After about a good three hours of Vampire Diaries and Spongebob I was told, with much attitude, that if I didn't get some soup for Alissa that it would simply be the end of the world for her.

"Come on Cole! I need soup! My throat is about start on fire." She said, her voice going in and out.

"Hold the attitude for a minute." I said warning her. "I need to check my blood sugar quick to make sure I'm not going to pass out on the floor and then I will text Ted or Lindsey." I said returning with just as much attitude if not more. Usually I would have just ignored the attitude but all bets are off when I'm sick. My throat felt like someone was personally clawing their way out and my sinuses felt like they were exploding.

I groaned as my meter reveled that my blood sugar registered in at the high number of 240. I expected it to be off though, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Your not going to pass out are you?" Alissa asked cautiously.

"I sure as hell hope not but I need to call my doctor so that means you need to be quiet and then I promise food." She nodded her head in response and crawled back into bed. I walked into the tiny bathroom and cracked the door to the point that I could still hear what Alissa was doing in the next room.

I pressed the speed dial for Doctor James. Yes I have my endocrinologist on speed dial. All I have to say is, when you have issues like me and your blood sugar ranges like mine it's not out of the norm to have about three calls a month to the lovely doctor. I sighed as the phone continued that annoying ringing sound.

"Hello, Dr. James office, this is Jasmine speaking how can I help you today?" Her peppiness could be felt through the phone. I never did like her. She always was happy I mean I don't think I ever not seen her happy.

"Hi Jasmine, Nikhole Cena. I need to speak with Dr. James like now. Can I?" I said not trying to sound friendly, but highly annoyed.

"Umm I think he's in his office I'll transfer you over." She said still as peppy as ever. Some people just don't take the hint.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled. I didn't take long at all for Dr. James to pick up the phone.

"Well if it isn't my favorite trouble maker. What can I do for you?" He said joking.

"Ha, Ha. Well I'm sick and I feel like shit. My blood sugar's 240 and I want to know if you want me to test for ketones."

"Symptoms?"

"Sore throat, unbelievable sinus pressure and nausea." I said listing off my symptoms and then adding. "Oh and I ran on the treadmill this morning too." Knowing that's what he would ask next.

"Are you eating anything?"

"Do saltines count?"

"Nikhole you know you are supposed to eat when sick." He said starting to lecture me.

"Yeah I know but I feel like I am about to puke. Just tell me if you want me to test for ketones." I said tying to get to the point.

"Yeah I would like you to test for ketones. Do you have testing strips on you?"

"Yeah Dr. J, I'm set."

"Ok you know what to do. So I'll be calling back in 10 minutes for results." He said hanging up.

For those of you who don't know what the hell a ketone is or how you test for it, let me grace you with my knowledge. A ketone consists of acids that build up in the blood. They decide to grace you with their presence and appear in your urine when your body doesn't have enough insulin. How you test for it? Same way you do to find out if you will have a child from a previous nights one night stand.

After I finished peeing on the oh so thin strip I set it on the sink and waited for the results. I decided to call Ted.

"Hello beautiful." Ted said picking up his phone.

"I wish I felt that way." I let out a horse laugh and instantly regretted doing it.

"Well you sound wonderful. What's the matter?"

"Sore throat, unbearable sinus pressure, nausea, and high blood sugar." I told him.

"How high?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"240."

"Babe that's high."

"I know and I am handling it. But my question is, would you be able to bring me and Alissa some sick people food you know soup and ginger ale?" I felt bad asking him but their was no way I was leaving this hotel room anytime soon.

"I would be honored to bring you sick people food. Wait Alissa's sick too?"

"She is. We have the same thing." My phone beeped letting me know that Dr. James was on the other line. "Babe, I have to go, my doctors on the other line but please hurry."

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too." I said before switching over to Dr. James.

"Hey doc." I looked down at the results."There are a small amount of ketones there." I sighed and silently prayed that he wouldn't make me go to the hospital for treatment. One because it was incredibly long, two I had no clue where the hospital was, and three I still had Alissa to take care of.

"Ok. I am not gonna make you go to the hospital, but what your going to do is eat something, I want you to take your insulin to get your blood sugar down. In 4 hours your going to test for ketones again and check your blood sugar. If any of the two have gone up I want you on that phone with me asap. Got it?"

"Got it." We said our goodbyes and I cleaned up my supplies. When I went back out to the bed room area Alissa was still in bed watching tv..

"Finally your off the phone! I thought you'd never get off the phone and I would have to starve!" Actress in training I tell you.

"Well I am off the phone and Ted is bring us food. So don't start the water works yet." It was quiet for about 5 minutes before Alissa started to talk again.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"Are these vampires real?" I tried my hardest not to laugh. I forgot for a minute that she was 6.

"No Ali, there not real. It's just a tv show."

"Ok good because I don't want mommy and daddy to get eated by that one vampire who eats everybody!" She said relieved.

"That's Damon."

"Oh well he seems like a meany. I like Stefan!" She said.

"Most people do, but you'll find out later that Damon can be nice." A knock on the door then startled both of us. I paused the Vampire Diaries and got the door. When I opened it, Ted was standing there with about 5 different bags.

"Hi babe." I let him enter the room. "You do know that I just asked for soup and ginger ale?" I said laughing. Alissa ran out the bedroom and clung to Ted's legs like he was her long lost brother.

"Um hi Alissa it's nice to see you too." He said laughing. She looked up at him with her big eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was starving!" She said overjoyed. Ted just grinned. She then noticed the other bags. "What else did you get?"

"Well little girl, I have for you some new activity books and best part here, a Justin Beiber poster. Oh and some soup." If you could have seen the look on Alissa's face you would have thought that her birthday, Christmas, and Easter had all just been combined into one. "Oh and soup and ginger ale." She quickly grabbed her container of soup and her things and retreated back to the bedroom. She mumbled a thank some where's in there. I turned to face Ted. I put my arms around his neck while his circled my waist.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I said looking into his baby blues. I could stare at them for hoursl

"I didn't have too but if she's anything like my sister when she's sick then she needs something to do or all she does is complain."

"Oh I love you." I said giving him a hug.

"A hug that's all I get?" He said playing sad.

"Well I really don't think you want to get sick or else-" I didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before his lips captured mine in a sweet kiss. Oh how I loved the feel of his lips against mine.

"Mhmm." I said once we had finally split apart."Ok so what did you get me?" I said excited.

"Who said I got you anything?" I did the look that I knew he couldn't resist.

"No! Not the look!"

"Well if you wanna be that way." I said removing myself from his arms. I smirked as I saw him walking over to the bags.

"Here is 2 magazines that my sister reads, cough drops, and of course soup. And for me some lovely vitamin c, so you don't corrupt me with your illness."

"Corrupt you with my illness?" I said giving him a strange look.

"Yes, I mean I am in germ heaven right now!"

"Nikki come on!" Alissa yelled.

"I am getting ordered by a 6 year old, great." Ted said dragging me in the bedroom before jumping on the bed with Ali. I laid down next to Ted.

"Munchkin what are we watching?" Ted asked.

"The Vampire Diaries!"

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh it is! There's these 2 vampires and they're brothers. Stefan is the good one and Damon is bad."

"I see." He said generally interested. That was one of the things I loved about Ted. He didn't mind my brother or sister despite at times how annoying they could be.

We stayed like this for hours. It was now almost 6 o'clock and we were still content watching tv. There was a knock on the door and Ted went to get it.

"Nikhole I have a question?" Alissa said once Ted had left.

"Okay. What is it?"

"How come we don't have the same mommy?" I mentally kicked myself. How the hell was I going to explain this one.

"Well you know how I am older than you by like a lot?" She nodded. "Well that means that daddy and my mommy had me before daddy knew your mommy. It doesn't mean that were not sisters it just means that we don't have the same mommy." I hoped that this was a good enough answer for her.

"Oh I see."

"Now lets go see who's at the door." I said lifting her off the bed. When we walked out into the living room area I was shocked to see my Dad and Maria standing there talking to Ted. Alissa of course flew right over to my dad.

"Dad, Maria what are you guys doing back so early?" I said with my horse voice. They weren't due back for at least another 2 days.

"Well your dad and I got most of the planning done in the first couple of days. I tried to convince your dad you know to take advantage of the rest of the time we had off but no, he couldn't do that. Oh and what's wrong with your voice?" Maria said in that tone that said that she was clearly annoyed but understood. My dad never did like to be doing nothing. Maybe it was that fact that he grew up with 4 other brothers.

" I have a killer sore throat and my sinuses are plugged up to the max." I said explaining. I decided to leave out my blood sugar because I knew that my dad would ask a million and one questions and the last thing I wanted to do is play the question game.

"Nice try. What is the blood sugar?" Damn it! I should have known.

"240."Before he could but in I continued." But I called my doctor and he made me a test for ketones. I had a small amount and he just wanted me to get my blood sugar down. When I checked a couple of hours ago it was down to 180 and my ketone amounts were down significantly."

"Good!"

"Hey, babe I have to go meet with Cody. We need to go over some things but I'll be back up later." He said and walked over so he was standing in front of me. He gave me a peck on lips and then he walked out of the room avoiding my dad's gaze at all costs.

"Coley! Maybe you haven't heard from Daddy and Uncle Randy, but boys have cooties!" I laughed.

"So what about Ethan or Mike?" I asked challenging her.

"Well brother's don't count and Daddy said you won't catch cooties as long as you don't kiss another boy!" She smiled proudly.

"By the way where is Ethan?" Maria asked obviously taking notice that hyper 5 year old wasn't in the room.

"He's with Randy for the day. Something about not wanting to be around 2 girls anymore." Maria's face flashed a look of relief. After that her and my dad started talking about something to do with the wedding and Alissa turned her attention to her barbie dolls that were now scattered across the hotel floor. I heard my phone go off in the other room and ran to go get.

**"Nik, Check your mom's facebook ASAP!" **It was from Kyra, Kody's sister. Reading that made me forget about the other text that had came through and race around my room to find my laptop.

The minute that I found it the internet was up in 5 seconds flat. When I got into my Facebook I typed my mom's name in the search bar and waited as it brought me to her profile. It felt like hours had gone by when really it was only a few seconds.

When it finally came up, I scrolled down and saw what Kyra was talking about and I could feel the color draining from my face. Have you ever had to figure something out that virtually everybody knew about but no one had the balls to tell you?

Who knew a status update and a picture could make your already shitty day shittier?

I sat their staring at the screen for easily another 10 minutes figuring out how I would go about telling my mother that I knew her dirty little secret. When I finally dialed up the courage I hit the spea\ed dial for her number. I was secretly hoping that she didn't answer the phone so I could muster in my anger for a couple more days but that didn't happen.

"Hello?" She sad unsure of who it was. She obviously didn't check her caller id. But then heard kids laughing in the background.

"Mom, hey is a bad time?" I didn't try and play like was happy mainly because I didn't have the energy to.

"Nikhole? No it's fine. I have actually been trying to get a hold of you for a couple of days." Lie number uno. I hadn't had any voice mails or missed calls in almost a week.

"Really? What did you need to talk to me about?"You could no longer hear the children in the background. It was silent.

"Mom?" I asked to make sure she hadn't hung up on me.

"Yeah. I was wondering if instead of coming home next week and visiting if you could stay with your dad." One week she wants me back home, the other she wants me as far away from her as I can be.

"Wait mom you mean you didn't want to tell me about your engagement?" I said faking a hurt tone on top of my already horse voice. She sighed on the other line.

"Nikhole, I was going to tell you."

"Really mom when? When I came home and found some random guy eating at our table or just as your about to exchange vows? Because according to Facebook you've been engaged for almost 2 weeks now. Hmm 2 weeks ago you were here yelling at me about how reckless I was being. Could have told me then. Or you know these crazy things were made called cell phones! I hear that they work pretty well too! How long have you even known this guy." I said my voice rising as every sentence left my mouth.

"I've known Tony for almost 3 months." When she sad that the clocks in my head were put on overdrive. 3 months ago? 3 months ago she was working endless late night shifts. Wasn't she?

"So all of those late night shifts were spent with Tony?" She sighed but answered  
"Yes." I was fuming. She was always the one to complain that we didn't spend enough "mother/daughter bonding time" together.

"It all makes since now." I said finally putting two and two together.

"What?" She said aggravated.

"Who were the kids that I heard earlier when you first picked up?"

"Tony's 2 daughters, and his son, Tatum and Chloe and Nick. Nick is 15, Tatum's 14, and Chloe is 8."

"So let me get this straight, the whole plea you put on about this summer with dad being a time for me and dad to get close was just an act? Of course it was. You didn't want your real daughter there. I just find it funny that you can't find time to spend with your own daughter but you can make time to spend with kids who aren't even yours. Wow mom your pathetic." I told her not caring that she was in fact my mother.

"Nikhole Abigail! Weather you like it or not I am your mother and I will not deal with you talking about me this way. I don't understand how I am any different than your father." At this point if I could I would be pounding her skull against a brick wall trying to make her wake up from her fantasy world.

"Let's see Dad and Maria have known each other for almost seven years. Dad and Maria have 2 children together. Dad and Maria have been engaged for almost 2 years."

"Well think of it this way, you'll have 2 summer weddings." She said excited. This woman needs to be committed and be locked in a nice padded cell.

"When are you getting married?" I said dreading the answer.

"Our date is set for August 21" That was 5 weeks away. I would love to know what drugs she has been taking and were she is getting them. Before could say anything she started talking again. "We need to set a date for you to come home so I can take all of you girls dress shopping." I was baffled. She actually thought that I would go along with her half assed wedding!

"You don't actually think that I am going to your wedding do you?"

"Well why wouldn't you be there?"

"Um, maybe because of the fact that I don't support the fact that you are getting married."

"Nikhole you will be at my wedding, wither I have to drag you there or not. Just like you will come home at the end of the summer wither you like it or not." Her voice was lined with venom.

"Will see about that." I said challenging as I hung up the phone. I felt like instead of her being a mother to me, I was the 16 year old mothering a 33 year old woman. What the hell would make her think on any level that this would be ok?

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I could barley get the words out. My dad peaked his head around the door frame and looked worried.

"Nikki-bear are you ok?" I shook my head no. Him saying Nikki-bear made me lose it. He hadn't called me Nikki-bear since he had left. I hated being so vulnerable. He held his arms open and I soon found my way to crawling into them.

My dad held me like he did when I was that little girl that fell off her bike and got an owwie. As he held me I told hm how mom had replaced me and how she was planning to marry the random dude. I felt safe in my dad's arms. No one could hurt me here. I forgot about how messed up my life was and just let all my emotions out. When I was finally done crying I looked up at my dad who's blue eyes met my brown.

"Daddy what should I do?" Maybe he could tell me since I hadn't got a clue.

"Nikhole wither you want to go to your mother's wedding or not is your choice and not anyone elses? Do I agree with the choice that she is making? Ah not really but she is still your mother so even though you don't agree with all her choices you will respect her."

"Yes daddy."

"But know this I will always be here to protect you, and make sure you are making the right decisions. I may not agree on everything you do or the people you chose to do them with. At times we are just going to want to strangle each other to get it over. But in the end I love you my princess."

"I love you too daddy. Don't ever leave me daddy."

* * *

So here you go a nice and long chapter! It's a peace offering for not updating for a while.

Ok so I have some questions for you guys,

1)Do you think Nikhole was to hard on her mom?

2)What did you think about the cute little father daughter scene? I felt it was long over due.

3)Thoughts on Randy being champ and Over the Limit?

Leave me your thoughts in a review and check out my profile to see the two banners that I graciously had made for the story. Oh and be sure to read Before the Storm by my girl Rosebudct.  
Oh and follow me on twitter!xxDuke4Everxx

**Remember the more Review the faster the chapter's go up!**


	23. Chapter 23

I know that some you guys probably want to like come hunt me down and strangle me for not updating in so long. Sorry, major tests and recovering. But I hope this is a good chap :) Oh and I'm going to try writing this chapter in 3rd person.

* * *

Nikhole sat in the Legacy locker room trying to find something to occupy her for the night. Lately she had been so stressed that she had no time for her self. Between her mother calling her every five seconds to get her to come to her horribly planned wedding and watching Ethan and Ali almost every night this week Nikhole was almost pulling her hair out.

Nikhole loved her brother and sister but she could only put up with so much of tattle tale game. She had canceled almost everyone of her plans that she had tried to make this week because her Dad and Maria just had to do wedding planning.

She sighed as she continued to aimlessly flip through the latest issue of Vogue. She was trying to come up with something to do tonight. Ted and Randy left after the Legacy segment. So hanging out with Ted was out. Lindsey was out to dinner with Cody. Mike, well who the hell knew what Mike was doing. Kody, we was pretty much total MIA seeing how she hadn't heard from him in almost a week now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her Dad and Maria walked in. They both were smiling and had love struck faces on. That's when Nikhole figured out what she was going to do. She quickly got up and started running around the room grabbing her things. She knew she had to be fast or else they would ask her to stay behind. Just as she was about to leave when John started talking.

"Nikhole where are you going?" She sighed. Nikhole knew that in order to get her way that this wasn't going to end pretty.

"I'm just going to hang out with a couple of Divas tonight." She hopped that he would just let it go but of course he didn't.

"Would you mind canceling your plans tonight? Maria and I really need to work on the wedding." Nikhole rolled her eyes. That's all that had been talked about this week and frankly she was sick of it. Especially having to watch their kids every minute. She glanced over to Maria who was talking away on her cell.

"Uh no. I have plans of my own that don't involve watching kids tonight. If you really need to do these wedding plans so bad then find a diva who isn't going out tonight and have her watch them. I'm sure Beth wouldn't mind." Nikhole said before walking out of the locker room, leaving herself a very pissed off father.

Once Nikhole explained her plans of letting go tonight at the club tonight Maryse had no problem letting her barrow a dress and a pair of heels, hell she even volunteered.

"-So for almost a week I have been their personal babysitter. With my mother stalking my life." She explained as Maryse rummaged around in her suitcase for a dress.

"Wow Nik, that's crazy. You deserve to go out and have a good time tonight. But seriously how did you get your dad to let you go out."

"Lets just say when he asked for my plans I kept them very basic and to the point." I said smiling.

" Nikhole!" Maryse fake scolded. She walked over to me and placed a dress in front of me.

"This should fit. I mean we wear the same size. If you don't like it tell me because I can get you something else." She started to ramble off, but while she was doing that Nikhole held the dress up in front of her. It was a strapless hot pink metallic fabric dress which had a zipper down the front.

"Oh my god, Rissa I love it!" She gave Maryse a quick hug before running in the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, Maryse's jaw dropped. The dress was perfect on Nikhole, it accentuated all the right areas. She topped the out fit off with a little bit of jewelry and pair of stilettos.

"Damn Girl, you look great. I am so happy that your hair and make up still looks good." She grabbed the rest of her bags, I grabbed mine, and we were off to the club.

When they had gotten into the club Nikhole and Maryse had split up. Maryse headed right for the dance floor while Nikhole had went almost straight towards the bar. Nikhole had no problem getting in to the club, hell they didn't even ask to see ID. Having such luck getting in to the club Nikhole hoped, no prayed for the same when getting her drink.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked Nikhole.

"I'll take rum and coke, please." The bartender turned around and started making her drink. Nikhole wasn't going to do her victory dance in till she felt the burning alcohol go down her throat. The bartender placed the drink in front of her.

"ID?" Nikhole knew that it had been to good to be true, but this is why she came prepared. She handed her ID over that stated that she was Sherri Franceschena 22 from Connecticut. The bartender looked over her ID. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order the bartender handed over the drink to Nikhole unknowing who she was really was.

Nikhole smiled and looked around the club for a familiar face. Most of the roster was out on the dance floor right now. She found Mike and two other guys sitting at a booth in the club and decided to walk over to them.

"Well look who it is! It's only the girl have been trying to make plan with all week." Mike teased.

"Ha ha! Sorry I've been like that with everyone this week. Any way can I sit?" She said still standing at the head of the table.

"Yeah." Mike moved over so Nikhole could sit down. Mike quickly realized that she had no clue who his friends were and introduced her to them,

"Nikhole the blonde guy over here is Jake aka Jack Swagger and over here we have Kevin or Alex Riley." Nikhole could feel the guys looking her up and down. After introductions the booth got silent.

"Ok I'm going to go dance because it's like kinda awkward here, Mike can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Hold my ID and my cell?" Nikhole handed over her things to Mike. She knew that he was going to drink but not much. Herself on the other hand could already feel a buzz coming on and wasn't up to stopping anytime soon.

2 hours later, almost midnight and Nikhole could barely stand up. But that wasn't stopping her from downing shots with the rest of the divas, particularly the Bella's and Kelly. The two girls knew that she was wasted and were using her. They felt that she had been pushed into the Legacy story line merely because she was John Cena's daughter.

Mike sat across the club watching what was transpiring. He knew he had to put an end to it before something bad could happen. He knew what would happen if he let this go on. She'd wake up in the morning regreting more than just a headache. He had tried almost an hour ago to get her to stop and leave with Maryse but that resulted in him being called a jackass and her downing another shot of vodka.

Mike started to scroll through Nikhole's phone in search of someone to call. Lindsey, was a no go which meant he could cross off Cody. Torrie, was a now because she was off this week. And there was no way in hell Mike was about to call John and tell hm exactly what his daughter was doing. He wasn't in the mood to play referee. So he settled on calling Ted.

"Hey, babe."Ted obviously thought that it was his girlfriend.

"Uh, hey Ted it's Mike."

"Mike? Why are you calling me from Nikhole's phone?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Driving back to the hotel with Randy. Now will you tell me why you are calling me from my girlfriend's cell phone!" Ted was getting aggravated. He put the phone on speaker so that he could still drive.

"You need to come pick up Nikhole. She can barely stand up let alone walk right now."

"Mizanin what the hell are you talking about?" Randy interjected.

"Nikhole is wasted. Some how she got served and lets just say she doesn't know her limit."

"You mean to tell me that someone couldn't have cut her off!" Randy found it strange that Nikhole had gotten served in the first place, but you mean to tell him out of everyone in the club no one would think to cut her off.

"Man I tried, but I can only do so much when every time I turn around I see the Bellas and Kelly giving her one drink after another."

"Are you at the club on Pine St?" Ted said sighing.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Ted said before hanging up his cell.

When Ted had stopped the car Randy was out and in the club. Ted had figured to just let Randy go in the club and do his thing while he waited

Once inside the club Randy looked around for his niece. She wasn't hard to find. She was standing around a small round table with the Bellas and Kelly doing shots of god only knows what. Randy marched right over to her and threw her over his shoulder before she knew what was happening. Before he left he made sure to shoot the girls a viper stare. He grabbed her cell phone and ID from Mike on his way out.

Nikhole was putting up a protest by hitting Randy's back.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"Nope." He held his grip on her. When they arrived back at the car he put he in the back seat and got back in the front before taking off to the hotel.

"The world is spinning!" Nikhole moaned.

"It probably is." Ted remarked.

"I'm going to be sick." Randy looked back

"You get sick you can clean the back seat."

When the finally made it back to the hotel it was close to one in the morning. Now the struggle was getting Nikhole to Randy's room with out waking up the whole floor. Randy had decided to watch her for the night because he particularly didn't want to deal with the family drama that would happen if he brought her to John. So far they weren't doing that well at keeping her quiet.

"Did you know that skittles aren't actually a rainbow! NO BLUE AND PURPLE!" She yelled down the hallway. This earned Ted a glare from Randy.

"Dude keep her quiet!" He hissed back at Ted. They were almost past John's hotel room when Nikhole burst out.

"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for-" Ted quickly covered her mouth but knew it was to late when he looked up and was met with a glare from the viper.

"What the hell is going on here?" John rubbed his eyes of sleep before looking over to see Randy and Ted holding up his daughter.

"Hi daddy!" Nikhole said slurring her words. Maria appeared behind John to see what was going on.

"She drunk." Maria said while looking her soon-to-be stepdaughter up and down.

"How did she even get served?" John demanded highly aggravated.

"I imagine a fake ID." Randy said.

"Nikhole where did you even get a fake ID?" Nikhole smiled.

"It's amazing what you can do when neither of your parents are around."

"In the morning when your sober you and I are gong to have a major talk but right now Randy can you just take her to your room?" Randy shook his head and brought Nikhole back to his room where himself and Ted stayed up most of the night holding her hair back while she threw up.

* * *

**Aww don't you just love Ted :) Leave me a review please! They seriously brighten my day. -In it tell me wither you like 1****st**** person or 3****rd**** person.  
-What you liked/didn't like**

**-What you would like to see :)**

Ok so now I'm going to go on my little rant about Capital Punishment :)

If you watched the ppv weather you watched via a stream or you actually bought the ppv (which if you did I am sorry you wasted your money), I thought that it was a pretty boring ppv. The only things that I liked were the A-Ry/Miz match, RKO/Christian and the ending to John/R-Truth. Everything else I just thought was pretty pointless.

The whole fake Obama thing in the start just aggravated me immensely. The guy who played Obama was the same dude who they had play the lawyer in the whole Vince/Hornswoggle son angle. Then the racist promo that he cut! OMFG! But right after that was done we got the Be a Star campaign commercial. So let me get this straight, WWE is endorsing not being a bully but they refuse to follow it in there own programming.

From then on I only got angrier. The ending to the Christian/RKO match had me pulling my hair out. Dear Mr. Ref get contacts Christians foot was underneath the rope! I love rko but I really think that Christian deserves the title.

2 other things then I am done.. What ever happened to the Rhodes/Dibiase tag match? Or did WWE forget about that too. Because they forgot about the Divas tonight. No, the Bella Twins coming out with a hick does not count as a match. Oh and who heard the "We Want Ryder Chant"? :)

Sorry had to get that out there so please review and check out Before the Storm by Rosebudct.

Follow on Twitter _**xxDuke4Everxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

I would like to thank everyone who review this past chapter. You truly have no clue how happy it makes me when I check my email and see that I have lovely reviews :) Oh and this chapter is going to be in first because you guys like it :)

* * *

The amount of pain that was radiating from my head was the only thing indicating that I am indeed still alive. I have never experienced so much pain in my life. As I went to sit up I must have gotten up to fast because I swear all of the blood rushed to my head. I looked around the room and spotted Randy on the couch and Ted awkwardly sleeping in the chair. How the hell did I end up here? Last night was a blur.

Before I could do anything else I got a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom like my life depended on it. As I was emptying the contents of my stomach in to the toilet, someone came up behind me and held my hair and started rubbing my back. When I was finally done I turned around and was met with my boyfriends blue eyes.

"On a scale from 1-10 how bad did a screw up?" I asked Ted honestly not wanting the answer. I knew that I had screwed up.

"About an 8.5, 9." I groaned. Not what I want to hear. I had never really had to deal with mom in these situations because she was constantly at work, air quotes around work. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was scared by the reflection that I saw. My make-up was smudged to no end and my hair, oh my hair. Ted placed 2 Advil in front of me.

"Thanks." I quickly downed my pills and walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Randy while Ted sat on the bed. We all just kind of sat in silence for a couple of minutes due to the fact that on one knew what say. As soon as Randy opened his mouth I knew I was done for.

"What the hell were you thinking last night? Do you even know what you did?"

"Judging by my hangover I would say I got drunk." I probably shouldn't be giving attitude to the person the helped me last night.

"How were you even let in the club? More along the fact how were you served?"

"I showed them my ID and then they served me." Randy got up and walked over to the desk where my phone was sitting.

"You mean your ID that states that you are, Sherri 22, from Connecticut. You look like Nikhole Abigail Cena, age 19 from Philadelphia."

"Your right I am Nikhole Cena."

"Why did you go out last night and get wasted?"

"You guys act like I am the only kid ever to go out an get drunk. News flash I'm not. You wanna know why I went out last night? I went out to have fun. You know have a good time. Everyone else gets to go out and do their thing while I do nothing. Wrong." I got up, grabbed my things and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy yelled. I don't think Randy got the fact that when someone has a hangover it is quite rude to yell in their ear.

"I'm leaving. Call me later when you want to meet to train." I said before walking out the door. I headed down the hallway wondering where I could go. Dad's was off limits. There was no way that I was talking to him in till I was completely calm. Lindsey was either back in Ted's or Cody's room and either way that was a bad time. It was only 8:00 so I knew Mike would still be sleeping. No Maryse because she flew out this morning. I figured maybe with luck I could get to one of the divas and plead for a shower a clothes. Melina seemed nice so I figured I'd try my luck with her.

Instead of taking the elevator I decided to walk the 2 flights of stairs. I knew I probably shouldn't have flipped out like that but why does everyone think I committed a murder by going out and getting drunk. My phone started ringing. I was tempted to send it right to voice mail, but decided against it.

"Hello?" I didn't bother to check the caller id.

"Nikhole! Have you decided when your coming home yet? The girls and Tony can't wait to meet you!" This woman just doesn't give up. It might have been a smart idea to check my caller id.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not coming home! Seriously you just call and call and call and call. Take the hint!" I hung up. So far in not even 48 hours I had pissed of lets see, Dad, Mom, Maria, Randy, and possibly Ted. I'm on a roll.

When I finally got up to her room I knocked on the door. But when the door opened it sure as hell wasn't Melina or any Diva for that matter.

"Well look who we have here, our favorite Legacy member Nikki Cena." As Wade Barrett looked me up and down I got cold chills and highly aggravated. If one thing annoyed me more than any other thing it was when people called me Nikki. Call me Cole, c all me Coley, what the hell call me Nik, but do not, let me repeat do not call me Nikki.

"Well look who it is, resident sleazy bag Wade Barrett."

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" He gave me a grimy grin.

"Ugh, never mind." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"We can't have you leaving so soon." He held my arm. I was getting scared because I had no clue of how far Wade would go.

"Dude if your not in here in 10 seconds I will eat your food." Someone shouted from the room. They had a southern accent so I assumed it to be Heath.

"Pancakes? There are plenty if your nice we will even save you the burnt ones." If he thought that I was really going to go for that he was crazy.

"I value my life so no. You'd probably poi-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. Before I had the chance to answer it Wade picked up my cell phone. "Personal privacy asshole." I punched him hard in bicep but it did nothing.

"Hello, Nikhole's phone, Wade speaking." He suddenly started grinning as the other person was talking.

"I haven't done anything to her. She is standing in front of me. "  
"Give me my cell phone back now." I said lowly. I was done playing his stupid games.

"Your coming up. Mhmm, Oh not you, John and Randy even better!" I final had enough and made a dash to get my cell. Wade saw and ran it to the hotel room. He ran in to the kitchen and threw a drink at me. Most of it got on me which only made me more pissed. I grabbed someones plate and Syrup and all I threw it across the room which landed square in the face of Wade Barrett. I walked over and grabbed my cell phone while he was getting the syrup out of his eyes. I smirked and before leaving stole a pancake.

"Great pancakes!" I walked out of the room. I could already tell that this day was going to be horrible. I walked down the hall to get on the elevator. All I wanted was to do just take a hot shower. Once I got off of the elevator instead of going towards my room I went straight to Teds. Yes I was going to suck up my pride and admit I was wrong. Don't get use to it. I knocked on the door 3 times. When Ted opened the door a look of relief flooded his face. He gave me a warm hug.

"Are you ok?"

"Not at all." At this point I had what was left of my make-up streaming down my face and I was covered in what I assumed orange juice.

"Come here." He held his arms open.

"You really want to give me a hug?" I gestured towards the mess. But Ted didn't seem to care as he stepped forward and still gave me a hug despite how bad I was.

As he held me the tears just seemed to flow out. During some point Ted picked me up and carried me inside. He set down on the couch with me still in his arms. When I finally stopped I looked up at Ted.

We didn't say anything, we didn't have to. He grabbed a tissue and started wiping the few stray tears left behind.

"My life is a hot mess." I laughed. I had no clue why I was laugh but I was. "I have a mother who thinks that I am going to be at her wedding, a father who wants me to be a live in babysitter, and to top the icing on the cake I'm pretty sure your mad at me too." I looked down, only to have Ted tilt my head back up.

"Babe I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you called me. I really have no reason to be mad at you. I mean I would be lying if I said I haven't drank anything. But just remember next week is my birthday, so you will probably be taking care of me. As for your mom, I think you should go meet them." I got ready to interject but he gave me a look. " Look I know that you don't like what your mom is doing right now, I get that. But you really can't judge the family."

"Fine I'll go, but if I have to go then you have to come with me."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? It seems like your always there to pick up the pieces of me."

"Duh who doesn't love me. I got told on Twitter the other day that some girls 90 year old grandma like loved me."

" Great, I have competition. She probably looks better than I do at the moment." I laughed.

"You look beautiful." I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

After a nice long shower I changed in to a pair of Lindsey's shorts and one of Ted's hoodies. I had my hair in a messy bun with a headband and no make-up.

"Hey your dad called. He wants you to meet him at the coffee shop on 1st street to talk."  
"Oh this should be great." I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, I love you."

"Love you too."

When I walked into the coffee shop I saw my dad sitting in the corner with has back facing towards me. I went and got my coffee before going and sitting down.

"After talking it over with Maria, we have decided that for your punishment is going to be going home and seeing your mom especially since I got a call this morning from Mom saying that you were extremely rude to her. I want the fake ID too. I just want to know what caused you to do this." I wasn't going to tell him that I already planned to go see her.

"You have to go to Randy for my ID because that's who has it. But regarding me going out last night, I went out to have fun and just be a teenager. I am sick of having to deal with all this extra stress that I can't stand. Look I love Ali and Ethan. I don't mind babysitting them for a couple of hours there and there, but I can't do every night."

"And we were wrong to think that you would. I understand that your 16 and it's summer, so you want to be able to do things. That's fine I don't care. But when you go out and get drunk and blatantly disrespect your mother that's when I get pissed. I love you, your my baby girl. All I'm trying to do is protect you."

"Yes daddy. I love you too." I got up and gave him a hug.

"So what is this I hear about Barrett giving you a hard time. When Randy and I got up there the room was a mess and you were nowhere to be found." He asked worried.

"Oh that. That was me trying to find Mel, but getting the wrong room number. Then when I tried to go he grabbed my arm and took my cell phone when he answered I flipped out and chased him through he room. Long story short in the end he was covered in syrup and I had my cell phone and was drenched in orange juice." He looked shocked.

"I am going to kill him." I laughed.

"Dad we all want to."

"But still."

"So Randy is pretty mad at me." I said.

"I think he is mad because right now he is thinking about all of the things that could have happened if he didn't show up. That's why he's mad."

"I know but this morning he was acting as if it was a federal crime that I went out and had some fun."

"That's just Randy."

"He's gonna kill me in workout this afternoon. " I took a sip of my coffee.

"You didn't hear this from me but they told Randy to start prepping you for your in ring debut in a week." He smiled.

"No way! That's awesome!" My phone vibrated. It was a text from Randy saying that I needed to be in the gym in 10 minutes.

"Hey I got to bounce. It's Randy he wants me in the gym." I gave him a quick hug before leaving for the gym.

Boy had Randy put me through hell. It was 45 minutes of no stop drills matched with intense cardio. My legs felt like they were going to fall off. I walked over to Randy who was talking with Santino.

"Can we talk?" I asked him. I hoped that he would say yes.

"Yeah," We walked over to a bench off the the side.

"So I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me last night and I'm sorry for being a brat this morning. I really appreciate what you did."

"No problem, it's just when you were like that you didn't even know what you were doing and I don't want someone to take advantage of you. The Bella's and Kelly Kelly were doing a pretty good job of it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that they weren't stopping you any time soon with the drinks." Oh game on.

* * *

Hope you liked this. So review, alert, favorite, three best things you can ever do for an author.

In the next chapter expect

-Nikhole and Ted fluff

-Nikhole meets tony and his family

-Sibling... interaction

Get me up to 155 for the next chapter :) Tell me what you like what you don't. What you want to see?

Follow on twitter xxDuke4Everxx

-Jenn


	25. Chapter 25

Since I have nothing better to do at 4:12 in the morning and I cannot sleep I decided what the hell lets work on Summer Changes Everything.

* * *

"What do you mean, you aren't coming with me?" I asked Ted, whom I was currently on the phone with. I was trying to be quiet because everyone was still sleeping. We had a house show in Philadelphia so I decided to face my punishment instead of putting it off till the last minute.

"I can't babe. I have to do this interview at 9, then my parents are coming up to watch the show and there is no way I can get out of it. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine, I have to go. " I muttered.

"Love you." I hung up. This day already wasn't going to be good.

Before I left I looked at myself up and down in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up accompanied with a lighter blue tank top underneath and a white pair of shorts. My long black hair was left down and I had minimal make-up on. Once I was satisfied with my image, I grabbed my purse and keys, slipped on m flip flops and I was out the door.

I picked up my bags and walked out. When I got down to the lobby I saw Cody and Mike talking in the lobby. I walked over to them.

"Hey, 2 lovely males. What are you doing today?" I asked getting a wonderful idea in my head.

"Why are you asking us? Isn't Ted going with you?" Cody asked looking confused.

"Apparently not. Their parents are in town so they are spending the day with them. So that leaves you Mr. Runnels plan free." I smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I should go." He challenged.

"Free food." I smiled. I knew that he wouldn't reject that. I had won him or so I thought.

"As good as that sounds, I can't. I have media day." I groaned.

"Mike? Please? I'll beg." I was desperate.

"No."He said and then went back to his phone. I scoffed.

"Why not?" I had put in major attitude. I mean it wasn't like I was asking him to donate a kidney.

"I have things to do today. Gym and interviews. But I have Cubs tickets for the game tomorrow, we'd have to fly out after the show tonight." Mike said, I think realizing that his previous statement was harsher than he intended it to be.

"Of course. Who else is going?" I asked. If you hadn't realized I was stalling as long as I could.

"A-Ry and I think some of my family is coming." I had to laugh, because even though Mike knew Alex's real name, he refused to call him that.

"OK." I gave both Mike and Cody a hug and added before I left. "Thanks so much and wish me luck" I said before turning and walking towards my rental.

I was driving fine and there wasn't as heavy traffic as their was in the city, so I decided to call my mom and tell her that I was coming home. It rung for a couple of seconds before a small voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I could tell that it was a girl and that she had to be about 8 or so.

"Hi, can I talk to Kelsey?" I asked kindly.

"Ugh, no she's busy being my mommy not yours!" The girl yelled back and hung up. I was dumb founded. Did that really just happen? Great. What a wonderful first impression.

Later, I dreaded having to pull in the drive way. I had a sick and eerie feeling in my stomach. But I sucked it up and got out. As I was walking up to the door the feeling just got stronger, and stronger. I knocked on the door. I stood there for almost 5 minutes before someone came to answer it.

"Look sweetie, we don't want to buy your services." This had to be the 14 year old.

"My services?" I asked.

"Your a prostitute or a drug dealer either way we don;t need either." She said before slamming the door in my face. Are all the kids in this family complete and total brats? Oh well, I came here and I showed up. As I was walking back to my car, my phone started ringing. It was mom. I groaned.

"Hello, mother." This woman had the worst timing ever.

"Have you set a date for when you're going to be home?"

"Actually, I am standing out in front of this house. You want to tell me why a 14 year old just called me a prostitute/ drug dealer." I heard her sigh.

"Nikhole stop over reacting and come in." I wasn't in the mood to argue so I hung up and walked back up to the doorstep. I knocked again. When the door opened it was the same girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Are you stu-" She got cut off when my mom walked up behind her. I smirked at her. My mom stepped out and hugged me. It wasn't one of those I missed you hugs. It was more of those 'oh 'm going to hug you because it seems like the right thing to do' hugs.

"Nikhole, come in." I entered the home. I didntt really get a chance to look around before I shoved in to the back yard. There I was met with a backyard party of 14 and 15 year olds. They all occupied the pool and/or the jacuzzi.

It seemed as though they all stopped what they were doing to look at me. Just then my mom decided to introduce all of us.

"Nick, Tatum, Chloe, come here." Door girl rolled her eyes and stood in front of me, Brat mom stealer whined her way over. And finally jock brother with friend who were checking me out ran over.

"OK guys this is my daughter Nikhole. Nikhole, this is Nick, Chloe, and you already have met Tatum." I tried to be nice and smile but that just got a snort and eye roll from Tatum.

"What is she a body builder/ stripper?" She smirked at her friends, who laughed. I smiled back at her.

"No sweetie. I get paid to kick the asses of bimbo's like yourself." The horny 15 year old boys all yelled out burn. I smirked and sat down in a deck chair. I pulled out my cell and started texting Mike since Ted wasn't answering me. (A/N **Mike, **_**Nikhole)**_

_**Mike, it's been 10 minutes and I already want to kill someone. Please come save me?**_

**Hahaha, don't kill anyone. I need to take someone tomorrow! That bad? **I knew I had to call Mike and tell him.

_**Can I call you?**_

**Of course. **I got up from my chair and sat down against the tree in the back of the fenced in yard. When I called Mike he picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello, I'm Mike and I'm awesome." I laughed. This guy could put a smile on anyone's face.

"And I'm Nikhole and highly aggravated."

"Tell doctor Mizanin all your problems."

"Cute. I am currently at a party with about 30 fourteen and fifteen year olds. Every teenage boy is looking at me like I am some fine piece of ass, which btw I know I am. I got mistaken for a stripper/ drug dealer. And if one more girl at this party gives me a dirty look I am going to slap them." I had to keep telling myself that these girls were fourteen.

" I am finding this highly funny" Mike said. I could feel his smirk through the phone. I was about to say something, but I saw a scrawny boy walking up to me.

"Mike, right now I have a scrawny ass boy walking up to me. I'm going to put you on speaker to have you vouch for me, if I kill him." He laughed and I put him on speaker just as the boy walked up to me. He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Um, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked annoyed. After what had happened this morning, I had virtually no patience left.

"My name is Dustin." He said laughing. He looked about 120, 5'6, no muscle. Great.

"Nikhole. What do you need?"

"Can I have you're number?" He asked bluntly. Was this kid serious?

"Excuse me?" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Can I have your number?" This kid had a straight face too1 I could hear Mike,I imagine Cody and who ever else was there, laughing their ass off.

"Why do you need a babysitter?" I smirked. I heard Mike and the other guys yell burn. "Who put you up to this?"

"Hunter." He said embarrassed. He hid his face.

"OK, you're going to have to help me out. Which one is Hunter?" I asked him. With a lighter tone.

"The one in the blue muscle shirt." He said quietly. I looked over and Hunter was next to my new "brother" Nick. They had to be the oldest at the party.

"Well you can tell Hunter that if he wants my number he can come get it himself." He walked away and I went back to my phone conversation.

"Micheal, that was so not funny!" I said almost scolding him.

"So funny, but anyway I have to hit the gym and other shit, so I'll text you later." We said out goodbyes and I tried to call my dad.

"Nikhole aren't you supposed to be socializing?" My dad nagged.

"I tried and quit after I had been hung up on, told that I look like a prostitute and a drug dealer, and was hit on by a 14 year old."

"Stop over exaggerating. You need to suck it up and put up with it." I was fuming. I don't even want to be here.

"Are you serious? You forced me to be here."

"I am very serious and this week you'll be traveling with me." Kill me now.

"Great a week with Mr. Sunshine himself." I mumbled. I must not have mumbled to quietly though because Dad was quick to comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Whatever I have to go." I hung up. I had enough problems today, I really didn't need anymore. Just as I was about to get up, someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around to to see that it was Hunter. He had his hand extended out. I guess I could give him the common curtsey. When my hand meet his, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Hello, I'm Hunter and what would be your gorgeous name?" Great, I'm going to be hit on again.

"Not interested." I said before getting up and walking towards the porch. He ran back up to me.

" Sweetie everyone is interested in this body." I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. I moved my sunglasses off my eyes and set them on my head.

"Oh really? Well you see I have someone. My boyfriend is 215 6'3 muscular, and could kill you. So no, I am not interested." I left him standing there with his jaw wide open. When I walked up on the porch my mom called me over.

"Nikhole, this is Tony. Tony this is my beautiful daughter Nikhole." He looked me up and down. God, I feel like I am on interrogation by this whole family.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He gave me a smile.

"Can't really say the same." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Nikhole." My mom said warning me,

"Well I look forward to you being apart of the wedding." I laughed.

"Who said I was going to be in your wedding?" I saw him look at my mom. " You still think that I want to be in your wedding? Ha! I'm only here because Dad is punishing me for mouthing back."

"Nikhole don't be silly."

"You're the one that's being 'silly'. I'm not coming back." I walked over to the table grabbed my keys and my purse. "Adios."

"I'm calling your father." She yelled.

"Good tell him, I say hi!" I kept walking,

After a hardcore gym workout that lasted 2 hours, I headed to the venue. If my mother actually did call my dad, I fully expected to get bitched at. What's new?

I got tired of hearing Ted's voice mail, so I decided to call Lindsey. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hey Nic, what's up?"

"Driving to the arena, hows hanging out with your parents?" I asked.

"My parents? What the hell are you talking about? I've been with Cody almost all day."

"Ted said that your parents were coming up to watch the show." I started to grown angrier by the minute.

"Well Ted's a liar, because they were never coming up."

"Thanks, Linds. I have to go." I hung up. I was beyond pissed off. I hated liars more than anything.

Once I got in the arena, I figured that I should go drop my things off in the locker room before I went to go warm up in the ring. I wasn't going to confront Ted in till I was calmed down. But when I entered the locker room, I just got more pissed.

What was before me was Ted and Kelly Kelly, making out while undressing each other. They quickly came to a halt, realizing that I was in the room.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled. Ted ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders while Kelly sat there with a stupid smirk that made me want to slap her.

"Babe, this is nothing." I wanted to slap him right now, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Get your hands off of me, now." He quickly removed them. "Nothing huh! You were about to have sex with her! That isn't nothing. " I took his charm bracelet off that he gave me and threw it at him. "Take it, delete my number, forget about me and bang Miss. Whore whose been with half of the roster!" I screamed. I turned and walked down the hallway.

I waited in till I got back to my dad's locker room to let my tears fall. It wasn't long before my dad entered. I didn't pay any attention as I was curled up on the couch in a ball.

"Nikhole, why did I-. What's the matter?" He said setting his things down and then sitting on the edge of the couch. I wouldn't face him.

"Nik, what's the matter?" He tried to budge.

"Nothing." I tried to say with out my voice cracking, but do you think it worked?

"Nikhole, you've been crying what is the matter." He picked me up and sat me on his lap so that I was facing him.

"Tell me." He urged. I figured to just tell him so he would stop.

" I caught Ted with Kelly Kelly." I said flatly.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think :) Unexpected? Ha:) But seriously leave me a review!:p


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I have been swamped with homework and school. But anyway here is chapter 26.

Nikhole couldn't even explain before John flew out of the room. She didn't even try and stop him knowing for the sheer fact that it would be a waste of time. Nikhole looked long and hard in the mirror.

What was wrong with her? Surely there had to be a reason for everyone leaving. The young brunette let out a sigh, and collected her self. Throughout everything that happened, she would be damned if she let Ted and Kelly ruin tonight and her weekend for her.

Tonight would be Nikholes' first house show match. As got more and more exited under the sadness, as she approached the match card.

**Nikhole (w/ Legacy) vs. Brie Bella (w/Nikki)**

A sly smile came across Nikholes' face. Like they say, pay backs a bitch.

On the other side of the arena, John was hunting down Ted DiBiase like a mad man. John knew that he hadn't always been the best father to Nikhole, hell that was an understatement. But the minute you made his baby girl cry, you were officially on his bad side.

He was so busy looking for Ted, he didn't even realize Randy calling him. Randy jogged up and stopped John, wondering what was possible going through his head.

"Dude, what the hell! I called to you, for at least two minutes." Randy was thoroughly confused on his friends behavior.

"Where is DiBiase?" John cut right to the chase, not wanting to waste a second.

"Calm down and I might tell you where he is." John responded with a glare.

"Now why do you want him?" There was no way that Randy was going to let John get a hold of Ted like this.

" Simple. Nik walked in on him cheating on her with Kelly." The emotions that flashed through Randy's face mixed somewhat between surprise, to disbelief, to anger.

"Follow me." And with that they were down the hall.

Nikhole was leaving catering when someone bumped into her shoulder. She was about ready to apologize, but stopped just in time when she say who it was. A smug Kelly was standing there arms crossed with a slimy smirk on her face.

"You're still here? I would have thought that you would have went home crying to mommy."

"You're still here? I thought you would have died from a rare STD already." Nikhole returned with a devilish smirk of her own.

" You poor inexperienced little girl, when are you going to realize that you can't cut it with the big dogs? It's just pathetic." Kelly emphasized inexperienced.

"That's where your wrong. I haven't had one match yet, and I am still better then you. You are just a sad excuse for a female athlete." By this point everyone in catering was watching.

"When are you going to get that no one here wants you? Ted didn't want you when he called me up. Mommy didn't want you when she told John to take you for the summer. And John sure as hell didn't want you when he left all those years ago."

"Ted may have not wanted me, but the only reason any one with a dick wants you is because you're an easy fuck." What happened next caught Nikhole off guard.

Kelly's fist connected fiercely with Nikholes' jaw. Nikhole reacted quickly, her Cena showing, as she tackled Kelly to the ground. Nikholes' fists started flying. Kelly was mostly trying to block Nikhole and pull her hair. Multiple people were trying to separate them, but had no such luck. Nikhole heard someone yell that they were going to get John.

John and Randy walked into the Legacy locker room hoping to see Ted. When the walked in they saw Ted sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Thank god, Cod-" He stopped mid sentence and gulped when he saw that it was the last two people that he wanted to see.

John and Randy didn't get the chance to say anything as an out of breath Melina ran in the room.

"Nikhole... Kelly... fight.. catering." With that all three males ran down the hall and made it there in under two minutes.

When they got there the two were being pulled apart Nikhole being held back by, surprisingly, Wade Barrett, Jake Hager (Jack Swagger), Justin Gabriel, Zach Ryder, and they could barely hold her back. While Kelly was only being held by Eve.

"I swear to god, if you ever lay a hand on me again, I will make it so you can't walk, got that slut." Nikhole screamed at Kelly who had bruises all over her face.

The guys rushed over to Nikhole, Ted got there first and grabbed Nikhole. He embraced her in a hug.

Nikhole tore his arms off of her.

"I would rather hug Barrett the have you all over me." Nikhole could hear Wade chuckle but she didn't care. He placed his hands on Nikholes shoulders.

"I swear to god if you touch me once more, I will fucking mace you." Ted finally took the hint and stepped away.

"Ted stick up for me!" Kelly whined. Nikhole grew more and more aggravated.

"What the hell happened?" John interjected, seeing that the situation was not headed in a positive direction.

"Well the whore here, decided that she'd like to test my patience and tell me blow for blow, about my sloppy seconds. " Nikhole took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before continuing. "Whatever, I have a match to go put on."

Nikhole walked around backstage after a grueling show. She put on an excellent match with Brie, which she was the winner of. Nikhole also had to be ring side as Cody and Ted took on Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. Nikhole had almost forgot how hard it was pretending to be happy. _Almost._

Now the petite brunette was walking towards her dads locker room to say goodbye for the weekend.

Nikhole knocked on the door, not wanting to walk in on anyone half dressed. When she got the all clear she walked in to see John slipping his god awful purple shirt on. John chuckled when he saw his daughters disgusted look at his attire.

"Do you like ever change out of that shirt and those outdated 80's jorts? If your not in that your cramped in a suit. I need to give you style lessons." She joked.

"Hey, my style is perfectly fine, thank you very much. So when are you guys leaving?"

" In like ten minutes. Mike and Alex had to change, they like just got done with their match. I can't wait to get on the road. I just want to pass out." Nikhole said before taking a sip of her fathers open Pepsi.

"You know you don't have to pretend like everything's OK. Ted hurt you I understand." Nikhole knew that this was bound to come up sooner or later. She just preferred later herself.

"I'm fine really. I just need to get out of here, even if it is just a day. I need some me time to think everything over and readjust. I'll be fine dad. Don't worry. I promise. I have to go met Mike before he freaks. Love you." Nikhole reached over and gave John a huge hug to convince him that everything was OK.

"If you need anything let me know and call me! I worry about you. Have a good time and don't kill anyone. Love you too and see you Monday." They shared one more hug and Nikhole was off to the parking lot.

As she was almost put to the car, Nikhole heard her cell phone go off, with the caller id showing that Mike was calling her.

"Mike, I'm on my way chill out."

"I'm not calling about that. We have some new travelers joining us." Mike said cautiously.

"Who? Wait never mind I'll be out in a minute." She hung up, disregarding Mike's protests of wait.

As Nikhole walked over to the car, she only saw Alex and Mike.

"Uh, Mike I thought you said that another person was traveling with us? I see no one else." She said looking around again.

"Broskette don't speak too soon! The Long Island Iced Z is here!" Nikhole smiled. When Zack Wasn't annoying the piss out of her, she actually got along with him.

"OK Zack's here, lets go."

"Princess, don't forget about me." Nikhole turned around in horror.

Wade Barrett.

Super duper sorry about not putting this up for like ever, Been super busy, with exams and everything! I'll be updated again hopefully by the weekend! As for the next chapter, you'll see the road trip. As always review and alert :)

Loves Jenn


	27. Chapter 27

The car ride was long, awkward and boring. Nikhole was not saying to anyone in the car and you could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. She was pissed to no end and was quite unsure how Wade was squeezed into this little PR trip. But in the end she was still mad.

Mike had pulled into a gas station claiming that they were low on fuel and telling them that they had 5 minutes to get whatever. Nikhole choose now to attack. She stood next to Mike while Mike was pumping fuel.

"Mike what is he doing here?" Nikhole asked with an underlying tone of anger.

"If I knew I would tell you. Honestly, I told Vince that it wasn't a good idea but he comes up to me fifteen minutes before we are supposed to leave and tells me. I tried to tell you." She slumped against the car.

"This sucks. It was just supposed to be a Mike, Nikhole and Alex trip not hey let's just throw in 2 other people." Mike gave her a sympathetic grin and through an arm around her shoulder. It was short lived though as Nikhole separated to get herself some food.

As she entered the convenience store, she looked around to see if there was anything that she could eat. It was pushing 2am and since being up at 6am, needless to say she was getting tired. Looking through all of the isles, she decided on a fruit bar and some diet pepsi and a red bull for Mike. She stood behind Wade at the counter; she would have harassed him if she had any energy. He was being rung up and made a quick glance behind him, before paying the cashier. The two briefly locked eyes before he had exited the store and went back out to the car.

Nikhole placed her items on the counter and waited for the cashier who looked in his mid forties to cash her out. Instead of scanning her items he just looked at her and kept staring at her.

"Excuse me are you going to cash me out today?" Nikhole said with an irritated tone.

"The man in front of you paid for your items." Dumbfounded, Nikhole apologized and made her way out to the car. Everyone was back in the SUV. Nikhole quickly slipped into the passenger's seat. Her phone started going off with the obnoxious ringing sound. Seeing that it was Ted, she ignored it.

He clearly didn't get the point as he called back again. Not wanting to put up with his games, she regretfully answered it.

"What?" She answered clearly not wanting to have to deal with him at 2 am. Mike motioned her to put it on speaker, to which she complied.

"Don't leave me, I love you!" Ted was obviously wasted as his words were majorly slurred.

"You sure weren't thinking that as you and Kelly were ripping off each other's clothes." She replied back.

"At least she puts out; I mean you were so dense all the time. A guy has needs!" Ted slurred out. Nikhole's face turned to anger, hurt and embarrassment in about ten seconds. But Mike and the other guys had heard enough for one conversation and decided to interject.

"Dude, that's fucking low. You're just lucky that I had other more import things to do or else your ass would have been mine." Mike spat at the phone.

"No surprise, she went to you Mizanin, she was probably seeing you too." That's when Wade had heard enough and didn't feel like having Mike crash the car for arguing with this idiot.

"Listen you git, you need to be taught how to speak to and respect women because you obviously have no clue. If you call her again, I will have no problem teaching you you're first lesson. Sober up." And with that was hung up the phone.

To say everyone in that care was astonished was an understatement. No forget that, it was a major, major colossal understatement. Nikhloe, was shocked that someone who hated her and attacked herjust told her ex where to stick it.

As Wade handed Nikhole her phone back, she said thank you for not knowing what else to say or do. He responded with a head shake and "no problem". It was fifteen more minutes before they reached the hotel. After gathering all of their bags, they had gone inside to check in.

Nikhole sat down on the bench waiting for the guys to come back with her hotel key so she could let sleep overcome her.

When the guys finally came over, Mike had a look over apprehension on his face. Nikhole knew that look. It was the look that said, hey I have to tell you something but you're going to kill me after I say it.

"Just tell me. This night can't possibly get much worse." Nikhole said running a hand through her hair. Mike still looked scared of her reaction but continued anyways.

" Vince only booked us two rooms." He paused to see her face. She showed no emotion. "In one room it's Me, Alex, and Zack. The other is you in Wade. He made the rooming assignments." He saw the anger build up in her face.

"Ugh, whatever. Why? Why the hell would he do this? We're going to kill each other. " Seeing that the rooming wasn't changing she sucked it up. "Whatever, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Come on Barrett." Wade followed after her. He gave Mike a reassuring look before getting on the elevator.

After getting settled into the hotel room Nikhole had changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. She laid there for twenty minutes before finally dosing off to sleep.

But in those twenty minutes Wade had heard her cries and her tears.

So how'd you like it? Sorry for the long gaps between updates. The computer broke Review and Alert!


	28. Chapter 28

Long overdue update.

* * *

The hectic work schedule that Nikhole would normally be cursing, had her now grateful. The less time that she would be stuck in her room to dwell on her break up was ow she was viewing it. But needless to say she still had work. She had just finished up an interview at the local radio station and was headed to the children's hospital to visit.

To pass the time she decided to give her dad a call to make sure that he hadn't killed Ted yet. As the phone rang she looked out the window and gazed at the passing scenery. Chicago, a New York City on a smaller scale. It amazed her how people were caught up in their own lives. People, are funny creatures, we just go through the motions never fully getting the whole experience. Nikhole was pulled out of her little philosophical moment by the start of John's voice mail message.

"Hey, it's John. I'm busy and can't get to the phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you." That was John, short and to the point.

"Hey Dad, it's Nikhole. I just wanted to call you and let you know that everything's OK and I'm fine. I'm on my way to the children's hospital to do some press. So I'll be busy for awhile. Call me when you can." She hung up just as they pulled up to the hospital. Nikhole was quickly ushered into the hospital where she was briefed on what would be going on.

The first patient that she met with was a little boy named Elijah. He was eight years old and was suffering from acute liver failure. The only way he would live is if he received a new liver. But when Nikhole walked into the room you could have never know that he had such a brutal condition.

"Oh my gosh! You're John Cena's daughter!" He had a look of excitement and disbelief on his face. "Mom that's John Cena's daughter!" His mother smiled but their was a look of stress etched upon her face.

"Hi Elijah! I'm Nikhole, how are you feeling?" Nikhole went over and sat on his bed. Elijah was laying on the bed with countless amount of IV's and tubes running many substances in an out of his body. He had a breathing mask on also.

"Today's a good day! They've only poked me twice, keep your fingers crossed!" He smiled and crossed his fingers waiting for Nikhole to follow in this suit.

"And plus I'm here!" Nikhole added with laughter, to which he immediately joined in on.

"So is John Cena really your dad? " He asked full of curiosity.

"Yup, the one and only." She smiled back at him.

"Wow! You and Randy and Ted and Cody better beat the horrible Wade Barrett! I mean who does that guy think he is?" Elijah went off.

"So who's your favorite superstar bud?"

"Definitely, John Cena! He's the best!"

"So, I'm your favorite diva right?"

"Of course!" They played a couple video games before a nurse rudely came in and interrupted the two. Elijah had treatment and he needed all his strength. Before Nikhole left she handed a note with her cell phone number to the young mother. She looked up with question in her eyes.

"For whenever you need to just vent. I have Type 1 diabetes and believe me I know what it's like just to need someone to vent to." Nikhole offered a smile to the mother.

"I never introduced myself, Layla Larks. You don't know how much it means." The nurse awkwardly coughed letting the two know that they needed to hurry up. Nikhole said her goodbyes and walked down the hall to the stairs.

She was next scheduled to visit with a girl who was 6 years old and had suffered multiple injuries from a car accident. When she was approaching the young girls room she heard laughter and giggles escaping the room. Intrigued, she quickened her pace and entered the room, wondering what she might find.

Nikhole was shocked, no stunned to see Wade Barrett drinking imaginary tea out of a plastic cup. Not sure of how or even if she wanted to interject, Nikhole remained at the side of the room, observing.

"Mr. Wade, would you like some more tea" The little girl smiled at him.

"Why yes, princess Briana! I would love some more tea!" Briana poured the imaginary tea in the pink plastic cup. Wade looked up and noticed Nikhole observing the two. He smiled at her.

"Princess Briana, look who has showed up, Miss. Nikhole!" The girls eyes got huge and you would have thought that she won the lottery.

"Hi! Ohmygosh, you are like my favoritist!" Nikhole quickly walked over and sat on an empty spot on the bed.

"Well thanks sweetie!"

"Mr. Wade, you need to be nice to her now, or else I'll make you give Miss. Nikhole your tea!" He faked a shocked look and played along.

"Oh no, we can't have that now!" He looked offended.

"Be nice and you'll keep your tea privileges!" She said with all seriousness in her voice! "You know what I don't want to play tea anymore! Can we go for a walk? Like to the gardens?" She said with a begging in her voice.

Nikhole looked at Wade searching for answers. He gave her a small smile. "Let Nikhole and I go ask the nurses. OK?" Her face lit up and she shook her head. "We'll be right back." Wade and Nikhole left the room and Nikhole looked at Wade wondering who this was.

"Yes?" He asked wondering what was behind her strange look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wade?" Instead of getting offended like she thought he would have he just chuckled and continued down the hall. He had a habit of not answering many questions.

When they had got to the nurses desk, they didn't waste anytime and got right down to business. "Hi, I was wondering if we could take Miss. Briana out for a walk in the gardens. Between me and you she is gong crazy in her room." Wade did all the talking. The nurse didn't hear anything Wade had said, or at least that's what it appeared. All she did was bat her eyes and mumble a yes. Nikhole rolled her eyes in annoyance but none the less followed him back to the room.

Right outside of the room, Wade stopped her and quietly whispered to her, "Just go along with it." Nikhole unsure of what she was agreeing, nodded anyways.

"Sorry kiddo, they say you can't go anywhere. Bummer." Wade said, acting all down and depressed. Nikhole joined in, trying to make it believable.

"Really?" Briana said disappointed.

"Nah, you can go. Just let me unplug your IV pole. Wade can you grab the mini wheel chair?" He nodded and went to grab the chair as Nikhole made quick work of unplugging the pole from the wall.

"Um, how am I going to get into the chair? I have two broken legs and a broken arm." Briana said unsure.

"Well Wade can always help with that" Nikhole shot Wade a wink. Wade came over to the bed and picked up Briana, being careful not to hit or rip any of her IV's. Briana's face turned bright apple red. Which made Nikholes day.

They set off from the room with Wade pushing the wheel chair and Nikhole the IV pole.

"So where do you want to go?" Nikhole asked Briana as they neared the elevator. Since it was a Sunday it was relatively quite and calm around the hospital.

"Can we go to the gardens?" She looked up anxiously at us.

"Of course" Once out of the elevator, they headed outside. It was a nice warm August day. The birds were chirping and the sun was out.

The garden was breath taking. It had every flower and color you could ever think of. In the middle there was a huge stone fountain. As they walked around Briana had started to tell the two about her family.

"My mom loved gardening. She just loved it. Every spring since I was little we would plant them in her garden but she would never tell me what we were planting. I loved to be surprised." Briana reminisced.

"Bri, where are my your mommy and daddy?" Nikhole found it quite strange that the girl had no parents with her while she was fighting all these injuries.

"Mommy's in heaven with Jesus. She left us when I got hurteded. Daddy says that Mommy saved me. But now Daddy isn't here much. He's gotta work. So it's just me and the nurses a lot of the time. But Daddy tries to see me whenever he can." Nikhole felt her heart break . A 6 year old should not have to got through that much pain and loss.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Nikhole sad trying to apologize for being insensitive.

"It's OK. Daddy says she's like my guardian angel now and she'll protect me1" Briana said proud. They stopped and sat on a bench, Briana took this as the perfect opportunity to change the topic.

"So do you guys all really hate each other?" She said curious. Both Nikhole and Wade chuckled .

"No, we don't. It's all just for show. But that's a secret between the three of us, OK? Pinky swear?" Wade asked with a serious tone.

"Pinky swear!" They spent almost the rest of the day at the hospital with Briana. The nurse actually had to ask them to leave, not wanting to but it was almost 9 o'clock. Before they left, both of them gave Briana there cell numbers.

The pair was now occupying a small booth in a run down diner, As they got settled in the booth, Nikhole took that as the perfect opportunity to check her cell phone. When it finally turned on she was greeted with a voice mail from her dad.

her dad. The first one started to play.

"Nik, it's Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I got your voice mail and I hope you are having fun, Remember to stay safe and be careful. Call me later, we're not doing anything so make sure you call. Alissa, you can not take Randy's baby oil-" Nikhole let out a small chuckle and then dialed up the now familiar number,

"Hey, Nik. How is everything?" John answered.

"Fine, we just got done at the hospital. I mean I stayed a couple hours after my scheduled time frame, but the girl was so freaking cute!" John laughed.

"That's why I love doing the Make-a-Wish." He paused and then continued. "Nik, how are you? Because when you left last night and after what Mike told me this morning, you didn't sound fine at all. If you hadn't already have been scheduled for this I would have pulled the plug." While most teenage girls would have rolled their eyes, Nikhole felt happy. This is what dads were supposed to do,

"Dad. I'm fine. I promise I just really would rather not talk about it. Anyways I have to go, foods here. Love you." Nikhole didn't wait for a response before hanging up. She didn't want to talk about Ted. Why didn't anyone get that?

She looked up to see Wade giving her a strange look. "What?" She asked.

"Do you honestly think not talking about it, is just going to make it go away?" He said skeptical.

"One can only hope." Nikhole said bringing the menu up to cover her face. She didn't want to see Wade's tell all face.

"Hate to tell you princess, but when you come back to Raw he's still going to be their along with that bint. They don't just go away because you want them to." Nikhole stopped scanning the menu and lowered it to give him a look.

" A bint?" She looked at him for explanation.

"A whore, as you would like to call her," They didn't say anything until after the waitress had taken their order. After she had left Nikhole had started to think about the events that had taken place at the hospital. It amazed her that Wade was soft and caring. The Wade she knew was hard and only cared about what would benefit himself.

"You were pretty sweet today with Bri." Nikhole said eying him.

"I guess, I was. I just felt bad with everything she was going with, I was kind of honored too, I mean out of everyone she could have picked to have visit her she picked me." He has a smile displayed on his face.

Nikhole studied his smile. It truly was gorgeous. He didn't smile much which made everyone like a treasure.

"Don't worry, your secret of being a softy if safe between me!" They both laughed, which attracted the attention of some of the other customers in the restaurant, but they didn't care. The rest of the time left at the diner was spent carrying on light conversation.

Laying in bed that night still awake, after Wade had fallen asleep hours ago, Nikhole had troubling thoughts. These last two days with Wade had really thrown her for a loop. In 24 hours she had seen sides of Wade Barrett that she didn't even know existed. All that was going through her mind was , _Maybe I don't hate him._

* * *

Tell me what you guys think :) I love hearing all of your thoughts!


End file.
